sengoku no game
by causetoday-kun
Summary: naruto terlempar menuju era-sengoku karena sebuah game. hinata dan yoshiharu yang juga ikut terlempar karena game itu. apa yang terjadi pada naruto saat mengetahui teman-temannya terlempar ke-era sengoku! dan bagaimana cara naruto untuk menyatukan jepang! narutoxminiharem! triplecrossover! warning :ooc, typo, amateur, etc. /chap7/Rebellion III.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x hinata x kichou**

 **Yoshiharu s. x ?**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **Chapter I (prolog)**

duduk di pojok kelas mencari ketenangan sebelum si baka-gamers kembali mengganggunya dengan obrolan tentang game yang akan rilis beberapa hari lagi.

"ru kumohon nanti hari sabtu temani aku mengantri di toko biasa?". ucapnya yang memang selalu memintaku untuk mengantri lagi.

haah

"aku bisa, tapi aku mengajak nya?, aku tidak bisa lepas dari nya!". aku memang bisa, tapi wanita itu si anak kepala yakuza itu susah lepas dariku jika masalah hari libur, jika membuatnya menangis pasti akan ada ancaman dari bodyguard suruhan ayah nya dan pasti di panggil ke kediamannya lagi. meski tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa aku sedikit menyukai sang gadis, sifat licik nya membuatnya sedikit keren di mataku, tapi juga bumerang pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"haah, kau curang. hyuga-san adalah gadis pemalu dan menempel padamu kuharap kau tidak terlalu lengket!". ucapan jones keluar jhahaha.

kulirik mataku ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka dan menampakan gadis yang cantik. berjalan ke arahku dengan anggunnya.

"ohayou, aru!, sagara-san?".ucapannya lembut menghanyutkan sangat berbahaya jika kau tidak tau sifat liciknya.

"ohayou, hime!/hyuga-san!".

"a-ano aru?". tanya sang gadis yang tadi kubicarakan a.k.a pacar a.k.a hyuga hinata.

"nani hime?". tanyaku padanya.

"a-ap-apa sabtu nanti a-ada acara?". tanya hinata mode pemalu.

"sabtu memang kau mau ke mana?". to the point tanpa basa-basi.

"neji-nii-san memintaku membelikan game era sengoku yang kebetulan rilis sabtu nanti!". haah bilang saja itu untukmu. dasar tsundere!

"wah kebetulan sekali hyuga-san aku juga akan membelinya, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?". sialan nih bocah minta di bunuh.

EHEMM

berdehem untuk mengendalikan situasi, bagaimana pun hinata milikku!. melirik hinata yang terkikik geli, memalingkan wajah ke arah luar jendela menghindari tatapan hinata.

"aru? apa aru cemburu?". tuhkan gagapnya cuma akting! dasar licik.

"hah? cemburu? mana mungkin?". sial ucapanku malah mirip gadis tsundere.

"tsundere!". ucapan hinata tepat sasaran.

"apa kau mau hyuga-san?". tanya nya lagi a.k.a si teman yang ngajak ngobrol tadi.

"hmm... a-aru belum menjawab ja-".

"aku belum menolaknya! jadi kita berangkat nanti aku dan hime akan menunggu d stasiun". ucapku memotong ucapan hinata titik tanpa bantahan dan kulihat kali ini hinata terkikik lagi.

 **~SKIP~**

"hah akhirnya selesai juga antriannya!". ucapku lelah menunggu antrian.

"kau langsung pulang,saru! aku dan hime akan berjalan-jalan sebentar! jika kau ikut kau hanya mengganggu!". lanjutku pada teman yang mengajakku membeli game kemarin.

"ehhkk... kau curang ru! memonopoli hyuga-san untukmu sendiri!". ucapnya tidak terima. hey ini pacarku kenapa kau yang repot.

"ini milikku bukan milikmu, ayo hime! jaa ...". berjalan di kerumunan orang-orang. hebat! akiba memang selalu ramai.

"aru, aku lapar!".

"bagaimana kalo ramen?".

"haah... ramen lagi? bagaimana nanti berat badanku naik! kau mau aku gendut?!". ucapnya agak keras. menarik tangan kiri ke pinggiran akiba. mencari kedai ramen untuk santapan, mengabaikan hinata yang sedari tadi merumuskan berat badannya. setelah melihat kedainya segera saja masuk.

"ayame-nee ramen miso ukuran jumbo dua!".

"wah hinata-sama, naruto! silahkan duduk!". duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

 **~Sagara Yoshiharu Place~**

yo! perkenalkan aku sagara yoshiharu aku adalah teman naruto panggil aku saru,yoshi, atau haru temanku a.k.a naruto lebih suka memanggilku saru artinya 'monyet'. bukan tanpa alasan naruto memanggilku saru, aku selalu suka era-sengoku apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tentang kinoshita toukichiro(bener gak?) a.k.a toyotomi hideyoshi. toukichiro a.k.a hideyoshi memiliki panggilan tersendiri oleh sang daimyo atau jendral **owari** a.k.a oda nobunaga, yaitu saru dan dari situ lah naruto selalu memanggilku saru yah terkadang itu lebih ke-hinaan daripada panggilan.

back to story

"tadaima". ucapku seraya membuka sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak.

"okaeri, kau dari mana saja?". menghentikan langkahku saat akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

"tadi pagi aku keluar membeli game bersama naruto di akiba kaa-san!". balasku dan akan melanjutkan menaiki tangga tapi sayang gagal lagi.

"apa! game lagi! dasar kau ini! apa kau mengajak naruto mampir?".

"tidak! tadi naruto pergi makan dengan pacarnya yang pernah dia bawa ke sini!". menaiki satu anak tangga dan segera bergegas sebelum kaa-san menanyaiku lebih lanjut.

cklek

membuka pintu kamar dan segera menutupnya. membuka plastik yang membungkus game yang baru aku beli tertera cover dengan judul ' **oda nobunaga no yabou** '. atau ambisi oda nobunaga tak ingin berlama-lama segera memasukan kaset yang kubeli kedalam cpu komputer yang sudah menyala dan mulai memutarnya(maaf kurang ngerti soal ginian jadi maaf klo salah). muncul video pembuka karena tak ingin berlama-lama ku tekan tombol start dan muncul cover image dengan tombol start kutekan kembali dan muncul berbagai pilihan.

'story' pilihan yang ku tekan dan muncul kembali berbagai pilihan, tapi dalam bentuk character. mencari char yang memang kusuka dan meng-kliknya sebagai char yang akan ku pakai.

BRRTTT (getar)

BZZTTT (listrik)

BRRTTT (getar)

FLASH

dan layaknya ada gempa di sekitar komputer, komputer itu bergetar seraya mengeluarkan listrik yang seolah menyelimuti bagian-bagian dari komputer itu.

sagara yoshiharu yang tadi tengah asik bermain game tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia selesai memilih char yang akan digunakan. di kamar yang di pakai yoshiharu untuk bernaung hanya menyisakan tempat tidur dan lemari karena entah bagaimana caranya komputer termasuk pemiliknya a.k.a sagara yoshiharu menghilang tanpa menyisakan bekas atau percikan akibat listrik tadi.

 **~Naruto & Hinata Place~**

"tadaima!". ucap naruto dan hinata bersamaan.

merapihkan sepatu yang mereka pakai kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang bernuansa jepang hingga suara dari balik pintu geser di sebelah kanan mengintrupsi mereka.

"kalian dari mana?!". tanya suara dari balik pintu tegas.

"kami dari akiba! aru mengajakku membeli game baru!". balas hinata tegas tak mempedulikan naruto yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"kenapa malah menyeretku!". bisik naruto pada hinata.

"tak ada pilihan lainkan!". balas hinata santai.

"lagi pula kau harus menemui mertuamu aru!". lanjut hinata menyeringai kemudian menepuk bahu kiri naruto dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "kutunggu dikamar!". tegas hinata seraya melanjutkan jalannya.

"apa yang kalian bisikan! naruto masuklah!". perintah ayah hiinata yang ternyata berada di balik pintu a.k.a hyuga hiashi.

srrrrt

naruto menggeser pintu dan menutupnya kembali dan langsung duduk di depan hiashi dengan posisi kedua kaki ke belakang dan keduan tangan di taruh di paha, sama dengan posisi orang yang akan melakukan dogeza. menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan mengangkatnya kembali.

"ada apa hiashi-sama?". tanya naruto.

dalam hati hiashi sedikit senang mempunyai calon menantu sopan seperti naruto, tapi hiashi memasang wajah datar karena memang pada dasarnya darah clan hyuga mengandung gen stoic a.k.a datar sedatar-datarnya -_-.

"bagaimana kabarmu?". tanya hiashi basa-basi.

"saya baik-baik saja, bagimana dengan anda hiashi-sama?". tanya naruto yang agak santai melihat situasi ini.

"permisi hyuga-sama!". ucap seseorang bersuara feminim dari balik pintu geser itu.

"masuklah!". perintah hiashi tegas.

masuklah seorang perempuan dengan kimono yang melekat di badannya tidak lupa dengan aset menggantung yang begitu menggiurkan, terlihat perempuan itu masuk kemudian duduk sepertiku di depan pintu untuk menutupnya kembali. setelah itu membawa kembali minuman yang dia taruh tadi di belakangnya dan berjalan ke arahku dan ayah hinata. perempuan itu kembali duduk di pinggir kanan antara aku dan ayah hinata, melirik nya sejenak dan bagaikan sudah mendapat auto fokus mendadak aku terus melihat ke arahnya menghiraukan ayah hinata yang terus melirikku dan wanita itu secara bergantian.

"EHEM". hiashi berdehem untuk mendapatkan fokus dari naruto. naruto yang sadar dengan perbuatannya mengalihkan direksinya kembali ke arah hiashi dan hanya memamerkan senyuman lima jari nya seraya langsung melakukan dogeza.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja hiashi-sama!". tegas naruto mengakui kesalahannya masih dengan posisi dogeza.

"kau boleh menghukumku jika kau mau!". naruto membuat keputusan yang salah karena telah meminta hukuman dari hiashi, sementara hiashi yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai.

"bangunlah naruto! kau calon menantuku tidak baik melakukan dogeza seperti itu!". balas hiashi lembut, naruto bangun karena mendengar suara lembut dari hiashi tapi ketenangan naruto berubah menjadi ke gelisahan karena melihat seringaian dari hiashi.

 **~Hinata Room~**

"aruuu~". hinata memeluk dakimakura bergambar naruto sembari bersenandung menyebutkan nama naruto. hinata bisa di bilang agak gila jika sudah menyangkut nama naruto, hinata menyukai naruto sejak dari sekolah dasar tepatnya

 **...**

 **Forest**

sekolah sd kijinokami setiap tahun selalu melakukan kemping di hutan atau lebih tepatnya desa chiba dan setiap malam terakhir selalu di adakan test entah namanya untuk menguji mental atau nyali entahlah. kemping ini di mulai saat memasuki kelas 4. sementara kelas 5 dan 6 berbeda tempat, semua siswa dan siswi di beri pasangan kelompok masing-masing kelompok di acak dan tiap kelompok berisi 4 orang.

berbeda untuk naruto dan hinata, naruto tidak mendapat karena memang pada dasarnya naruto sewaktu sd agak bodoh jadi ia lupa memasukan namanya untuk di acak di dalam box, karena sebelum acara guru memberitahukan siapa saja yang mau mengikuti acara ini. sedangkan hinata sendiri, karena di usir dari kelompoknya mereka takut akan hinata yang sudah di ketahui oleh seisi sekolah bahwa hinata adalah anak dari bos yakuza. karena itulah hinata di kelompokan dengan naruto.

"kau tidak takut padaku?". ucap hinata kecil dengan nada arogan.

"hmm". naruto memasang pose berpikir. hinata tampak khawatir melihat naruto seperti itu, ia khawatir karena takut jika di keluarkan lagi dari kelompok.

"aku bingung?". lanjut naruto kecil. hinata tambah khawatir mendengar perkataannya.

"kau bingung mengeluarkanku atau tidak?". hinata balik nanya pada naruto dengan suara lirih.

"hah!". naruto nampak agak tersentak mendengar ucapan hinata.

"aku bukan bingung karena itu! aku bingung harus memakai center yang kecil atau yang besar?". ucap naruto kecil polos yang membuat hinata sweatdrop sekaligus agak senang mendengarnya.

"kau bodoh!". ucap hinata kecil dengan jelas, sehingga mambuat naruto mengerutkan keningnya agak kesal.

"apa kau bilang teme!". ucap naruto keras pada hinata. membuat hinata agak kesal karena tidak biasanya dia di bentak seperti itu.

"dasar dobe! kenapa kau tidak membawa keduanya saja!". tegas hinata membalas perkataan naruto.

"hmm kau cerdas teme!". dahi hinata sedikit berkedut mendengar ucapan naruto.

"kau saja yang bodoh! DO-BE!". tegas hinata yang membuat naruto merenggut kesal, setelah itu naruto dan hinata terus menerus adu mulut hingga membuat sekeliling agak risih.

 **~SKIP~**

semua orang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelompok naruhina. sebenarnya naruhina telah di panggil karena mereka cuma berdua, tapi guru memanggil mereka pun tidak di gubris karena mereka tengah asik bertengkar meneriakan teme dan dobe, melupakan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya, menganggap dunia milik mereka berdua haah.

"heiiii~ apa kalian tidak lelah?". tanya seorang guru pada mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja hanya sebuah angin lalu untuk mereka berdua.

"kalian masih kecil sudah pacaran! itu tidak baik!". naruhina segera mendelik ke arah sang sensei.

"kami tidak pacaran!". ucap naruhina bersamaan. sang sensei hanya terkikik.

"jangan tertawa sensei!/tidak ada yang lucu!". ucap naruhina kembali semakin membuat sang sensei terkikik.

"kalian seperti pemain sinetron saja". sensei tertawa semakin terbahak.

" dari pada seperti itu lebih baik lihat sekeliling kalian! tinggal kelompok kalian yang belum berangkat dari tadi!". lanjut sang sensei membuat naruhina agak kaget.

"kenapa sensei tidak memberitauku!". ucap hinata marah.

"kalian berdua saja yang dari tadi terus membuat keributan! ketika tadi kalian di panggil malah marah pada sensei tidak jelas!". balas sang sensei dengan nada menyindir.

"ya sudah cepatlah berangkat!". titah sang sensei.

"baiklah!". ucap naruhina bersamaan sementara sang sensei hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

naruto dan hinata terus berjalan di kegelapan. naruto yang takut akan hantu dan hinata yang takut akan kegelapan, kombinasi sempurna.

hinata memegang tangan naruto di kegelapan desa ini dengan erat. hinata takut jujur saja dia sangat takut, hinata kira acara seperti ini bukanlah masalah. hinata semakin merapatkan dirinya pada naruto.

melihat ke arah pergelangan mereka yang sedang berpegangan hinata kira tadi hanya ada getaran karena perjalanan, tapi ketika melihat pergelangan tangan yang saling bertautan itu adalah naruto.

tangan naruto bergetar, meski ada yang menemaninya naruto tetap takut. jika di rumah ia sudah biasa mematikan lampunya sehingga keadaan menjadi gelap, sementara sekarang gelap karena malam dia bukan takut akan gelap tapi takut apa yang keluar dalam kegelapan. naruto tetap berjalan di tengah kegelapan dengan berani meski tangannya gemetaran. dia laki-laki tidak mungkin menyuruh hinata di depan dengan mengatakan ladies first itu membuat kekerenannya hilang -_-.

hinata memandang kagum naruto sepertinya cara naruto benar efektif, hinata tau naruto takut hanya dari memandang pergelangannya saja, tapi naruto tetap berada di dekatnya dan tidak meninggalkannya. naruto kuat lebih tepat nya sangat kuat ia bisa bertahan dalam ketakutan yang sudah pasti jika orang lain lebih baik lari dari pada seperti itu begitu lah kiranya pikiran hinata.

selesainya uji nyali kedekatan naruhina membuat semua orang agak kaget dan itu berlanjut sampai ia menginjak SMA hinata tidak di takuti lagi karena naruto selalu di dekatnya dan itu mengubah pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. hinata menyukai naruto meski cerita tersebut jika ada yang mendengarnya terkesan biasa dan biasa saja -_-, tapi menurut hinata itu adalah hal terspesial.

 **...**

haah

hinata menghela nafas. 'aru lama sekali!'. batin hinata kebosanan sudah satu jam ia menunggu naruto di kamarnya tapi naruto belum datang ke sini. 'pulang? tidak mungkin!'. hinata bergulat dengan pikirannya naruto tidak mungkin pulang tanpa pemberitahuan pikir hinata.

drrrt

drrrt

getaran di hp hinata tak lepas dari indera nya. dengan segera meraih hp yang berada di sakunya dan di lihat sebuah pesan yang ia sangat yakin itu dari naruto-nya.

 **From : xxxxx. com**

 **maaf, hime! aku tidak bisa datang.**

 **otou-sama menghukumku bermain di dojo akibat dari maid yang kulihat hehehe ... :) gomen**

 **p.s : besok aku akan menemanimu seharian jika kau ingin.**

 **kumohon jangan marah :p**

hinata cekikikan sendiri melihat pesan e-mail yang dikirim oleh naruto 'baka! berani bertingkah di depan tou-sama!'. hinata kembali cekikikan. hinata suka naruto yang jujur meskipun itu menyakitkan tapi naruto tidak pernah bertindak berlebihan, kecuali pada hinata.

hinata mulai mengetik e-mail balasan untuk naruto meskipun ia tahu naruto pasti tidak akan membukanya sampai esok hari gara-gara kelelahan bermain di dojo.

"hihihi! dasar baka! semoga aru cukup tenaga untuk sekolah besok!". gumam hinata memanjatkan doa nya(?). hinata mulai mencari plastik gamenya karena sudah tidak sabar.

'game! game! game!'. batin hinata seraya berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan di ambilnya laptop yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. bermain di atas ranjang memang nikmat sayang naruto tidak ada(?). membuka bungkus game dan mulai mesukannya pada laptop yang sudah menyala sedari tadi.

klik

muncul sponor dan logo dari playstation tak lama muncul kembali video pembuka game 'grafik yang bagus'. pikir hinata

klik

tak ingin berlama-lama start menjadi pilihan pasti dan muncul kembali cover image dan tanda 'please press start button'. (maaf klo salah).

klik

muncul pilihan antara story dan lainnya.

klik

tak ingin berlama-lama hinata segera mencari-cari karakter yang menurutnya terlihat keren(tipikal perempuan) **Matsunaga hisahide** seorang pria cantik dalam game ini yang hinata pilih di dalam game ini terdapat beberapa char wanita **kichou, oichi** keluarga dari clan oda dan masih ada selain itu.

BRRRT

BZZZT

BRRRT

SUUBB

di depan hinata tepatnya di laptop hinata muncul sebuah portal hitam, 'lubang hitam'. pikir hinata

awalnya portalnya cuma berada di dalam layar laptop tapi setelah getaran dan listrik itu muncul tiba-tiba portalnya membesar dan keluar dari kapasitas layar laptop. portal itu entah bagaimana mulai menarik segalanya yang berada di kamar hinata. hinata langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai melangkah menuju jendela. hinata sudah sekuat tenaga untuk berlari tapi entah bagaimana terasa berat. tepat di depan hinata terdapat sebuah katana yang berguncang dari tempatnya.

katana tanpa sarung, terus berguncang hinata melihatnya karena tepat berada di depannya. tiba-tiba katana itu terlepas dari tempatnya dan mengarahkan ujung mata pisaunya pada hinata. tak ingin terkena hinata segera menunduk, tapi sayang ketika hinata akan menunduk hinata malah berjongkok akibat daya garik dari portalnya sangat kuat, ujung mata pisau katana lima centi meter dari mata milik hinata. 'tak ada pilihan lain!'. tak ingin terkena hinata segera melompat mundur menuju portal.

SUUBB

hinata masuk kedalam portal, seketika portal hitam atau black hole itu menghilang dari kamar hinata bersama dengan sang pemilik.

 **~SKIP two days later~**

haah

naruto duduk di ujung kelas seorang diri, kemarin hinata tidak masuk kelas entah kenapa naruto mendapat firasat buruk tentang itu. ayah hinata semalam menelpon keluarga naruto menyakan 'apa ada hinata di situ?'. naruto mendapat info tadi pagi ketika sarapan dan hal itu sukses membuat naruto gelap mata. tadinya naruto akan langsung menuju rumah hinata mengabaikan sekolah, tapi ayahnya langsung melarangnya dan berkata dia yang akan menemuinya secara langsung.

ayah naruto juga tau bahwa hinata adalah segalanya bagi naruto. karena naruto tidak pernah membawa wanita ataupun gadis ke rumah walau hanya untuk berkunjung (padahal hinata yang dengan cara" liciknya menyingkirkan semuanya :v ), selain hinata.

SRREEKK

pintu kelas terbuka dan kulihat guru dengan bekas jahitan di lehernya memasuki ruang kelas.

"pagi semua!". sapa sang guru.

"pagi sensei!". ucap semua nya serempak kecuali naruto yang hanya memperhatikan.

"akimichi chouji!".

"hadir!".

guru dengan bekas jahitan itu terus mengabsen dari A sampai H.

"hyuga hinata!".

~hening~

"apa ada yang tau hyuga-san ke mana?".

~hening~

"naruto apa kau tau ke mana hyuga-san?". tanya sang sensei a.k.a hidan.

~hening~

naruto mengabaikan semua pertanyaan hidan matanya memang memperhatikan tapi otaknya melayang mencari tau bagaimana hinata menghilang. hidan mendekati naruto dan menepuk pundak naruto sehingga naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ada apa denganmu hari ini? sensei dari tadi menyaimu tentang kenapa hyuga-sanmu tapi kau tidak menjawab! apa ada masalah? kuharap kau cepat menyelesaikannya! bagaimanapun laki-laki harus meminta maaf lebih dulu walaupun wanitanya yang salah, sebelum kau menyesal!". ucap hidan bijak yang sok tau dengan keadaan naruto saat ini.

"sensei, aku dan hinata baik-baik saja! cuma aku kepikiran ayahku yang hari ini pergi ke kediaman hyuga!". balas naruto yang membuat hidan dan semua murid yang berada di kelas cengo.

"baiklah! sepertinya hinata sedang berbahagi, kalau begitu akan sensei lanjutkan absennya!". hidan mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menahan rasa malu karena tebakannya salah, sebenernya gak usah malu cuma senseinya berlebihan haah.

hidan terus mengabsen hingga selesai dan mulailah menjelaskan tentang sejarah jepang. sementara naruto hanya melihat hidan dengan ekspresi lesu pikirannya berada jauh dari tubuhnya.

"naruto jawab pertanyaanku! kapan oda nobunaga tewa di bunuh?". tanya hidan pada naruto dengan pertanyaan mudah agar muka naruto lebih fresh.

"a-ano, saya tidak tau sensei!". jawab naruto. sejujurnya naruto tidak tau soal pertanyaannya bukan jawabannya, sedangkan para murid kembali cengo. masalahnya naruto itu masuk dalam siswa genius dalam segala hal. tapi tadi pertanyaan mudah tidak tau haah.

"naruto sepertinya kau sedang sakit hari ini, lebih baik sekarang kau berkemas dan segera pulang! aku akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu!". ucap hidan agak kasihan melihat naruto.

"arigatou!". balas naruto seraya merapihkan peralatan sekolahnya, hidan yang melihat itu segera pergi dari kelas untuk meminta surat izin.

 **~SKIP~**

naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tak memperdulikan orang yang ditabrak nya ataupun orang yang memakinya. naruto terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah berada di depan rumah hinata.

SRREETT

naruto tanpa mengetuk atau menekan bel langsung masuk walau pun tidak sopan naruto tidak peduli karena ini menyangkut soal hinatanya.

SRREETT

naruto memasuki ruang hyuga hiashi tanpa mengetuk ataupun permisi. sementara hiashi sedang duduk berhadapan dengan minato a.k.a ayah naruto.

"tou-san, tou-sama bagaimana kabar tentang hinata?!". tanya naruto to the point.

"tenanglah naruto kita sedang mendiskusikannya!". balas minato dengan nada agak tinggi karena kelakuan naruto, hiashi yang melihat naruto hanya tersenyum dalam hati dengan sikap naruto.

"periksalah kamar hinata! kau pasti lebih tau daripada aku!". titah hiashi tegas.

"ha'i". naruto langsung pergi tanpa melihat minato yang menggelengkan kepalanya sementara hiashi tersenyum.

"maafkan anakku hiashi-san". ucap minato

"tidak, aku cukup senang dengan sikapnya walau terkesan tidak sopan". balas hiashi sembari tersenyum.

sementara hiashi dan minato mendiskusikan tentang hilangnya hinata, naruto bergegas ke kamar hinata dan mulai memeriksa sesuatu yang janggal di dalam kamar hinata.

naruto meemeriksa seluruh kamar hinata dari meja, ranjang, bahkan goresan-goresan di dinding atau lantai pun tak luput dari pandangan naruto. naruto keluar dari dalam kamar hinata dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan hiashi.

naruto duduk di antara hiashi dan minato.

"aku tidak menemukan laptop beserta chargernya, katana yang terpajang juga hilang!". naruto memulai pembicaraan tanpa memulai untuk basa-basi.

"apa ini pencurian?". tanya hiashi langsung.

"tou-san, dan juga tou-sama sudah memeriksanya bukan?". hiashi dan minato mengangguk.

"lemari pakaian hinata hilang! jadi mustahil itu pencurian! game yang kubeli bersama hinata juga hilang tapi game yang lain tidak dan juga temanku hilang! dia sagara yoshiharu!". naruto menjeda sejenak untuk meneruskan ucapannya lagi.

"sewaktu aku berjalan kesini ibunya menelponku! aku menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa kamarnya".

"ibunya bilang padaku bahwa komputer beserta mejanya menghilang!". tegas naruto.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu naruto?". tanya hiashi penasaran dengan apa yang akan menjadi hipotesa naruto.

"aku jujur saja tidak tau!". jawab naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"ini jelas bukan pencurian! atau pun penculikan! jika pencurian mana mungkin membawa kabur barang seperti lemari milik hinata keluar dari rumah ini! kasus ini dengan hilang nya sagara yoshiharu masih terhubung, dan jika firasatku benar setelah ini aku yang menghilang!". naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"kau benar, naruto!". balas minato.

"tapi". naruto menjeda sejenak.

"ada dua kemungkinan! hinata memang pergi dengan sendirinya dan menyuruh anggota clan membawa barangnya! atau anggota hyuga yang ingin menyingkirkan hinata dari clan tapi itu tidak mungkin karena jika itu memang benar maka lemari atau katana tidak akan hilang dari tempatnya!". naruto mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"jadi menurutmu hinata kabur dari rumah?". tanya hiashi.

"aku tidak tau! karena selama ini hinata selalu bercerita semua masalahnya padaku sementara akhir-akhir ini hinata selalu menceritakan suasana hangat di rumah atau clan!". naruto mengeluarkan lagi pendapatnya sehingga kembali membuat pusing orang yang berada di situ.

"aku akan pulang dulu! tou-sama tolong selidiki kemudian berikan apa alibi orang-orang yang berada di sini, semua!". tegas naruto.

"permisi!". naruto segera melenggang pergi dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan dua orang dewasa yang di buat pusing oleh naruto.

 **~Trotoar~**

naruto berjalan bersama pemikirannya, walau naruto berjalan seperti itu tapi tetap naruto tidak pernah menabrak orang lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

BZZZTT

naruto tidak menyadari aliran listrik dari sebuah kaset yang di bawanya dari rumah. naruto memang membawa kaset di dalamnya karena rencana nya naruto akan memainkannya dengan hinata, tapi naruto menyayangkannya saat mendengar kabar tentang hinata yang menghilang.

BZZZTT

kembali aliran listrik keluar dari dalam tas, tapi naruto langsung menyadarinya.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG (bunyi alarm kereta api)

naruto terus berjalan sembari mengecek sesuatu aliran listrik yang tadi keluar dari dalam tasnya tanpa menyadari bahwa akan ada kereta yang melintas.

naruto berhenti di rel kereta api entah kenapa telinga naruto menuli saat ini. kereta saat ini semakin mendekat, naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT (bunyi kereta api)

naruto malah celingukan kesana kemari dengan muka heran hingga kereta api 1 meter lagi akan menabrak naruto.

TUUUUUUTTTTTTTT

TBC

 **Kritik, saran, dan flame nya, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan mimik bingung. di sekitar naruto tiba-tiba semua menghitam dan mulai muncul angka-angka 'sepertinya tahun'. pikir naruto.

angka yang di lihat oleh naruto semakin lama semakin mengurang dengan seiringan arah jarum jam yang juga ikut muncul di sekeliling naruto berputar ke arah kiri.

naruto celingukan kesana kemari dengan muka heran hingga kereta berada 1 meter akan menabrak naruto.

TUUUUUUUTTTTTTT

 **Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x hinata x kichou**

 **Yoshiharu s. x ?**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **Chapter II ( Oda Clan I )**

BRUUSSHH

seiringan dengan tubuh naruto yang tertabrak kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi yang anehnya tubuh naruto langsung berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan beterbangan ke udara.

 **Owari**

serpihan tubuh naruto yang tadi terpecah kembali menjadi satu kesatuan hingga membuatnya menjadi seonggok? mahkluk berambut kuning dengan kulit tan dan mata berwarna biru samudra, memakai baju dalaman berwarna merah darah dan seragam putih lengan panjang, juga terikat sebuah blazzer berwarna hitam untuk perempuan yang dia bawa sebelum pulang dari rumah hinata.

naruto tengah terduduk di sebuah jalan tanpa aspal atau beton jalan yang hanya terdapat alas tanah. dari arah belakangnya naruto mendengar sesuatu berjalan dengan cepat. tak kuasa menahan rasa keingintahuannya naruto pun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

KAGET

satu hal yang naruto lakukan saat ini, bagaimana tidak? naruto saat ini sedang melihat seekor kuda yang tengah mengangkat kedua kaki depannya ke arah naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAA!". teriak naruto seraya mundur dengan menggeserkan pantatnya ke arah belakang. kuda itu mulai menurunkan kedua kakinya kembali karena tidak mampu menahan beban gravitasi.

TERDIAM

setelah kaget sekarang naruto hanya mampu terdiam.

~hening~

"siapa kau?". tanya naruto setelah bangkit dari ke terdiamannya, saat ini naruto tengah memicingkan matanya karena melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya bahkan bisa di bilang sebuah duplikat. rambut berwarna kuning hanya saja dia mengikat rambutnya dan jangan lupa kulit tan yang sama dengan naruto dan mata berwarna biru langit. samudra dan langit yang berjauhan langit dan bumi itulah jaraknya, tapi terasa dekat karena warnanya.

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! wajahmu terasa familiar!". tegas orang itu.

"tentu saja baka! kau mirip denganku tentu saja familiar!". balas naruto dengan nada meremehkan. orang itu terlihat kaget. untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan ia bodoh secara frontal a.k.a blak-blakan.

"aku tanya, kau siapa?". ucap orang yang mirip dengan naruto itu.

"aku uzumaki naruto, siapa kau?". balas naruto dan tiba-tiba dari arah orang yang mirip naruto itu datanglah dua ekor kuda berserta penunggangnya.

"nobunaga, oda nobunaga!". balas orang itu terlihat gelisah.

'oda nobunaga?'. tanya naruto dalam batin.

"tidak ada waktu lagi, kumohon! gantikan aku sebagai nobunaga! sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberimu wakizashi ini!". lanjut orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan naruto a.k.a oda nobunaga, setelah itu ia memberikan sebuah wakizashi bergagang hitam dengan sarung berwarna merah dan terdapat garis di masing-masing ujung dan tengahnya berwarna emas kepada naruto. naruto hanya menerimanya begitu saja tanpa ada rasa penolakan. dan orang yang mengaku sebagai oda nobunaga atau memang mungkin oda nobunaga? entahlah.

orang itu langsung pergi tanpa pamit ataupun pemberitahuan dan setelah orang itu pergi datang dua orang penunggang kuda bersama kudanya yang tadi berlari ke arah naruto.

"tuan mudaaaaa!". teriak salah satu penunggang kuda tadi seraya menghentikan laju kudanya dan mulai turun dari kuda itu.

"tuan muda kau kemana saja?!". tanya salah satu orang lagi yang sudah turun dari kudanya.

GRREEB

naruto tidak banyak bicara, karena dia tidak tau harus bicara apa. naruto hanya memasang wajah berpikir tapi laki-laki yang datang terlebih dahulu dan pastinya masih seumuran dengannya tiba-tiba memeluknya(bukan yaoi!).

"kami mencarimu tuan muda!". ucap seseorang yang tadi memeluk naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"semua mengkhawatirkanmu tuan muda! seharusnya anda tidak lari ketika semua penjaga sedang sibuk! setidaknya bawalah penjaga saat keluar rumah! anda akan menyusahkan semuanya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenekan pada anda!". ucap salah satunya panjang lebar karena memang cocok dengan penampilannya yang berambut putih samurai style sangat kentara pada rambutnya-tipikal penceramah-.

sementara naruto tengah berpikir dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang orang tua tadi katakan meskipun saat ini masih terus bercerocos tentang bahaya keluar rumah.

'oda nobunaga? apa yang terjadi saat ini! kenapa aku bisa berada di sini!'. naruto melirik jam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya sejenak dan kembali berpikir. menghiraukan orang tua yang masih bercerocos panjang lebar.

'jam tiga siang tapi waktu di sini terlihat sudah hampir jam 6! tunggu dulu! oda nobunaga? perbedaan waktu? tempat yang berbeda? apa ini juga terhubung dengan kasus hinata dan si saru yang hilang! tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? ap-'. naruto menghentikan pemikirannya saat seseorang atau lebih tepatnya orang yang tadi memeluknya menepuk pundaknya.

"ayo kita pulang, tuan muda". ucap orang pertama yang lebih muda berambut hitam ponytail.

"kau yang mengendarainya!". perintah naruto karena bagaimanapun naruto tidak tau arah rumahnya jika dia di tempat yang berbeda dan sedang mengganti posisi orang yang bernama nobunaga itu.

 **~SKIP~**

hirate masahide orang tua berambut putih dengan style samurai yang khas kepala pembantu dan pendidik nobunaga.

ikeda tsuneoki pemuda seumuran denganku berambut hitam ponytail keluarga jauh yang berpihak pada nobunaga.

aku naruto saat ini entah bagaimana menjelaskannya tiba-tiba di hadapkan dengan acara pernikahan!, calon? kalian bertanya tentang calon! sayang sekali aku menikah bukan dengan hinata-hime! kau tau siapa? dia adalah putri pertama dan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. yah calonku saat ini adalah kichou putri dari saitou dosan.

saitou dosan dari sejarah yang kubaca dia adalah pemegang daerah kekuasaan di mino mempunyai julukan mamushi(bener gak tulisannya?) atau yang berarti ular berbisa. di mino terdapat kota inokuchi atau nanti di masa depan akan menjadi prefektur gifu.

back to narasi

tsune-chan a.k.a tsuneoki bilang ini adalah pernikahan politik! artinya ini adalah pernikahan untuk mencegah perang antara daerah yang bersebelahan. di sebelah owari ada mino yang di kuasai oleh saitou dosan sang ular berbisa. pernikahan ini kata tsune-chan adalah permintaan dari ayah nobunaga karena tidak ingin adanya peperangan antara owari dan mino. saitou dosan pun sepertinya setuju mungkin karena tidak ingin adanya perang yang mengorbankan banyak nyawa.

"tuan muda, kumohon jangan kabur lagi! ini demi keselamatan rakyat owari!". ucap orang tua a.k.a hirate masahide sementara tsuneoki hanya mengangguk sembari memakaikan baju kimono untuk acara pernikahan.

'hinata maafkan aku!'. ucapku dalam hati. aku bisa saja menolak, tapi aku tidak ingin mati karena perang melawan mino! aku masih ingin mencari hinata dan aku yakin dia juga terdampar di sini. aku mempunyai misi untuk menjadi kepala clan oda terus memanfaatkan posisiku untuk mencari hinata!.

"yah aku minta maaf karena telah melarikan diri". sebenernya sih pengen kabur lagi cuma mau bagaimana lagi haaah lanjut batinku.

 **~SKIP~ (author gak tau harus buat pernikahannya kaya gimana dan untuk lemon kayanya side story atau nggak sama sekali tergantung dari keberanian saya sendiri. karena fic ini agak berat klo di kasih lemon, sayanya penakut)**

di pagi hari burung berkicau membangunkan setiap orang yang masih tertidur di bantu matahari yang mulai menaiki tahta miliknya. dua orang yang masih tertidur di atas futon dan di alasi kimono bangsawan dan harganya pasti mahal. dua orang itu terus tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa mengenakan busana apapun hanya di balut oleh selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh mereka berdua.

"nghhhh". satu orang di antara mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki a.k.a naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

naruto duduk di atas futon hingga selimut hanya menutup pinggangnya sampai mata kaki.

"hah aku baru ingat jika kemarin aku menikah". ucap naruto seraya melirik kesamping ke arah sang wanita a.k.a kichou yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya dan mulai mengelus kepalanya pelan dan mulai menatap langit-langit atap yang terbuat dari kayu.

"bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada hinata! aku bisa di bunuh oleh hinata jika melakukan ini dengan seseorang! apalagi sampai memasuki tahap menikah! hah". monolog naruto seraya menghela nafas.

"hinata? siapa itu touno?". tanya kichou yang sudah bangun karena elusan naruto.

"ahk kau sudah bangun kichou! apa bisa berjalan?". naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan dan memulai percakapan privasi agar pertanyaan yang di tanyakan terlupakan(?) dan membuat kichou merona pada pipi tembemnya

"touno! jangan menglihkan pertanyaan kichou! kichou tidak bisa jalan". kichou memprotes pertanyaan naruto tapi tetap masih di jawabnya.

"hmmm, apa tidak apa aku menjawabnya?". tanya naruto ragu.

"apa hinata itu kekasih touno?". tanya lagi kichou dengan nada sama ragunya.

"ya!". jawab naruto singkat dan terlihat kichou yang menundukan kepalanya.

"apa kichou hanya penghalang? gomenasai! tapi kichou mencintaimu touno! maka dari itu kichiu takkan melepaskan touno!". tegas kichou dengan nada lembut karena memang pembawaannya seperti itu.

"sekarang hinata berada di mana?". tanya kichou.

"aku tidak tau! dia menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu!". tegas naruto dengan mata yang agak menyendu.

"apa kichou tidak bisa menggantikan hinata, touno?". tanya kichou serius.

"jangan bercanda! meskipun aku mencintaimu, tapi hinata takkan pernah bisa aku lepaskan! begitupun sebaliknya!". balas naruto sembari terkekeh. kichou tertunduk mendengar jawaban naruto. entah kenapa hidupnya miris sekali, pernikahan politik yang tidak bisa di tolak, cinta pertama pada calonnya, tapi malah begini jadinya! sang calon malah menolaknya terang-terangan! miris. tak terasa di ujung matanya mulai mengalir air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan dan sakit juga mendengarnya, sangat sakit.

"aku takkan melepaskan hinata!".

naruto melihat kichou yang menangis di hadapannya ada perasaan tak enak saat naruto membuat seorang wanita menangis apalagi istrinya. naruto menepuk kepala istrinya dan mulai mengelusnya seraya merapatkan kepala sang istri ke dadanya meskipun mendapatkan penolakan keras.

"dan aku juga takkan melepaskanmu!"tegas naruto dan kichou mulai menghentikan berontakkannya. melihat ke arah wajah naruto masih dengan tangisan yang menurun dari matanya membasahi dada naruto yang tanpa busana itu.

"dengarkan aku!".

"pernikahan bukanlah acara yang bisa kau lakukan lalu kau sudahi dalam sehari! aku sudah memilih jalan ini! aku tidak mencintaimu bukan berarti aku membencimu! dengarlah! aku akan ada di sampingmu saat kau dalam keadaan senang ataupun sedih! karena aku suami sekaligus tuanmu!". tegas naruto dan kichou? tangisannya tambah keras dan malah membuat naruto gelagapan.

"ahk gomenasai a-apa perkataanku salah! gomen!".

"hihihi". naruto menatap heran kichou yang malah terkikik.

"touno sangat berbeda dengan saat kita pertama bertemu! dulu touno sangat kaku! tapi sekarang touno sangat lucu! hihihi". jelas kichou pada naruto dan naruto hanya menatap aneh pada istrinya itu 'tadi lembut terus menangis sekarang malah tertawa! tapi baguslah'. pikir naruto seraya tersenyum dalam hati.

"baiklah, lebih baik kau mandi terlebih dahulu!".

"apa tidak apa-apa, touno?".

"tenang saja! cepat sana mandi!". perintah naruto.

"ha'i touno, apa touno tidak ingin mandi bersama?". tanya kichou polos.

BRRUUSSHH

keluar darah dari hidung naruto dengan deras.

"tidak, tidak! kau duluan saja kichou!". balas naruto cepat, sementara kichou sang istri hanya menatap naruto heran bercampur khawatir karena darah yang mengalir dari hidung suaminya.

"tidak usah khawatir! cepat sana mandi!". perintah naruto mutlak.

"~buuu~ touno mengusirku baiklah kichou pergi!". kichou memanyunkan bibirnya sehingga menambah nilai plusnya.

"touno?". tanya kichou.

"apa lagi?". tanya naruto agak kesal.

"kenapa marah! kichou tidak bisa berjalan!". kichou malah balik emosi.

" ahk aku lupa, hehehe ". balas naruto kikuk karena kesalahannya sendiri.

naruto segera mengangkat kichou menuju kamar mandi khusus untuk mereka dan pada akhirnya naruto juga mandi bersama kichou -_- (day-kun : tadi nolak! buuu. waifu ane tuh!).

 **~SKIP~**

kichou istri nobunaga rambut hitam panjang sepunggung mata dark blue dengan bulu mata lentik sangat cocok di panggil yamato nadeshiko.

"kichou mau ikut denganku?". tanya naruto pada kichou yang sekarang ini telah menjadi istrinya.

"kemana, touno?". tanya balik kichou.

"kencan, mungkin". jawab naruto asal.

"kencan? apa itu?". tanya kichou polos.

"hmmm. sudahlah ikut denganku!". ajak naruto dan langsung menarik kichou keluar rumah atau lebih tepatnya istana.

naruto saat ini memakai kimono khusus untuk acara pemakaman atasan berwarna hitam dengan motif tangkai sakura tanpa bunga, ikat berwarna hitam dan bawahnya hanya berwarna hitam legam, tidak lupa dengan wakizashi pemberian dari nobunaga tersematkan di pinggang kiri.

berbeda dengan naruto, kichou memakai kimono uchikake, kimono dengan harga dan kualitas yang tinggi. furisode untuk orang yang sudah menikah melekat di badan kichou dengan warna putih dan obi yang berwarna merah kemudian di balut dengan mantel berwarna merah dan motif bunga sakura berwarna putih yang jika di telak-telak sedang berguguran dari tangkainya menandakan musimnya bunga sakura saat bermekaran. di belakang mantelnya terdapat lambang clan oda berwarna putih.

naruto saat ini sedang berada di atas kuda dengan kichou yang berada di depannya atau pangkuannya. banyak orang melihat ke arah kichou dan juga naruto, naruto dengan rambut yang di ikat ponytail dan kichou dengan rambut yang di gerai. mereka melihat keduanya bagaikan kehidupan dan kematian.

warna gelap dan cerah, dari pakaian mereka menebak kalau pasangan itu adalah calon pemilik tanah owari oda nobunaga bersama istrinya kichou. nobunaga yang warga sekitar tau jarang keluar dari istana karena sering sakit-sakitan, maka dari itu mereka hanya melihat tanpa memberi hormat karena mereka hanya menebak bukan menyatakan.

"touno kita mau ke mana?". tanya kichou pada naruto sembari terus memaparkan senyumnya.

"kita kencan! sepertinya kau bahagia kichou? ada apa?". tanya balik naruto.

"touno, kichou sangat bahagia ketika touno mengajak kichou keluar dari istana! sejak kedatangan kichou kemari satu bulan yang lalu touno tidak pernah mengajak kichou keluar!". rengekan kichou sangat terdengar imut ditelinga naruto. itu seperti saat hinata merengek untuk mengajaknya keluar sebelum sifat liciknya keluar.

"maaf sebulan ini aku sering sakit-sakitan". bohong naruto. karena naruto tidak tau nobunaga melakukan apa saja sebulan ini makanya dia menjawab asal. kichou hanya tersenyum maklum karena memang sebulan ini ia melihat nobunaga asli sering sekali terbatuk jadi ia hanya di dampingi maid di dalam istana, sebenarnya ia bisa saja keluar dari istana, tapi ia terlalu takut bila hanya di dampingi oleh pengawal.

direksi kichou yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah naruto ia alihkan ke arah depan karena memang obrolan terhenti tanpa ada yang ingin melanjutkan karena buaian suasana yang tenang. kichou melirik ke samping kanan hingga direksinya melihat orang-orang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang, kemudian ia menarik baju kimono tepatnya di lengan kiri naruto seraya memekik.

"touno!berhenti!". pekik kichou yang membuat naruto heran dan melihat direksi kichou.

"souka". naruto mengganti arah kudanya menuju keramaian.

 **~Change scene~**

terlihat dua orang memakai baju kimono merah dan biru khas samurai sedang di usir oleh pemilik suatu kedai.

"jika kalian ingin berbuat keributan lakukanlah di luar kedaiku!". ucap sang pemilik dengan lantang.

keluarlah dari dalam kedai seseorang yang memakai baju merah dan di susul oleh yang memakai baju biru.

"hey kau harus mengganti makanan milikku!". ucap seseorang yang memakai baju biru, sementara orang yang memakai baju merah hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"hah! nani! itu kau sendiri yang tidak memakai matamu!". ucap si baju merah dengan nada mengejek tanpa mengalihkan badannya. mendengar keributan itu para rakyat yang berlalu lalang pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat pertikaian ini.

"kau mengajakku bertarung hah!". ucap si biru dengan menarik katana yang bertengger di pinggang kirinya dan mengarahkannya pada si merah.

"jika kau bisa mengenaiku!". balas si merah dengan ejekan seraya berbalik dan mengarahkan tombak yang ia bawa.

HYYAA

mereka berdua berlari bersamaan hingga hampir beradu senjata.

TRUK TRUK TRUK TRUK (suara sepatu kuda)

saat mereka akan beradu senjata tiba-tiba datang kuda yang melintas di tengah-tengah mereka dan berhenti di dekat mereka dengan jarak 3 meter. si penunggang kuda yang di ketahui naruto dan juga sang istri kichou turun dari kuda.

"siapa kau hah!". ucap si biru sinis.

"to-tou-touno-sama!". ucap si merah tergagap sembari melakukan sujud.

"ada apa ini?". ucap naruto tenang.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku hah!". ucap si biru masih dengan nada sinis.

"hei! sopanlah terhadap touno!". ucap si merah seraya berdiri dan men-deathglare si biru.

"ah maaf... namaku oda nobunaga, siapa kalian?". ucap naruto cengengesan. sementara reaksi rakyat? mereka biasa saja karena mereka tahu dari kimono kichou sang istri memiliki corak clan oda di punggungnya.

"aku-". ucapan si biru di hentikan.

"aku maeda toshiie". oleh pemuda merah yang terlihat sangat semangat membuat si biru geram.

"aku sassa narimasa, kenapa kau menghalangiku?". tanya narimasa tanpa menghormati naruto sehingga membuat si merah a.k.a toshiie geram.

"hmmm...kenapa ya? mungkin hanya ingin, ya hanya ingin". ucap naruto santai tanpa menghiraukan narimasa.

"kichou bersembunyi di belakangku". ucap naruto pada kichou pelan sehingga hanya kichou yang bisa mendengarnya dan tanpa banyak bertanya kichou melakukan apa yang di perintahkan naruto.

"hey apa kalian ingin memainkan permainan raja denganku?". tanya naruto.

"apa itu permainan raja?". tanya narimasa balik.

"permainan merebutkan tahta!". balas naruto seraya menyeringai kecil.

"apa maksud anda touno?". ucap toshiie yang dari tadi hanya mendengar.

"hmmm... kalian bertarung denganku! jika aku kalah aku akan menyerahkan owari pada kalian!". tegas naruto membuat yang mendengarnya tercengang, termasuk kichou.

"apa maksud touno berbicara seperti itu!". kichou meminta penjelasan pada naruto.

"tunggu saja dan lihat kichou". kata naruto seraya mengelus kepala kichou untuk menenangkannya.

"dan jika kita kalah?". tanya narimasa.

"kalian hanya harus bekerja padaku dan aku yang menentukan kapan kalian berhenti!". tegas naruto. sementara di pikiran narimasa dan toshiie ini adalah keuntungan! jika kalah mereka mendapat pekerjaan dan tidak perlu mengembara dan jika menang tentunya tahta.

"apa anda tidak menyesal, touno?". tanya toshiie dengan seringaiannya.

"cobalah serang aku dengan bersamaan!". tegas naruto dan mulai menarik wakizashinya.

"kichou tunggu di atas kuda!". perintah naruto. kichou hanya menuruti apa yang naruto perintahkan karena tidak mungkin dirinya membantu naruto, yang ada dirinya hanya menjadi beban.

"kenapa kalian masih diam di situ?". tanya naruto pada toshiie dan narimassa.

HYYYAAA

tanpa menunggu lama toshiie dan narimassa berlari menuju naruto. toshii berada di depan narimassa dengan mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah perut naruto.

SRREKK

naruto hanya memutar wakizashinya searah jarum jam karena naruto berniat mengubah arahnya sehingga hanya mengenai angin di sebelah perut kiri naruto.

DUUAAGH

toshiie yang arah tombaknya di rubah oleh naruto terjerembab ke depan sehingga jaraknya dengan naruto hanya sekitar dua puluh centimeter, tanpa menunggu lama naruto menendang perut toshii dengan lututnya sehingga membuatnya menunduk.

DUUK

saat toshiie masih menunduk naruto memukulkan gagang wakizashinya pada kening toshii sehingga membuatnya limbung ke belakang.

narimassa yang masih berlari melihat toshiie limbung segera menambah kecepatannya, kemudian melompat dan menginjak pundak toshiie sehingga membuat lompatannya lebih tinggi. toshii yang di injak pundaknya akan terjatuh sebelum dengan cekatannya menahan dengan sisi tumpul tombaknya menjadikannya sanggaan.

TRAANNKK

naruto menahan ayunan vertical narimassa yang tadi melompat dengan memposisikan wakizashinya secara horizontal.

DUUUAAGH

narimassa yang akan menginjak tanah harus berhenti karena naruto menendangnya dengan kaki kanannya menuju perut sehingga membuatnya melayang di udara ke arah toshiie di belakangnya.

SWWUUSH

toshiie yang melihat narimassa terpental ke arah nya langsung melakukan sliding ke arah naruto dan mengayunkan tombaknya horizontal dari kiri ke kanan saat posisinya masih sliding.

CLEEB

TRRAANK

naruto menancapkan wakizashinya secara cepat di kanannya sehingga menyebabkan benturan antara wakizashi milik naruto dan tombak milik toshiie.

SWWUUUSH

toshiie yang melihat itu segera melompat menjauh dari naruto agar tidak terkena sabetan wakizashinya. tapi itu tidak mungkin karena naruto tidak akan menggunakan bilah tajamnya padanya, mungkin toshiie hanya takut dan lompatannya membawanya ke posisi narimassa berada di depan toshiie.

"jhahahaha... kalian hebat! apa kalian sudah menyerah?". tanya naruto mengakui kehebatan mereka, tapi ini belum seberapa di banding saat ia berlatih di dojo bersama hiashi-sama sang ayahanda nya(cieee).

"kau memang hebat touno!". balas toshii santai.

"tapi, KAMI MASIH BELUM MENYERAH!". teriak toshiie dan narimassa semangat.

"touno semangat!". teriak kichou menyemangati naruto.

SWWUUSH

toshiie berlari di belakang narimassa seraya melempar tombaknya ke arah atas.

SWWUUSH

narimassa berlari ke arah naruto di ikuti toshiie di belakang. saat jarak kira-kira setengah meter narimassa mengerem mendadak toshiie yang berada di belakangnya melompat dan menginjak pundak narimassa kemudian mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke arah naruto bersamaan dengan tusukan yang di arahkan narimassa pada dada naruto dan luncuran tombak toshiie dari atas yang tadi di lempar olehnya.

naruto melebarkan matanya melihat kombinasi ini di arah atas terdapat tombak di depan terdapat katana narimassa dan juga tendangan toshiie yang di arahkan padanya. jika mundur tombak yang berada di atas akan menghantam naruto jika maju dan menghindari katana narimassa ia akan terkena hantaman toshiie dan jika tidak menghindar katana narimassa menunggu mangsa.

naruto teringat akan aksi hiashi saat ia hampir mengalahkan nya. saat itu naruto tengah bertarung dengan hiashi, naruto menginjak kaki kanan hiashi dan menghantamkan pedang kayu dari kanan ke kiri, tapi hiashi berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara menjatuhkan diri.

CLEEBB

SWWUUUSH

DUUAAGH

naruto segera menjatuhkan dirinya. saat naruto jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya terdapat tombak yang menancap pada tanah dan tusukan dari katana narimassa saat toshiie berada di atasnya naruto segera mengankat kedua kakinya ke arah toshiie menggunakan otot pinggangnya. toshiie terkena tendangan naruto di kepalanya sehingga membuatnya limbung dan terkena ujung tumpul tombaknya sendiri pada perutnya.

SWUUUSH

DUUAAGH

katana narimasa berada di antara lutut naruto yang sedang mengangkat ke atas. tanpa menunggu lama narimassa mengayunkan vertical ke arah selangkangan naruto.

naruto segera memutar tubuhnya ke kanan di atas tanah dan melakukan posisi duduk sehingga membuat katana beserta pemegangnya jatuh di dekat naruto. tanpa basa-basi naruto menghantamkan siku tangan kanannya pada pelipisnya.

kichou yang melihat pertarungan telah selesai segera turun dari kuda dan mulai berlari kecil menuju naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"arigatou". ucap naruto.

"apa kalian sudah menyerah?". tanya naruto pada toshiie dan narimassa yang sudah berdiri.

"ha'i". ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"touno hebat! bahkan belum bergeser dari tempat awal berdiri!". puji kichou pada naruto, sedangkan toshiie dan narimassa kaget mendengarnya. toshiie dan narimassa melihat daerah pijakan naruto, ternyata benar di sana hanya ada pijakan pendek yang naruto buat saat menghindar dan menyerang yang artinya naruto tidak berpindah tempat dari awal.

"haah... kami kalah telak". pasrah mereka berdua.

"baiklah besok datanglah ke kastil pagi-pagi! kerja kalian hanya menjadi pengawalku! baiklah... jaa!". perintah naruto dan mulai menaiki kudanya bersama kichou, seraya pergi dari situ dan melambaikan satu tangannya pada mereka berdua yang menandakan naruto pergi.

 **~SKIP~**

pagi-pagi terlihat di kastil nagoya banyak sekali seorang samurai berkisar seratus sampai seratus lima puluh yang berada di halaman depan layaknya anjing penjaga ada yang memegang gagang katana, bersidekap dada, menampilkan wajah sangar.

dan keluarlah seorang pria berambut kuning tidak rapih hanya mengenakan mantel kimono uchikake untuk wanita berwarna merah a.k.a kimono yang di pakai oleh kichou kemarin sehingga sangat tidak menampilkan seorang figur pemimpin. orang itu adalah naruto calon pemimpin clan oda. naruto menuju ke arah gerombolan itu. saat ia berada di depan semua gerombolan itu.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, TOUNO-SAMA!". ucap mereka serempak seraya bersujud. sedangkan naruto yang masih ling-lung tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksudnya ini dan hanya menampilkan wajah cengonya.

TBC...

 **Q and A**

Q : Ceritanya terkesan agak dipaksakan, dan juga wordnya kurang panjang.  
Kuharap kedepannya tdak bgini lagi.

A : mungkin saya author yang baru buat dua fic jadi agak sulit! Soalnya tergantung nyali author juga. Meski nih author juga mesum tingkat akut, tapi kalo buat kaya gitu agak greget.

Q : Gw penasaran cerita ini terkesan karena gaya bahasa saya yang masih dalam pencarian.

Q : lanjut, senpai! Apa ada lemon nya? Hehehe.

A : huaaa

dengan lanjutannya, tapi penulisannya perlu banyak perbaikan lagi. Dari kapital dan lainnya.

A : maaf untuk capital nama dan lainnya saya nggak bias. Bukan berarti saya kesulitan dalam bahasa, tapi karena saya pake aplikasi quicko**ice. Jadi penulisannya semua kecil kecuali klo yang udah di capslock dan penulisannya bakalan lama kalo harus di buat bentar" capslock. Ini aja ngaret yang harusnya 2 minggu malah 1 bulan.

Maaf wordnya masih sedikit saya pegel ngetik lama" kalo di hp. Dan chap depan masih tentang oda clan arc tentang bagaimana naruto mendapatkan posisi pemimpin atau lebih tepatnya di pilih.

 **Kritik, saran, dan flame nya, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!, TOUNO-SAMA". ucap mereka serempak seraya bersujud. sedangkan naruto yang masih ling-lung tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya memasang wajah cengo.

 **~Another fort(tulisannya bener gak? saya mau nulis kastil)**

"touno!". ucap seseorang berambut hitam khas samurai melakukan sujud ala ksatria kepada orang di depannya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan'touno'.

"ada apa?".

"oda nobunaga merekrut beberapa orang untuk menjadi pengawalnya!". lanjutnya. sedangkan orang yang di panggil touno itu hanya menampilkan raut muka sedang berpikir.

"apa kau mempunyai saran?". keluarlah seseorang di balik tembok.

"ya !". jawab orang yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"apa?".

"kenapa tidak kita serang saja sekarang touno! jika kita menundanya hanya akan menambah kesulitan karena bertambahnya penjaga!". balas bawahan yang keluar dari persembunyian.

"mungkin, tapi jangan gegabah! bagaimana pun dia adalah

.

.

.

.

.

KAKAK KU!".

 **Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x mini harem**

 **Yoshiharu s.x ?**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **CHAPTER III (Oda Clan II)**

"ada apa ini jii-san, katsuie-san?". tanya naruto pada hirate masahide dan shibata katsuie.

shibata katsuie jendral clan oda yang berpihak kepada oda nobuyuki atau lebih tepatnya jendral di bawah pimpinan oda nobuyuki. berambut hitam khas samurai yang mempunyai style layaknya shikamaru dengan bagian tengah bersinar layaknya matahari a.k.a plontos khas profesor.

"kemarin tersebar kabar tentang oda nobunaga sedang mencari pekerja! maka dari itu rakyat dan juga rurounin(bener gak?). berdatangan untuk mencari pekerjaan!". balas masahide dengan menatap sengit oda nobunaga.

"aha-ahaha-ahahaha... gomenasai jii kemarin aku terlibat pertempuran dengan dua orang pemuda. aku tidak tau akan rumor itu". naruto tertawa canggung karena di tatap seperti itu.

"tunggu! apa touno tidak apa-apa?". tanya katsuie yang sedari tadi diam dengan menampilkan raut khawatirnya.

"tenang saja itu bukan masalah besar, jii dan juga katsuie-san bantu aku merekrut sebagian orang!". perintah naruto yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari keduanya sembari menghela nafas.

"minna-san bangunlah". ucap naruto santai.

"ouh iya, shibata-san kau boleh istirahat maafkan aku atas kesalahanku yang tadi". ucap naruto pada katsuie, sementara katsuie hanya tersenyum.

"dan jii temani aku, jii boleh duduk". ucap naruto dan respon yang di berikan mashide berbeda dengan katsuie.

"baiklah minna-san! aku akan mengadakan test, mungkin kalian akan terbunuh atau pingsan!". banyak sekali bisikan yang terdengar, sebelum naruto melanjutkan.

"aku mengadakan dua test satu test fisik kedua hanya apa yang di sampaikan oleh jii mengenai kalian boleh bekerja atau tidak! jika apa yang di katakan jii tidak maka kalian tidak di terima, tapi itu jika kalian bisa melewati test fisik dariku!". ucap naruto. sementara mereka hanya menyeringai karena yang mereka tau adalah oda nobunaga itu penyakitan dan pasti akan mudah. sungguh cover lebih baik dari pada isi itu yang di pikirkan mereka.

"baiklah tolong berbaris dengan satu barisan!". ucap naruto yang segera di patuhi oleh mereka.

satu persatu mulai berbaris, yang mereka pikir ini hanya menjadi pemeriksaan dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun naruto menyeringai kecil.

'pemeriksaan berubah menjadi penyiksaan!'. batin naruto menyeringai jahat.

"yo touno! ada apa ini?". tanya seseorang yang memakai baju merah yang sangat khas dengan sifat semangatnya.

"domo, touno!". tanya seseorang dengan baju berwarna biru gelap dengan sifat berbanding terbalik dengan yang memakai baju merah.

omongan keduanya membuat naruto mengalihkan direksinya dari para peserta menuju ke arah keduanya.

"ahk, inuchiyo, sassa! tunggulah dengan jii". tunjuk naruto pada masahide. inuchiyo atau toshiie maeda dan juga sassa narimasa segera berjalan menuju hirate masahide dan duduk di sebelah masahide dan mulai berbincang. naruto mengalihkan kembali direksinya menuju para peserta.

"baiklah kita mulai! silahkan maju satu persatu!". perintah naruto.

satu peserta maju mendekati naruto dengan santai tanpa kesiagaan.

SRREET

SWWUUSH

naruto melakukan uppercut menuju dagunya saar peserta itu pada jarak naruto, tapi peserta itu berhasil menghindar dan hanya menggoresnya.

BRRUUUKK.

"ITULAH YANG TERJADI JIKA KALIAN MEREMEHKANKU!" teriak naruto sehingga para peserta melihat ke arah naruto.

"kenapa! ke-kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri!". ucap peserta pertama yang lututnya bergetar.

"tenang saja kau akan bisa berdiri beberapa saat lagi! dan kau gagal!". ucap naruto dengan senyuman.

"kau kalah! **MAKA TUNDUKLAH PADAKU! PADA ORANG YANG AKAN MENGUASAI SELURUH DARATAN DINEGRI INI**!". semua anggota oda clan yang berada di sana untuk melihat atau menyaksikan bagaimana nobunaga atau naruto bertarung hanya membulatkan matanya dengan mulut menganga mendengar ucapannya yang penuh dengan penekanan itu, karena oda nobunaga yang mereka ketahui hanya seorang pesakitan yang tidak mungkin akan mengatakan kata itu.

" **DENGARKAN AKU KUZU-DOMO! AKU ODA NOBUNAGA AKAN MENGUASAI DARATAN INI DAN AKU AKAN MEMILIH SIAPA YANG AKAN KU JADIKAN PELAYANKU! MAKA DARI ITU PENGKHIANATAN, DAN KEJAHATAN TIDAK AKAN KU AMPUNI! JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU KARENA AKU TAU APA YANG KUKATAKAN DAN KULAKUKAN! AKU ABSOLUTE! TUNDUKLAH PADAKU!"** ucap naruto penuh penekanan dengan aura yang berkoar dari tubuhnya sangatlah kuat sehingga menyebabkan banyak dari para peserta ahk tidak, banyak dari oda clan juga ikut berjongkok ala ksatria, kecuali shibata katsuie, hirate masahide dan para jendral yang berada di bilik kamar tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan hanya merasakan aura yang kuat dari nobunaga.

para jendral dan juga banyak para pekerja yang merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan yang kuat segera berlari menuju halaman depan untuk mengetahui akan apa yang terjadi.

niwa nagahide, tsuneoki, toukichiro kinoshita mereka yang kebetulan sedang berada di kastil nagoya segera berlari juga ke halaman depan kastil.

"mah...mah... berdirilah mari kita lanjutkan testnya!". naruto meredakan suasana setelah melihat sekelilingnya di penuhi oleh para pekerja dan jendral tidak lupa sang pengawal pribadi tsuneoki.

"ada apa tadi?". ucap niwa nagahide pada katsuie.

"kau pasti terkejut jika melihat touno yang sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya!". ucap katsuie terkagum.

"souka!". balas nagahide tenang karena sudah tau siapa yang mengeluarkan aura tadi.

banyak bisikan kagum yang di layangkan pada naruto yang saat ini menjadi nobunaga.

"baiklah para peserta majulah! jangan terkagum melihatku!". ucap naruto dengan nada sombong yang menimbulkan efek animasi chibi naruto dengan hidung memanjang.

peserta kedua maju dengan siaga penuh.

naruto memasuki gaya taijutsu clan hyuga yang di ajarkan oleh hiashi. peserta itu semakin dekat menuju naruto hingga pada saat peserta itu maju satu langkah dan naruto menyeringai yang terlihat oleh para peserta.

"kau di dalam wilayahku!". ucap naruto pelan bagaikan bisikan.

WUUUSSSH

BBBUUGGH

tanpa berkutik lawan naruto pingsan di tempat.

"inuchiyo, sassa perkenalkan diri kalian pada yang lainnya!". ucap naruto seraya melihat ke arah tsuneoki yang melihat aneh duo brother itu.

"ha'i, touno!". ucap mereka berdua serempak dengan nada ceria khas inuchiyo dan nada sombong khas dari narimasa.

 **~SKIP~**

banyak para peserta yang gagal mengikuti test pertama naruto dan hanya menyisakan dua orang.

"hah siapa nama kalian?". tanya naruto sembari menghela nafas, bagaimana tidak! dari semua orang yang berjumlah ratusan itu tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat dan hanya membuatnya lelah pikiran.

"aku mori yoshinari!". ucapnya dengan aura positive menguar dari tubuhnya. naruto melihatnya dengan jelas dan juga empat anak kecil yang dari jauh terlihat menyemangatinya dan naruto hanya menebak bahwa mereka adalah anaknya.

"domo, touno-sama. aku tahara denjirou, aku bekerja sebagai pedagang keliling, lalu mendengar bahwa touno akan mempekerjakan seseorang maka dari itu aku mengikuti test ini, touno-sama!". ucap tahara denjirou dengan nada khas seorang penjilat.

'seseorang yang selalu berpikiran positive dan seorang penjilat,kah!'. koar batin naruto.

"kau boleh menyerangku mori-san?". tantang naruto.

"ha'i touno-sama! aku tidak akan menahan diriku!". ucap yoshinari dengan senyuman yang terus melekat.

"cici-ue jangan sampai menyentuhnya atau nanti cici-ue akan di penggal! jika cici-ue di penggal bagaimana kita akan mencari makan?!". teriak anak kecil yang tadi naruto lihat tengah menyemati yoshinari.

"ahahahahha". naruto menanggapi ucapan anak itu hanya dengan sebuah candaan.

"maafkan atas kelancangan anak saya,touno!". ucap yoshinari dengan menundukan badannya.

"tidak apa-apa, jaga dia baik-baik! aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang baik!". puji naruto.

"arigatou gozaimasu,touno-sama!". ucap yoshinari masih dengan membungkuk.

"bangunlah kita mulai testnya!". perintah naruto.

"ha'i!".

dengan itu naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda khas clan hyuga. yoshinari yang melihat itu segera berlari untuk memukul naruto. saat naruto tahu yoshinari berada dalam jangkauannya naruto tak kuasa menahan seringai sehingga sangat terlihat oleh yoshinari. yoshinari saat melihat seringaian itu segera menghentikan langkahnya tapi karena keseimbangannya tidak stabil yoshinari pun terjatuh pada saat bertepatan dengan pukulan naruto yang menuju dadanya gagal karena ketidaksengajaan.

"ahahaha... kau kuterima! walau tadi tidak sengaja itu tidak masalah!". ucap naruto yang membuat yoshinari terkejut karena keberuntungan menyelamatkannya.

"arigatou gozaimasu!". ucap yoshinari seraya berjalan menuju masahide.

"dan kau tahara denjirou! sepertinya kau hebat! ayo kita mulai!". tantang naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"ano... touno bolehkah aku menggunakan pedang?". tanya denjirou dengan nada sok baiknya.

"hmmm... tidak masalah, pelayan bisa kau ambilkan pedang kayu!". perintah naruto pada salah satu pelayan.

"maafkan hamba, apakah touno bersedia menggunakan pedang asli?!". tanya denjirou dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya yang tak luput dari pengamatan naruto.

"souka kau menantangku!". tegas naruto dengan seringainya.

"tidak sopan! memang siapa kau!". teriak tsuneoki.

"touno tolak saja!". teriak salah satu pelayan di situ.

"ahk maafkan hamba bukan maksud hamba begitu, tapi jika tidak bisa hamba tidak keberatan!". ucap kembali denjirou dengan menahan seringai.

"ahk sou sou, baiklah! tsuneoki perintahkan salah satu pelayan wanita untuk masuk kamarku dan ambilkan wakizashiku! **jangan biarkan laki-laki memasuki kamarku!** ". perintah naruto mutlak dengan penekanan di setiap kata terakhirnya.

"aku mengerti kau menantangku memakai pedang asli di depan semua bawahanku!, tapi **... terimakasih! karena dengan ini aku akan menunjukan kekuatanku yang absolute!** aku tidak tau kau berasal dari mana! ataupun siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memata-mataiku!, tapi **... aku yakin akan membuatmu tunduk padaku!** ". denjirou yang mendengar itu mebelalakan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan nobunaga tepat sasaran.

"dengarkan aku minna-san! **jangan ada yang mengganggu pertarunganku meski apapun yang terjadi! karena ini adalah batu loncatan untukku menguasai daratan ini!".** naruto menekan kata-katanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"hanya bercanda hehehe". ucap naruto dengan nada bercanda berbeda dengan mulutnya yang menyeringai yang membuat wajahnya tampak aneh.

"touno! ini wakizashinya!". ucap tsuneoki dengan melempar wakizashi tepat pada naruto.

naruto mengendus ujung dari sarung wakizashinya.

''sial masih berbau! untung tsune-chan memegang tepat di dekat sarung ujung dekat pembatas!'. batin naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sarung wakizashi naruto di pakai untuk hal mesum semalam.

"bisa kita mulai, penyusup-san!". seringai naruto tidak terlepas dari wajahnya, sementara denjirou mengretakkan giginya karena ketahuan sebagai penyusup.

'tidak kusangka sinopsis dalam cover belakang game menyelamatkanku dari penyusupan hahaha!". batin naruto tersenyum nista.

denjirou mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya sehingga membuat pelayan melihatnya dengan nafas yang tercekat karena udara mulai terasa menyakitkan dan jangan lupa kekhawatiran terhadap tuannya, naruto yang merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat hanya menyiagakan dirinya. hiashi-sama pernah mengatakan 'aura seseorang tidak selalu menujukan seberapa kuatnya dia!, tapi itu bisa saja menunjukan bahwa seberapa terpojoknya dia, mengerti?'. naruto yang selalu bermain di dojo hyuga tidak pernah mengerti ucapan itu, karena setaunya aura membunuh pasti di gunakan untuk tujuan bahwa aku telah siap atau aku yang terkuat, tapi sekarang naruto mengerti bahwa kata-kata itu memang benar. dari kesiagaan denjirou terhadap sekitarnya dan juga dari pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

naruto yang melihat kesiagaan denjirou pun menyeringai buas.

"tsuneoki pinjamkan aku katana milikmu!". tanpa membantah tsuneoki melempar katananya pada naruto, denjirou yang melihat itu semakin bersiaga.

naruto berjalan ke arah denjirou yang tengah bersiaga dengan santai tidak lupa dengan seringainya yang terus melekat.

naruto berlari ke arah denjirou seraya melemparkan katananya ke atas langit.

sassa narimasa dan juga maeda toshiie'inuchiyo' hanya melebarkan matanya karena tak menyangka sang touno akan melakukan hal ini.

saat naruto hampir sampai pada denjirou dengan jarak tiga meter naruto langsung mengerem mendadak sehingga menampilkan efek debu di kakinya. saat naruto berhenti sebuah katana dari langit jatuh tepat di depan sebelah kiri naruto,

TRAAANK

sebelum katana menyentuh tanah yang masih berjarak satu meter naruto segera mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang terdapat wakizashi dengan katana yang melayang tadi sehingga membuat katana tadi beputar cepat.

DUUKKHH

dengan perhitungan yang pasti katana yang berputar di udara segera di tendang naruto yang menyebabkan katana tadi bergerak lurus diagonal menuju kepala denjirou. denjirou membolakan matanya, tanpa basa-basi denjirou menghindar ke arah kanan dari pandangan naruto sehingga membuat pipi kanannya tergores oleh katana yang mengarah ke arah kepalanya dan menancap tepat pada dinding kastil yang terbuat dari kayu.

"kau hebat sekali!". puji naruto pada denjirou karena bisa menghindari serangannya.

"mungkin jika menggunakan wakizashi milikmu gerakannya akan lebih cepat dan juga lebih bertenaga!". balas denjirou merendah.

"ahk jika aku menggunakan wakizashi aku harus memutar otak jika wakizashinya bukan menancap pada dinding dan malah keluar daerah kastil!". jujur naruto karena ini hanya pemberian naruto takut ini akan di ambil kembali.

"kau pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempelajari teknik itu?". balas denjirou yang mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan katananya secara vertical.

"tidak, tidak! aku hanya melihatnya kemarin dari salah satu bawahanku!". jawab naruto polos tak menghiraukan denjirou yang menganggap ucapannya hanya bualan.

"aku tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya ucapanmu!". balas denjirou dengan nada meremehkan.

naruto melempar wakizashinya ke atas sekitar dua meter di atas naruto. mata denjirou secara reflek melihat ke arah wakizashi naruto menghiraukan sang pemilik yang berlari ke arahnya. walau hanya setengah detik itu cukup untuk naruto berlari dari jarak 2 meter ke arah denjirou, naruto memukul telak denjirou tepat pada jantungnya.

denjirou tidak bergerak atau tidak bisa bergerak.

'heartbreak shot, date eiji!'. batin naruto menyebutkan nama petinju kelas bulu dari jepang yang menggunakan heartbreakshot untuk menghentikan jantung seseorang untuk sementara.

CLEB

wakizashi naruto menancap tepat di sisi kanannya. naruto mencabutnya dan mengarahkan bilah tajam dari wakizashi yang tadi menancap ke arah leher denjirou yang sudah bisa bergerak.

"kau kalah! **tunduklah!** ". tegas naruto dengan penekanan.

"untuk siapa kau kesini?". tanya naruto santai.

".."

"souka! ikat dia dan ... hmmm... aku punya ide bagus!". para pengawal segera mengikatnya, denjirou yang melihat seringai naruto agak cemas juga dalam hatinya jika terjadi penyiksaan.

"ikat dia dan ... kelikitiki dia sampai dia menjawabnya!". perintah naruto licik dan segera di ikuti oleh para pengawal.

 **~SKIP~**

"ani-ue!". naruto berbalik melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. naruto baru saja selesai mandi maka dari itu naruto hanya mengenakan kimono yukata sehingga menampilkan lekuk badannya. kimono yukata adalah kimono tipis untuk musim panas, naruto memakai ini karena kesalahan pelayannya. tapi naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil.

"ada apa nobuna?". ucap naruto pada perempuan tomboy dengan gaya rambut ponytail berwarna pirang. naruto akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan adik dari nobunaga, entah kenapa oda nobuna selalu memerah jika berada di dekatnya naruto tau biasanya itu cinta!, tapi ini antara hubungan sedarah maka dari itu naruto agak heran juga melihatnya.

"ani-ue kita kencan!". ucap atau mungkin perintah nobuna terang-terangan, sementara naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"aku mempunyai istri nobuna". tolak naruto lembut.

"ahk sou sou ani-ue mempunyai kichou yang setiap malam sering terdengar suara lenguhan dan juga jangan lupa jika semalam ani-ue melakukan sesuat-". ucapan nobuna terhenti karena naruto membekapnya dan jika orang lain kesal nobuna malah berpikir jika rencananya ini berhasil.

"kau! nobuna! apa kau sering mengintip! itu tidak baik melihat kegiatan orang lain apalagi kegiatan suami-istri!". ucap naruto mode ceramah.

"tapi ani-ue suara ani-ue dan kichou terdengar sampai kamar sebelah yaitu kamarku! mana mungkin aku tidur dengan suara ahk kichou~kichou~ ahnn~no-". naruto membekap lagi mulut nobuna tidak lupa dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga.

"baiklah baiklah kita pergi setelah aku ganti pakaian! tunggulah di halaman belakang di depan kandang kuda!". perintah naruto dan nobuna hanya menyeringai akan jawaban naruto.

"yosh... kerja bagus oda nobuna!". bisik nobuna pada dirinya sendiri.

 **~SKIP~**

naruto memakai baju hitam dengan motif tangkai sakura tanpa daun khas kematian dan terusan seperti kemarin karena naruto meminta hampir sepuluh kimono dengan motif yang sama, berbeda dengan nobuna yang memakai kimono uchikake berwarna merah motif burung bangau dan kimono dalamnya berwarna kuning.

seperti biasa bagaikan kematian dan kehidupan.

"ani-ue kita kemana?". tanya nobuna lembut.

"hmm... kita akan mencari tas milikku!". jawab naruto.

"tas?". tanya nobuna ambigu.

"ya... aku menjatuhkan tas milikku di sekitar jalan keluar pasar". naruto meluruskan apa yang ia ucapkan seraya berjalan ke arah kandang kuda.

"kau mau membawa kuda milikmu, ... kan?". tanya naruto dengan nada ragu.

"ani-ue selalu berkuda dengan kichou kan? mana mungkin aku membawa milikku! lagi pula milik ani-ue besar, coklat, dan berurat!". balas nobuna dengan mengesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mulut yang berhembus dengan keras menimbulkan embun yang tercipta dari nafasnya. naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memerah dengan kepala yang berasap.

tukh

naruto menyentil dahi nobuna dengan tangan kanannya.

"ittai ne, ani-ue!". ucap nobuna.

"kau, entah bagaimana mungkin kau mengalami gangguan psikologi! (bener gk nih?)". balas naruto dengan nada seorang penceramah.

"psikololi? apa itu? apa nama bagian tubuh?". nobuna berucap polos.

"ya!". jawab naruto singkat.

"bagian mana?". naruto menunjuk kepala nobuna seakan memberitahu'kepala'.

"jadi kepalaku mengalami gangguan". ucap nobuna tanpa sadar.

"APA! jadi ani-ue bilang bahwa aku gila!". teriak nobuna keras.

"itu kau yang bilang bukan aku!" ucap naruto santai.

"ita-ita-ittai! nobuna kenapa malah mencubit pinggangku!".

"itu salah ani-ue!". balas nobuna sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"baiklah kita naik sekarang!". naruto menaiki kuda miliknya saat sudah sampai pada kandang kuda miliknya, sementara nobuna menerima uluran tangan naruto dan duduk di pangkuan naruto dengan memeluk pinggang naruto.

 **~SKIP~**

naruto dan juga nobuna keluar dari kastil nagoya. naruto tidak tau apa maksud nobuna mengajaknya seperti ini, naruto bukan tidak tau tentang masalah incest, tapi ini bukan di masa depan. masa di mana semua bisa terjadi gay atau homo lesbi atau sesama jenis perempuan naruto tau akan hal itu naruto termasuk kedalam orang genius walaupun kadang bertingkah bodoh dia tau kalau masa ini dan masa depan berbeda, jadi naruto tidak tau apa hukuman untuk orang yang melakukan pernikahan sedarah dan mungkin jalannya untuk menguasai jepang akan terancam.

"ani-ue kita ke kedai dango, setelah itu, dango dan dango kemudian membeli dango lagi! bagaimana?". nobuna bercrocos tentang dango tanpa henti, sedangkan naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan nobuna tentang dangonya yang katanya enak itu.

"baiklah baiklah, kita membeli dango setelah aku menemukan tas milikku!". jawab naruto dengan malas dan di balas senyuman puas dari nobuna.

naruto kemudian memacu kuda yang dinaikinya agar lebih cepat menuju tempat tujuan hingga sampai pada perbatasan antara pasar dan juga jalan keluarnya.

"di mana ya?". tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri walaupun nobuna mendengarnya ia hanya mengabaikannya.

"apa ani-ue tau letak terakhir kalinya?". pertanyaan retoris yang di keluarkannya.

"kalau saja aku tau di mana tempat terakhirnya maka aku tidak mencarinya! dan pasti langsung ketemu nobuna!". ucap naruto dengan nada malas.

"tapi kan aku hanya bertanya! tapi kenapa ani-ue menjawabnya kasar seperti itu! huh!". nobuna memalingkan wajahnya ke depan sementara naruto hanya terdiam'aku kan tidak membentaknya!'. pikir naruto.

"hah... maaf maaf".

"kita turun di sini dan mencarinya dengan berjalan kaki". lanjut naruto dengan cepat untuk meredakan suasana hati nobuna.

"ha'i". balas nobuna dengan ketus.

naruto berjalan dengan tangan kanan yang menarik kuda dan tangan kiri yang menggenggam tangan kanan nobuna. walau nobuna memperlihatkan wajah ketus tapi berbeda dengan rona pipinya yang memerah hingga menampilkan kesan imut dari nobuna tipikal tsundere pikir naruto.

"ah ani-ue apa yang kau maksud dengan tas itu adalah benda berwarna hitam itu?". tanya nobuna seraya menunjuk pinggir jalan yang terdapat tas ukuran tiga puluh cm persegi.

"ahk terimakasih nobuna!". naruto melepas pagutan tangannya dari nobuna sehingga membuatnya cemberut. naruto segera menalikan tali kudanya pada batang kayu dan sedikit berlari menuju tas miliknya dan nobuna yang melihatnya hanya mengikuti naruto. naruto mengambil tas miliknya dan mulai memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"solar charger, psp, headset, hand phone, buku, emm...". naruto berpikir sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"ani-ue benda apa itu?". tanya nobuna dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"ini adalah alat untuk melakukan sihir! kau pasti akan terkejut jika aku memakainya!". jawab naruto dengan mimik sok serius tapi masih di percaya oleh nobuna sehingga menampilkan wajahnya yang menegang. naruto membuka bukunya dan menampilkan goresan pensil yang menunjukan lukisan potret berwajah seorang perempuan.

"ani-ue itu lukisan siapa?". tanya nobuna yang telah kembali memasang wajah penasaran karena lukisan potret itu.

"ini milikku". jawab naruto, sementara nobuna hanya bisa kagum karena baru mengetahui naruto hebat dalam melukis. nobuna menepuk keningnya.

"maksudku itu gambar siapa?". tanya kembali nobuna.

"hinata-hime". jawab naruto seraya menatap lukisan potret yang ia buat yang ternyata adalah lukisan potret dari hinata dengan lembut, nobuna yang melihatnya dan mendengarnya hanya mengernyit heran.

"apa ani-ue selingkuh?". tanya nobuna menyelidik.

"hahaha ... kichou yang kedua!". kekeh naruto disertai jawaban tegasnya.

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di istana!". nobuna tidak menyerah.

"karena dia bukan dari sini". balas naruto santai.

"rakyat?".

"bisa jadi".

"putri?".

"bisa jadi".

"perempuan?".

"tidak, dia seorang wanita". nobuna heran dengan jawaban naruto.

"apa bedanya perempuan dan wanita?". tanya nobuna masih mengintrogasi.

"tentu saja beda! perempuan adalah orang yang masih memiliki status emmm... sendiri dan wanita tidak". 'maksudku status perawan". naruto terkikik geli dengan definisi yang di berikan olehnya sendiri, sebenernya agak aneh juga tapi tak apalah.

"aku tidak mengerti, ani-ue! status apa? menikah? artinya ani-ue mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan wanita yang bernama hinata ini! akan ku laporkan pada kichou atau mungkin saitou dosan ayahnya". 'rencanaku berjalan hahaha". nobuna tertawa nista dalam batinnya dengan rencana ini mungkin ia bisa jadi yang ketiga setelah kichou pikir nobuna.

"haah... kau tahu aku telah memberitahukannya pada kichou! dia menangis, tapi dia tetap menerimanya! sayang sekali rencanamu gagal! hahaha...". nobuna tersentak darimana ani-uenya ini tahu bahwa ia sedang menjalankan rencana multispesial ini! apa ani-ue adalah seorang onmyouji dengan kekuatan membaca pikiran! batin nobuna.

"aku bukan onmyouji dan aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran! jadi kapan kau ingin membeli dango hmm?". nobuna semakin tersentak tapi dia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"s-sekaranglah!". gagap nobuna seraya berdiri dan mulai menarik tangan kiri naruto menuju kuda milik naruto dengan tatapan terus ke arah depan untuk menghindari naruto melihat rona merah di pipinya. naruto dan nobuna menaiki kudanya dengan nobuna berada di pangkuan naruto sembari memeluk pinggang naruto sehingga mendekap naruto dalam pelukan nobuna.

"lebih baik kita makannya di sana!". tunjuk naruto pada salah satu kedai.

"ha'i!". jawab nobuna dengan semangat.

naruto dan nobuna membeli beberapa tusuk dango. naruto yang beberapa tusuk sedangkan nobuna puluhan tusuk ia lahap dengan rakus membuat naruto membatin'maniak dango!'. naruto tidak sadar diri tentang kecintaannya terhadap ramen. selesai naruto dan nobuna memakan dango mereka segera kembali ke kastil tidak lupa dengan bekal yang naruto bawa a.k.a oleh-oleh dango yang ia bawa untuk kichou sang istri, bagaimanapun ia masih punya hati nurani untuk membiarkan kichou merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang suami.

naruto turun dari kudanya sesaat sampai di halaman depan kastil nagoya, berjalan menuju ke arah kamar miliknya serta kichou melupakan nobuna yang mencak-mencak karena langsung di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh naruto sang ani-ue.

"kichou!". ucap naruto dengan agak keras dari luar kamar saat berada di kamar miliknya dan kichou.

"aku masuk!". naruto menggeser pintu kamarnya dan tidak mendapati apapun selain kamarnya yang tertata rapi. naruto berjalan kembali ke halaman depan saat di dapatinya ada keributan. berjalan ke halaman depan dan saat ia telah sampai di kejutkan kembali oleh tsuneoki terlihat mendapat beberapa goresan luka yang terlihat terbuka di dada punggung dan tangannya.

 **"siapa yang melakukannya?!".** naruto terlihat menggeram bagaimana tidak! itu bukan luka jatuh dari tebing atau tertabrak kereta kuda itu jelas hasil dari sebuah pedang! siapapun yang menyerang bawahannya harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal! itu yang di ajarkan hiashi-sama padanya.

"touno ki-kichou ...". tsuneoki terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, bagaimanapun luka ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat kichou dalam bahaya.

 **"apa yang terjadi?!".** naruto semakin panas saat mendengar nama kichou dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"tou-touno-sa-sama". naruto yang sadar dengan tindakannya, kembali menyadarkan dirinya yang sempat lost control.

"maafkan aku, sebenarnya ada apa ini?". tanya naruto kembali yang sudah terlihat senang.

"tou-touno tak perlu me-meminta ma-maaf se-sehar-".

"tidak perlu basa-basi! ada apa?". tanya naruto memotong tsuneoki.

"kau perlu pengobatan!". lanjut naruto sehingga beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya tersenyum.

"ki-kichou ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"di culik!".

 **Tbc . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

"ki-kichou ...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **di culik!".**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x mini harem**

 **Yoshiharu s.x ?**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **CHAPTER IV (Oda Clan III : the Last)**

naruto yang mendengarnya naik pitam, pikirannya melayang memikirkan siapa yang melakukannya.

"siapa?". tanya naruto sembari berusaha menetralisir amarahnya yang sudah memuncak.

"oda nobuyuki, de gozaru!". balas tsuneoki dengan nada tegas.

"baiklah! sekarang kau pergilah dan obati lukamu!". naruto memikirkan sesuatu sebelum bertindak. ia tidak mungkin membawa pasukannya menuju kastil suemori dan menyerang adiknya atau adik dari nobunaga!.

"pelayan panggilkan inuchiyo, sassa, dan yoshinari!". perintah naruto cepat dan tak menunggu lama ketiga bawahan naruto terlihat berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"ada apa touno?". tanya inuchiyo dan yoshinari, sementara narimasa hanya diam mendengarkan.

"cepat siapkan kuda! kita akan membuat seseorang menyesal karena menyeret orang terdekatku!". naruto memperlihatkan seringai kejamnya. ketiga bawahan naruto hanya mengangguk, mereka mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. diam, dengarkan dan patuhi! walau mereka baru beberapa hari bekerja sebagai pengawal mereka tahu, membangkang sama artinya dengan mati, jadi lebih baik menuruti daripada mati.

"aku akan menyiapkan pasukan untuk menuju suemori!". tegas sassa.

"tidak, tidak! kita berempat sudah cukup untuk menyerang suemori!". mereka terkejut mendengarnya. apa tuan mereka sudah gila! dia bilang menyerang! berempat! kastil suemori!.

"ha'i!". jawab mereka lantang. beginilah nasib mereka, tapi bagaimanapun mereka percaya pada tuan mereka walau harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

"cepat siapkan peralatan kalian dan jangan lupa kuda!". dengan itu naruto kembali menuju kamarnya di dampingi oleh pelayan yang sedang di perintah oleh naruto. naruto memasuki kamarnya kembali, mengambil wakizashi hasil pemberian dan mulai memasang zirah perangnya yang berwarna merah dan kimmono hitam di bagian dalam. memakai jubah merah beserta topeng tengu berwarna kuning.

"touno kami sudah siap!". naruto melihat ke arah pintunya dan melihat tiga bayangan sedang duduk dogeza.

"baiklah tunggu di halaman depan!". perintah naruto. naruto segera berdiri dan pergi menuju ke arah pintu geser tadi.

SRRREEEKK

pintu geser di buka. naruto berdiam diri merasakan bagaimana angin sepoy-sepoy membelainya lewat sela-sela topeng miliknya.

"saa kita mulai pertunjukan hari ini!". gumam naruto seraya menutup pintu dan kembali berjalan menuju ke halaman depan kastil nagoya. naruto di atas lantai kayu kastil nagoya, aura naruto berkobar layaknya api yang menyelimuti tubuh naruto. ini bukan aura menakutkan berwarna hitam ataupun ungu yang biasanya keluar saat marah, tapi aura berwarna putih layaknya asap tembakau aura suci sehingga para pelayan yang melintas di jalan naruto dari jauhpun segera berhenti dan membungkukan badannya. bukan karena takut, bukan karena intimidasi, tapi kehangatan yang di pancarkan aura naruto sangat mengenakan dan badan ataupun tubuh milik orang lain terasa panas saat tidak membungkukan badannya.

"kita pergi!". perintah naruto saat sudah sampai di halaman depan. semua pengawal naruto menunduk merasakan auranya.

"tapi apa tidak apa-apa hanya berlima?". tanya kinoshita. yah berlima! sassa narimasa, maeda toshiie, mori yoshinari, kinoshita toukichiro dan terakhir naruto atau oda nobunaga.

"ikuti aku!". naruto berjalan dan mulai menaiki kuda milikknya. para pengawal tak menunggu lama dan mulai menaiki kudanya masing-masing.

"kita pergi!". ucap naruto dengan mengangkat kaki kuda bagian depannya dan setelah gravitasi membawanya kembali. kuda milik naruto dan para pengawalnya segera pergi menuju kastil suemori dengan kecepatan penuh.

naruto dan para pengawalnya terus bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kastil suemori tempat nobuyuki sang adik nobunaga yang telah berani menculik keluarganya. kichou pernah menangis untuknya pernah tertawa bersamanya dan terakhir! dia sedang mengandung anaknya! bagaimanapun kichou adalah istrinya dan jika kichou sampai mengeluarkan darah miliknya walau satu tetes ia takkan memaafkannya. senyumannya adalah senyuman naruto juga sedihnyapun sama, dan sekarang darah kichou juga darahnya! dan ia takkan membiarkan darah miliknya menetes. naruto dan para pengawalnya terus berkuda dengan kecepatan penuh hingga tak terasa ia dan para pengawalnya sudah berada tepat lima ratus meter di gerbang kastil suemori.

hari sudah malam saat naruto tiba di depan gerbang kastil, aura milik naruto tak henti-hentinya menguar saat di perjalanan bahkan sampai sekarang. naruto memandang ke arah gerbang, lebih tepatnya ke arah prajurit yang sedang menjaga gerbang dan juga archer yang berada di atas dinding pertahanan kastil suemori. naruto terus memandang ke arah prajurit di depannya, mulai menjalankan kudanya secara perlahan menyebabkan prajurit di depannya bersiaga. para pengawal naruto mengikuti dengan pelan di belakang naruto. di kanan inuchiyo yang sedang memegang tombaknya dan di sebelah inuchiyo ada toukichiro yang sedang memegang katana miliknya yang berada di kirinya dengan tangan kanan. di kiri ada yoshinari yang sama dengan inuchiyo tengah memegang tombaknya dengan tangan kanannya dan di sebelahnya sassa yang sama dengan toukichiro tengah memegang katananya.

naruto masih berjalan pelan dan mengambil senapan angin yang terpajang di badan kanan kudanya, memantik senapannya dan membidik ke arah prajurit lawan.

DUUAARR

naruto menembakkannya dan mengenai archer yang berada di atas pertahanan kastil. semua archer terdiam melihatnya, bagaimana bisa menembak dari jarak empat ratus meter tanpa meleset. para samurai yang mendengarnya bagaikan genderang perang yang di tabuh dan menyulut api amarahnya.

HYAAAA

HEEYYAA

samurai yang berzirah layaknya prajurit itu berteriak keras dan berlari ke arah naruto dan pengawalnya. mereka marah, kesal, dan merasa di remehkan karena nobunaga atau naruto hanya membawa empat pasukan! dan bagaikan telinga sudah tersumbat saat mendengar letusan senapan naruto malah menjadi tabuhan perang, tidak peduli bawahan atasan ataupun jendral! naruto yang sedang memerankan nobunaga itu meremehkan mereka dan itu tidak bisa di biarkan!.

naruto berjarak dua ratus meter dari prajurit yang tengah emosi itu langsung memacu kudanya di ikuti oleh para pengwalnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

WUUUSSHHH

DDDUUAAKH

saat berada di depan prajurit yang berkisar hanya lima ratus di luar dan seratus archer-ralat-sembilan puluh sembilan dan empat ratus di dalam naruto segera melompatinya sehingga melewati para prajurit. sedangkan para pengawal naruto mengarahkan bilah tajam dari senjata mereka masing-masing dan menabrakan kuda mereka agar bisa membuka jalan untuk mereka.

 **~Naruto place~**

SLASH SLASH CLEB SLASH

naruto mengeluarkan wakizashinya saat melompati prajurit itu dengan kudanya dan menyabetkan pedangnya saat melayang sehingga menyebabkan mereka terluka.

BBRRUUKKHH

kuda milik naruto mendarat dengan sempurna, kepala kuda mengarah pada pintu gerbang yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter.

SLASH SLASH

naruto menyayat tangan musuhnya dada bahkan sampai ke wajah lawan. naruto memacu kembali kudanya ke arah gerbang sembari menyabetkan wakizashinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 **~sassa, inuchiyo, toukichiro and yoshinari place~**

inuchiyo menempatkan mata tombaknya ke arah depan dan menusukannya pada dada lawan tanpa ragu, menabrakan kudanya pada prajurit tadi sehingga membuat jalan untuknya terbuka.

sassa memacu kudanya ke arah para prajurit dan menabrakannya berbeda dengan inuchiyo sassa memilih melompat dari kudanya dan membuat sabetan horizontal sehingga membuat beberapa kepala terlepas dari tempatnya karena tidak sempat mengelak. menerima ruang kosong itu malah membuat sassa terjebak di antara ratusan prajurit yang mengelilinginya.

toukichiro tidak menabrakan kuda layaknya inuchiyo ataupun sassa yang menurutnya terlalu gegabah karena melompat ke arah kerumunan lawan yang membuatnya pasti terpojok. toukichiro hanya mendekati lawannya kemudian saat lawannya mengincarnya ia langsung berbalik arah kembali. ia ingin menjadi umpan untuk yoshinari masuk. ia memang sudah tua, tapi karena sudah tua ia lebih berpengalaman daripada anak muda yang langsung menabrakan kudanya pada musuh.

yoshinari yang melihat jalan terbuka segera menerobos ke arah para prajurit yang menghalanginya, sembari mengayunkan tombak dengan tiga mata pisau layaknya trisula ke arah prajurit di depannya. mata miliknya melirik ke arah sassa yang sepertinya sedang terpojok dan karena kelengahannya itu kudanya mendapat tusukan di perutnya. karena mendapatkan tusukan sang kuda langsung meronta dan membuat yoshinari terlempar ke arah sassa.

yoshinari yang terjatuh telentang dengan genggaman erat pada tombak langsung menghujam ke arah dada lawan dan berdiri dengan kekuatan tarikan pada tombaknya. sassa melihat yoshinari dengan lirikan matanya begitupun dengan yoshinari membuat mereka merapatkan punggung mereka.

"aku datang sassa-san". ucap yoshinari dengan aura positive menguar kembali.

"hn". hanya gumaman ambigu yang di keluarkan narimasa atas jawaban dari nya.

SLASH SLASH JLEEB CLING

sinar putih yang lebih mirip bom flashbang terurai tidak jauh dari tempat ketiga brother itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

yoshinari menebas horizontal kemudian di lanjut dengan vertical, sementara yoshinari menusuk-nusukan tombak miliknya pada lawannya tanpa memberikan celah

HEEEYAAA

inuchiyo menusuk musuhnya yang berada di kanan dan kirinya.

"MATI! MATI! MATI!". sisi buruk dari inuchiyo muncul. seringai di wajahnya sangat menakutkan, darah menciprati kakinya saat menusukan tombaknya pada lawan.

melirik ke depan melihat ke arah narimasa dan yoshinari yang terlihat kesulitan. melompat dari kudanya ke arah yoshinari dan narimasa dengan kekuatannya.

CLEB

menusukan tombaknya pada punggung salah satu prajurit dengan keras sehingga menerobos dada prajurit tadi dan mencipratkan darahnya pada narimasa dan yoshinari yang berada di depan prajurit itu.

"aku datang membantu!". inuchiyo berkata dengan bangga layaknya pahlawan pembela kesiangan masa depan.

"terimakasih! terimakasih!". balas yoshinari dengan aura positivenya yang seakan tak pernah habis.

"sialan zirahku penuh darah!". sassa memarahi inuchiyo.

"kau dari tadi menebas musuh! jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku hahaha... ". inuchiyo membalas santai ucapan dari narimasa seolah itu bukanlah hal besar, karena pada kenyataannya memang bukanlah hal besar.

"sialan kau!". umpat narimasa pelan.

inuchiyo yang datang segera merapatkan punggungnya pada narimasa dan juga yoshinari.

"mari kita mulai!". ungkap narimasa dengan aura membunuh yang mulai menguar.

"tentu saja!". balas inuchiyo yang sama saja dengan narimasa mengeluarkan auranya.

"untuk touno-sama!". ucap yoshinari dan mengambil topeng putih dengan gambar tanduk di keningnya dan mulut tersenyum lebar hingga hampir sampai pada ujung matanya berwarna hitam dan juga aura yang selalu memancarkan positive berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah seolah memunculkan energi negative.

SYUUUTT CLEB

pada saat mereka telah bersiap tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah dengan di balut oleh api pada mata pisaunya menancap pada prajurit yang berada di depan mereka.

 **~Naruto place~ (beberapa waktu sebelumnya)**

BRRUUUGGHH

naruto melompat dari kudanya setelah kudanya mendapatkan pukulan dari sebuah pedang besar ukuran tiga meter ketebalan mencapai dua puluh centimeter dengan bilah tajam yang tumpul atau biasa di sebut zanbattou.

TAK

naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dan langsung saja musuh yang di sekeliling naruto berbalik menatap ke arahnya dengan ganas.

"apa kalian tau di mana nobuyuki?!". tanya naruto dengan aura putih yang menyelimutinya dan terlihat seakan berubah menjadi abu-abu. aura yang mengelilingi naruto entah kenapa membuat musuh yang berada di sekelilingnya berat untuk berdiri.

 **"tunduklah!".** ucap naruto dengan penekanan dan membuat semua yang ada di sekitar sepuluh meter naruto menunduk.

"saa ... sekarang jawablah!". ucap naruto yang masih dengan aura putihnya. musuh yang di luar jangkauan naruto seakan terhenti tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan yang memegang panah hanya mampu memasang pose memanah tanpa mampu untuk melepaskan anak panahnya.

"nobuyuki-sama berada di dalam". ucap prajurit paling depan dengan nada pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar naruto.

CLING

naruto melirik ke arah cahaya tadi dan sepertinya cahaya tadi membuat semuanya sadar tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi semua kembali berperang hanya satu yang menjadi ke anehan! naruto berjalan tanpa ada yang menghadangnya. berjalan seakan jalanan hanya untuknya! para pemanah meski tau naruto berjalan ke arah gerbang hanya mampu mengabaikannya. saat panah di arahkan ke arah naruto entah kenapa tangan mereka bergetar dan saat mereka menarik anak panahnya tiba-tiba getarannya bertambah dan membuat anak panah terlepas.

SYUUT CLEB

naruto melihat anak panah yang penuh dengan api pada bilah tajamnya menempel di depannya.

HEEEYYYAAAA

naruto mendengar suara teriakan dari belakangnya. melirik ke arah belakang dan senyuman mengembang, tepat di belakangnya terdapat banyak sekali prajurit miliknya yang di pimpin nobuna dan satu hal lagi nobuna berteriak kepada mereka untuk menyerah! waahhh dan hasilnya semua prajurit tunduk! sebenarnya peperangan ini sangatlah berat! prajuritnya yang hanya mampu kira-kira untuk seratus orang dan naruto dengan kekuatan yang belum di ketahui, bahkan jika berhasil membunuh seribu orang ia akan mati karena kelelahan. pilihan mereka tepat karena jika perang ini terus berlanjut maka bisa dipastikan kehancuran clan oda pasti hari ini.

"saa ... mari kita lanjutkan". gumam naruto dan memulai jalannya kembali, saat sudah mencapai gerbang naruto hanya diam dan melihatnya, kemudian mendekati lagi dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada gerbang.

"ANI-UE!". teriakan nobuna terdengar sampai ke gerbang. naruto yang melihat nobuna memacu kudanya dengan cepat ke arahnya hanya menampilkan senyumannya. naruto melambaikan tangannya saat nobuna berada sepuluh meter di depannya dan mulai turun dari kudanya dan berlari lagi ke arah naruto.

PLAKK

"baka!". ucap nobuna pelan. sementara naruto hanya mengabaikannya.

"kenapa ... hiks* ...me-meninggalkan ...hiks* ku!". nobuna masih berucap dengan pelan ditambah isakan tangis.

GREEPP

"maaf!". pinta naruto pelan dan pelukannya yang berusaha memenangkannya.

"aku tidak mau kau terluka". ucap naruto yang hanya di dengar nobuna.

"walau kau mempunyai sikap atau sifat yang mirip dengan laki-laki atau kau yang lebih suka memainkan senapan di banding denga acara minum teh. aku tau! bahwa kau masih perempuan". nobuna mendongak dengan beberapa bekas air mata di pipinya. naruto mengusapnya dengan lembut sehingga membuat nobuna memerah dan para prajurit hanya bersujud ala ksatria.

"baiklah! bisa kau buka pintu ini nobuna-hime!". naruto menggoda nobuna, sementara nobuna hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"ba-baiklah!". jawab nobuna tergagap dengan pelan. nobuna meminta kepada prajurit nobuyuki untuk membuka pintunya dan saat pintu telah terbuka di depan naruto berjarak sepuluh meter terdapat katsuie yang sedang mengacungkan sebuah tombak dan di pinggang kirinya terdapat katana.

"maafkan aku touno! nobuyuki-sama memintaku untuk membunuhmu!". katsuie berkata dengan aura ungu yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"apa nobuyuki di dalam?". tanya naruto menghiraukan ancaman dari katsuie.

"meski aku tau pun aku tidak akan memberitahumu!". katsuie mengeluarkan auranya hingga mencapai luar gerbang kastil dan membuat hampir semua prajurit naruto kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"hmm... apa kau tidak apa-apa nobuna?". tanya naruto pada nobuna yang terlihat diam.

"a-ah aku- aku tidak apa-apa ani-ue!". nobuna gelagapan. entah kenapa tadi dirinya terhenyak dengan kekuatan ini.

 **"kau! berikan jalanmu untukku!".** naruto memberi penekanan dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya, nobuna memeluk lengan kanan naruto karena melihat prajuritnya mulai menunduk karena dua aura yang menyatu dan sangat pekat itu.

"kenapa kita tidak mulai saja?". balas naruto dan aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya berubah menjadi putih.

"hanya kau dan aku!". seringai naruto tunjukan setelah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"baiklah!". katsuie tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke arah naruto begitupun juga hal sama yang di lakukan oleh naruto.

TRANNK

naruto mengadukan pedangnya dengan tombak katsuie dan melompat menjauh sekitar dua meter dan berlari ke arah nobuna. katsuie tau tuannya bukannya menyerah atau kabur dia hanya pintar maka dari itu katsuie mengejarnya pikir katsuie.

WUUSSHH

saat naruto berlari ke arah belakang nobuna saat itulah naruto menunjukan aksinya.

sarung pedang yang berada di kiri nobuna sedikit di tendang olehnya membuat nobuna terkejut dan mengeluarkan sedikit bilah tajamnya.

WUUSSHH

naruto meraih wakizashinya dengan tangan kanan saat berada di belakang nobuna dan melemparnya ke arah katsuie yang berada tiga meter di depan nobuna tapi sangat mudah di hindari dengan menghindar ke samping kanan.

naruto menyeringai saat katsuie berada dua meter di depan nobuna. naruto berlari dan saat berada di samping kiri nobuna naruto melakukan posisi lari, tapi dengan tangan kanan menyangga badannya dan tangan kiri yang memegang katana milik nobuna.

katsuie berusaha menusukan tombaknya pada kepala naruto dari jarak satu meter.

WUUSSHH

naruto yang masih berpose pelari segera memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan arah nobuna dan saat katsuie berusaha memukulkan tombaknya pada kepala naruto yang berada di kirinya harus batal saat naruto berdiri sehingga membuat tombaknya mengarah ke atas.

WUUSSHH BUGH

saat naruto berdiri, kembali menunduk kemudian melompat ke arah katsuie dengan katana di tangan kirinya yang ia tarik dari pinggang nobuna dan menyabetkan katananya pada tombak milik katsuie sehingga tombaknya terlempar. naruto yang tepat di depan katsuie menubrukan kepalanya pada kepala katsuie sehingga membuatnya terpental satu meter.

"ita-ita-ittai ne". ucap naruto dengan mengelus-ngelus keninganya dengan tangan kanan.

semua prajurit memandang kagum pada naruto walau sedikit sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto.

"kuakui kau hebat! tapi levelmu jauh di bawahku!". tantang naruto pada katsuie yang terlentang di tanah. katsuie yang mendengarnya segera berdiri walau kepalanya masih berdenyut.

"kau masih mau bertarung?". tanya naruto.

katsuie menarik katananya yang berada dikiri naruto.

"NARUTO!".teriak seseorang di belakang naruto.

"TOLONG AKU!". teriakan kembali terdengar, naruto membalikan badannya dan melihat temannya yang sedang di tali oleh prajurit. kembali membalikan badannya, tapi tanpa ada yang menyadari ia tersenyum sedikit melihatnya.

BUGH

tapi saat naruto membalikan badannya lagi naruto merasa sesuatu mengenai perutnya dan membuatnya terlempar sejauh lima meter dengan badan yang terpantul di tanah.

"NARUTO/ANI-UE!". ucapan berbarengan keluar. nobuna yang ingin mengejar naruto tertahan oleh tangan yang menahan tangan kanan dan kirinya.

menoleh

"lepaskan!". bentak nobuna.

"harga diri touno!".

"bisa hilang jika hime menolongnya!".

"lagipula touno tidak akan kalah dengan tendangan seperti itu". ucapan terakhir di ucapkan yoshinari dengan aura positive yang entah kenapa selalu menguar dari tubuhnya, sementara duo brother narimasa dan inuchiyo mengangguk membenarkan dan membuat nobuna berhenti meronta.

"kuharap touno tidak meremehkanku dengan membalikan badan!". ucapan yang keluar darinya sangat tegas seolah menceramahi.

"ah sebaiknya kalian pergi!". ucap orang yang masih di tali menunjukan wajah prihatin.

"kenapa?". tanya prajurit yang menahannya.

"menyerang dari belakang bukan sesuatu yang di sukai naruto!".

"naruto? siapa dia?".

"dia orang yang kalian panggil touno!".

sementara di tempat naruto. ia terlihat mulai berdiri dengan katana di tangan kanan dan poni yang menutup matanya.

"apa kau bosan hidup?". tanya naruto pelan.

"apa kau ingin mati?". tanya naruto lagi malah terlihat seperti gumaman.

"apa kau-". ucapan naruto tidak lagi terdengar.

katsuie yang melihat naruto mulai berdiri hanya mendengar gumaman naruto dari jauh yang hanya seperti gesekan daun di musim semi.

dan matanya membulat saat tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dari tempatnya. semua orang kaget, naruto ... hilang. dan hanya menyisakan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba datang.

naruto muncul di depan katsuie, kemudian berpindah ke belakangnya, di sampingnya dan terus seperti itu hingga tubuh naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang katsuie. memunggunginya dan mulai berjalan ke arah mansion, ah maksudnya kastil dengan santai menghiraukan katsuie yang tadi berdiri tiba-tiba jatuh dengan luka-luka yang tidak sedikit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat semua yang melihatnya terkaget dan segera menolongnya.

 **~Naruto Place~**

naruto berjalan di kastil suemori hanya untuk mencari keberadaan nobuyuki. naruto berjalan santai sambil membuka setiap pintu yang ia lewati. dapur melihat seseorang sedang memasak. membuka pintu kembali, kamar mandi! yang untungnya kosong. membuka kembali! sial!.

BUUAAGH

naruto mendapat lemparan dari bantal persegi panjang yang terbuat dari balok kayu. saat tadi naruto masuk dan kemudian dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sedang berganto baju. ah sial!. sedikit manis karena ia wanita dan juga perih di muka.

naruto kembali berjalan, kembali membuka pintu dan dapat naruto lihat di depannya beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan pedang kayu dan ada juga yang hanya menonton dari pinggir. naruto memasuki ruangan itu tidak lupa dengan debu dan ada sedikit darah di tubuhnya.

"nobuyuki! bertarunglah denganku!" naruto membuka zirahnya dan memperlihatkan kimono hitamnya yang biasa ia pakai. naruto sebenarnya tidak tau yang mana nobuyuki, konyol? mungkin. tapi ini satu-satunya cara. naruto berjalan ke pinggir arena tempat pedang kayu atau bouken yang sering di pakai untuk berlatih, mengambilnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung dan satu lagi di tangan kanan, mulai berjalan ke tengah arena.

"atau kalian sekalian juga tak masalah!". tantang naruto dengan seringaian yang seolah mengejeknya dan tanpa basa-basi lima orang berdiri.

"kau bisa melawan mereka jika kau ingin bertarung denganku!". naruto berbalik dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam ponytail dan wajah bishounennya.

"hahaha ... majulah!". naruto tidak memasang kuda-kuda dan hanya diam tanpa ada banyak perubahan selain bouken yang naruto ambil di punggungnya dengan tangan kiri dan yang sedari tadi di pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

seseorang berlari dari depan naruto dengan posisi pedang vertical dan segera mengayunkannya.

naruto hanya menggeser badannya ke kanan dan bouken yang hanya melewati wajahnya.

BUGH TRAK BUGH

naruto menunduk dan memukulnya menggunakan siku kanannya, sehingga membuat lawan mengeluarkan liurnya dengan posisi membungkuk. naruto mengayunkan bouken di tangan kanannya vertical dari bawah ke atas sehingga membuatnya terlempar dan tak mau menunggu lama orang yang tadi masih menunduk segera naruto tendang menggunakan lututnya membuatnya terlempar dan pingsan di tempat.

"baka! kenapa tidak kau langsung yang turun!". naruto kembali mengejek.

"oh, aku tahu kau itu pengecut!". naruto menyeringai.

"kurasa mulut aniki yang sekarang lebih buruk atau mungkin otakmu yang memburuk!". nobuyuki berdiri. ia tidak terima harga dirinnya terinjak-injak seperti ini.

"dan aku berhasil membodohimu dengan kata-kataku! hahaha...". dan nobuyuki mengemelutukan giginya mendengar perkataan naruto yang sangat membuat harga dirinya turun.

"aku hanya ingin anak buahku baik-baik saja!". balas nobuyuki dengan hidung memanjang dan dada yang membusung dan di tambah efek anime yang membuatnya menjadi chibi.

"kau dan alasanmu!". cibir naruto dan kembali membuat nobuyuki marah.

"kau- kau selalu seperti ini aniki!". naruto mengernyit melihatnya. ah ia lupa sekarang bahwa ia adalah nobunaga.

"kau dulu merebut kasih sayang haha-ue dariku! kau melempar abu cici-ue! apa kau belum puas! dan sekarang kau ingin merebut semuanya dariku! clan oda yang sangat aku sayangi karena ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan cici-ue! kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau merebut semuanya!". nobuyuki segera berlari menuju naruto dan menyabetkan vertical bouken miliknya.

TRAK

naruto menahannya dengan menyilangkan bouken miliknya.

TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK

nobuyuki mengayunkan vertical terus menerus dan hanya di balas tangkisan naruto.

TRAK

saat nobuyuki mengayunkan vertical kembali tiba-tiba naruto membloknya dengan cara di alihkan arah dari boukennya kesamping kanan dirinya sehingga membuat nobuyuki terjerembab. naruto menjatuhkan bouken di tangan kanannya saat nobuyuki terjerembab dan menangkup wajah nobuyuki dengan tangan kanannya. tanpa basa-basi kaki kanan naruto di langkahkan kebelakang kaki kiri nobuyuki dan mendorong kepala nobuyuki ke arah depan dari naruto membuat nobuyuki jatuh karena kaki kirinya di cekal oleh kaki kanan naruto. saat nobuyuki jatuh naruto menunduk dan mencekik tanpa tenaga leher nobuyuki dengan tangan kanannya dan menodongkan boukennya pada nobuyuki.

"kau! datanglah padaku besok siang! aku menunggumu di kastil nagoya!". ucap naruto pada nobuyuki dan melepaskan cekalan pada lehernya dan berdiri kembali, mulai berjalan ke arah zirah dan wakizashinya.

"ke-kenapa!".

"hiks* ... kenapa!?". nobuyuki terisak.

"kenapa hiks*...?!". nobuyuki terus terisak. sementara naruto mulai beranjak keluar setelah selesai memakai perlengkapannya mengabaikan nobuyuki yang terisak.

SRREEEKK

saat naruto akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu di geser dengan keras.

"NOBU-!". teriakan seorang wanita tua yang membuka pintu terhenti setelah melihat naruto yang mengenakan zirahnya dan bekas cipratan darah yang membekas di zirahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NOBUYUKI!". teriakan wanita itu sangat keras di depan naruto. naruto tidak tau siapa dia, tapi dari kemiripannya dengan nobuyuki ia pasti adalah ibunya dan juga nobuyuki. naruto menundukan badannya untuk menyamakan tingginya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"lihatlah, aku tidak melakukan apa yang aku tidak mau lakukan!". naruto tersenyum ramah dan melewati wanita itu begitu saja yang terlihat langsung berlari saat naruto melewatinya dan saat naruto berjalan ke arah luar tiba-tiba saja di sekeliling matanya terdapat urat-urat yang menonjol, tapi tak lama kemudian normal kembali. naruto kembali berjalan ke suatu pintu yang terdapat di kastil itu dan menemukan kichou tengah tertidur dengan ikatan pada lengan dan kakinya. naruto membuka ikatannya perlahan, tapi saat naruto membuka ikatan pada tangannya itu malah membangunkannya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?". ucap naruto lembut.

GREEEP

"hiks*... kichou hiks*... ki-hiks*...". kichou menangis di pelukan naruto.

"tenanglah, apa kau bisa berjalan?". kichou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di pelukan naruto.

"tenangkan dirimu". ucap naruto lembut, sementara kichou masih dengan isakannya.

"baiklah apa boleh buat!".

HUFT

naruto tanpa perintah segera menggendong kichou dengan bridal style.

"kau tahu badanmu berat saat ku gendong". naruto menggoda kichou yang berada di pelukannya, sementara kichou hanya memerah dan mencubit pinggang naruto saat ia di goda dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang naruto. naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan mulai berjalan ke arah halaman depan kastil suemori. saat di jalan naruto bertemu dengan prajuritnya maupun prajurit dari kastil suemori yang kemudian mengikutinya di belakang. naruto sampai halaman depan dan saat melihat beberapa pengawalnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya ia langsung bertanya.

"apa kalian tau di mana orang tadi di ikat?". tanya naruto sementara kichou masih bersembunyi di dada naruto karena malu dengan posisinya, berbeda dengan nobuna yang menggembungkan pipinya melihat itu dan mulai memalingkan wajahnya.

"ah, orang itu dibawa ke penjara di kastil nagoya, touno". ucap yoshinari dengan aura yang pastinya hanya berisikan positive.

"oh, kita kembali! apakah ada prajurit dari nagoya yang terluka atau meninggal?". tanya naruto.

"kinoshita tukichiro menghilang dalam pertempuran!". balas orang yang tadi memalingkan mukanya a.k.a nobuna masih dengan memalingkan mukanya. sementara naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum canggung. naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"kerahkan pasukan dari kasti suemori untuk mencarinya!".

"BAIKLAH! SEMUANYA KITA KEMBALI KE KASTIL NAGOYA!". teriak naruto dengan semangat.

OOOOUUUUUU

dan para prajurit tak kalah semangat dengan naruto. naruto segera menaiki kudanya bersama kichou yang berada di pangkuannya. kudanya yang terlihat baik-baik saja meski tadi terkena zanbattou.

"KITA PERGI!". teriak naruto kemudian memacu kudanya dengan santai. semua mengikutinya para pengawal yang terdiri dari narimassa yang terlihat berbagi kuda dengan inuchiyo kemudian yoshinari yang sama halnya berbagi kuda dengan katsuie yang penuh luka akibat tebasan tak terlihat dari naruto. mereka berkuda dengan santai karena tidak ingin ada yang tertinggal, ketika semua orang berbagi kebahagiaan hanya satu orang yang terlihat tidak bahagia. oda nobuna, hanya memandang penuh kecemburuan pada pasangan naruto dan kichou yang selalu terlihat tertawa ataupun hanya tersenyum.

terus berjalan hingga tak terasa gerbang istana nagoya berada di depan bertepatan dengan matahari yang muncul menimbulkan efek kastil yang tersinari. naruto memacu kudanya saat sampai di halaman depan kastil naruto menghentikannya dan turun dari kudanya bersama kichou di gendongannya yang terlihat tanpa ada tanda-tanda mengantuk. bagaimana ada rasa kantuk jika di perjalanan naruto selalu menggodanya dengan gombalannya ataupun obrolan lucunya yang membuat kichou tertawa. naruto berjalan dengan kichou di gendongannya, naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat taman yang begitu berantakan.

SRREEK

naruto membuka pintu kamar di depannya menggunakan kakinya dan mulai melangkah masuk, berjongkok dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya pada futonnya.

"touno-sama!". sebuah suara pelayan terdengar dari luar. naruto segera meminta izin pada kichou yang di perbolehkan olehnya. naruto membuka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali.

"pengwal dan para jendral telah menunggu touno di ruang rapat!". pengawal itu mengucapkannya dengan intonasi pelan, tapi terdengar seolah menahan amarah.

"terimakasih! kau boleh kembali bekerja!". naruto melenggang pergi dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa di jajakan untuk rapat. beberapa waktu berlalu dan naruto hanya berdiri di depan pintu rapat.

SRREEK

naruto memasuki ruangan dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tapi tidak menguar seolah aura itu telah di padatkan membuat seluruh peserta rapat berkeringat dingin. naruto berjalan menuju tempatnya di sebelah nobuna, kemudian duduk dengan posisi sila.

"apa yang terjadi di sini?". naruto bertanya pada semuanya yang berada di sana, lalu seseorang memanggil pelayan yang sudah di siapkan untuk menceritakan kronologinya.

"tahara denjirou berhasil melarikan diri!". suasana bertambah pekat dan pelayan itu sudah kelabakan.

"apa yang jadi masalah?". tanya inuchiyo santai dan mendapat delikan dari yang lainnya, kecuali naruto, katsuie, narimassa, yoshinari, dan nagahide.

"tsuneoki-dono yang sedang terluka menghentikannya dan menambahkan lukanya semakin parah!". naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"apa tsuneoki selamat?". tanya katsuie.

"ha'i shibata-sama!".

"apa ada hal lainnya?". niwa nagahide mencoba mencari masalah yang terasa mengganjal di pikirannya.

"tahara denjirou menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pakai untuk melarikan diri!". dan pelayan tadi menjulurkan sebuah pisau dengan gagang terdapat suatu logo atau lambang.

"imagawa, kah!". tukas naruto.

"satu hal lagi yang akan saya sampaikan touno-sama!". naruto mengernyit heran dan langsung menampilkan raut seriusnya.

"hirate mashide-sama-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tewas!".**

 **Tbc**

 **Kritik, saran, dan flame nya, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x mini harem**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **CHAPTER V : Arc. Rebellion I**

"saat itu pertarungan antara tsuneoki-dono melawan tahara-san, tapi karena luka tsuneoki-dono belum sepenuhnya pulih! jadi tsuneoki-dono menambah luka di tubuhnya hingga kembali kritis! dan saat tahara-san akan membunuhnya hirate-sama menghadangnya dan Berakhir dengan tsuneoki-dono pingsan dan kematian hirate-sama!". jelas si pelayan dengan panjang lebar.

"apa tidak ada pasukan yang berjaga di istana?". tanya naruto.

"ada seseorang yang membantunya kabur, touno".

"baiklah! aku ingin kematian jii di sembunyikan! sebarkan jii menjadi kanshi!". semua yang mendengarnya tercengang. kanshi adalah cara seorang samurai mati atau bunuh diri dengan tujuan untuk memperingati tuannya.

"tapi kenapa?". tanya salah satu dewan rapat.

"jika touno berkata seperti itu! apa yang akan terjadi pada clan oda selanjutnya?!". tanya katsuie dengan gusar.

"ini hanya untuk pengalih perhatian! dan mungkin untuk membuat semua orang meremehkanku". jawab naruto santai.

"tapi itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ingin touno capai!". protes katsuie kembali.

"ini tak ada bedanya! aku bodoh karena membiarkan kastil mudah untuk di susupi! jadi ini semua adalah salahku! dan dengan banyak orang yang meremehkanku, itu mempermudah jalan apa yang akan ku lakukan!".

"dan besok siang aku ingin kau suruh orang yang kau temukan sewaktu di suemori untuk menghadapku! dan sambut nobuyuki pada waktu yang sama! baiklah! hari ini cukup sampai di sini dan beristirahatlah dengan nyenyak!, terutama kau! katsuie ". lanjut naruto dengan senyuman kecil.

"HA'I, TOUNO-SAMA!". naruto sudah keluar dari ruangan setelah mendengar ucapan tadi bersama nobuna yang mengikutinya di samping kanan dan berjalan di teras rumah menuju kamar masing-masing.

 **~SKIP~**

matahari pagi menyinari ruangan kamar milik sepasang suami istri yang tertidur. suami yang biasanya membiarkan istri tidur di lengannya yang sebagai bantalan, tapi kali ini sang istri lah yang menjadi bantalan bagi suaminya.

"engh~". sang istri yang kita kenal bernama kichou terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman, kichou melirik ke arah dadanya yang menjadi bantalan si suami atau kita sebut saja naruto. kichou terbangun karena gerakan naruto yang selalu membuatnya tak tentu dan hingga membuatnya mendesah kecil.

"egh". naruto terbangun dengan bunyi desahan kichou kali ini. mengerjapkan matanya, berpikir sejenak. ahk pantas saja tidur kali ini nyenyak biasanya bantal di zaman ini selalu membuatnya kesulitan dan kali ini walaupun mengorbankan kichou yang pastinya kesakitan -yang berbanding terbalik dengan desahan dan ekspresinya semalaman- naruto yang makin tidak tega segera bangkit dari tidurannya membuat kichou agak kecewa.

"ada apa dengan raut wajah itu?". tanya naruto mengejek. membuat kichou memalingkan wajahnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya sehingga pipi chabi dan rona merahnya membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"mou~... tidak ada apa-apa, de gozaru!". naruto yang melihatnya makin gemas, menarik dagu kichou untuk berhadapan dengan wajah naruto yang berjarak 10cm.

"ohayou gozaimasu, kichou!".

Chuu~

naruto mendekatkan wajah pada kichou dan mencium bibir kichou dengan lembut dan entah bagaimana respon kichou yang naruto pikir tadi ingin melepaskannya malah memegang belakang kepala naruto dan mendekapnya, sehingga ciuman yang awalnya hanya biasa saja menjadi sangat panas. kichou yang sedang bernafsu terus melumat bibir naruto, naruto yang walaupun bernafsu hanya membiarkan kichou untuk mendominasi. dengan semakin panasnya keadaan kichou mulai memainkan tangan kanannya di dada naruto. naruto yang di dominasi hanya diam saja membiarkan kichou memainkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"hah...hah...hah". kichou melepaskan pagutannya dengan hembusan nafasnya yang keras.

"kau semakin agresif kichou". ucap naruto dengan lembut. naruto pun bangkit dari selesainya ciuman panasnya.

"aku mandi dulu!". naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan kichou yang memelas meminta lebih.

 **~SKIP~**

naruto telah selesai dari membersihkan diri untuk mengambil pakaian miliknya dan saat masuk naruto di suguhi dengan kichou yang langsung memeluknya dari depan.

"touno~". ucap kichou dengan nada sing a song.

"ada apa lagi, hmm?". tanya naruto meski pikirannya sudah tau apa yang akan di minta kichou.

Chuu~

kichou langsung mencium naruto pelan kemudian berucap

"ohayou". ucap kichou.

"hmm, cepatlah mandi! dan jangan terus berdiam diri di kamar! itu tidak baik untukmu dan anak kita!". nasehat naruto pada kichou yang hanya di balas anggukan dari kichou dan kepergian kichou menuju tempatnya mandi. 'kukira dia akan lebih agresif lagi, tapi syukurlah! kupikir kandungannya membuat kichou mudah berubah-ubah mood'. pikir naruto. naruto berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan naruto lihat satu setel kimono hitam miliknya yang biasa ia pakai telah di siapkan. setelah memakai kimono hitamnya naruto segera berjalan keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar kastil.

"lapor, touno-sama!". ucap seorang pelayan tiba-tiba berjongkok ala ksatria di depan naruto.

"ada apa?". tanya naruto.

"nobuyuki-sama dan orang yang di tangkap di kastil suemori telah menunggu di ruang pertemuan dan pengawal juga shibata-sama dan niwa-sama juga ikut dalam pertemuan itu!". lapor pelayan secara lengkap pada naruto.

"baiklah! kau boleh pergi! aku akan segera ke sana!".

"ha'i!". tegas sang pelayan seraya berlalu di hadapan naruto.

"kukira akan lebih lama, haah". gumam naruto karena hampir setiap hari selalu di selingi dengan pertemuan. naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah ruang pertemuan, tapi walau bagaimanapun ia bahagia karena hipotesa yang ia pikirkan saat berada di dunia ini tidak salah. tak terasa perjalan menuju ruang pertemuan hanya memakan waktu yang tidak lama hingga naruto sudah berada di depan pintu.

SRREEK

saat naruto membuka pintunya semua yang ada di dalam segera melakukan posisi dogeza dan teman naruto yang ternyata bernama sagara yoshiharu tidak melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan, sehingga membuat nobuyuki yang berada di sampingnya segera meraih kepala yoshiharu dan menundukan paksa.

"bangunlah!". ucap naruto seraya berjalan menuju tempatnya yang berada di paling ujung dan saat naruto duduk mereka semua mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah naruto yang duduk bersila dengan background lambang oda clan.

"ada apa dengan kalian semua?". naruto melihat semua yang berada di sana tengah gusar memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naru-". perkataan sagara yoshiharu terhenti saat melihat naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Ssst... diamlah!". ucap naruto dan merubah posisi duduknya dengan kaki kanan di tekuk hingga lututnya di atas dan kaki kiri tetap di lipat.

"ada apa katsuie?". tanya naruto.

"orang yang mengaku bernama sagara yoshiharu di depan anda terus berbicara ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama naruto!". jawab katsuie, naruto yang akan menjawab tersela oleh yoshiharu yang langsung menanyainya.

"naruto apa maksudnya ini?!". yoshiharu tampak agak emosi dengan posisinya saat ini.

"DIAMLAH! kau sebagai tahanan di sini! maka bersikaplah seperti tahanan! dan jangan memotong ucapan touno!". tegas sassa narimasa yang tampak geram dengan tingkah laku dari yoshiharu.

"tenanglah!". ucap naruto dan di turuti oleh semuanya.

"pertama aku menyuruh nobuyuki ke sini dan untuk permasalahanmu aku akan menyelesaikannya setelah selesai dengan nobu-". ucapan naruto terhenti karena kedatangan seseorang yang menggeser pintu dengan keras.

"NOBUYUKI!". teriak seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. rambut hitam muka putih dengan keriput di pipi dan keningnya. kimono miliknya yang menandakan ia sudah menikah dan duduk seiza di depan naruto sembari memegang kedua tangan naruto. naruto segera duduk seiza karena wanita di depannya memegang kedua tangannya.

"ANI-UE". dan di susul dengan oda nobuna yang berlari ke sebelah naruto.

"kumohon! maafkan nobuyuki!". ucap wanita yang tadi memohon kepada naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut karena anaknya yang menjadi pertaruhannya.

"tenanglah! bagaimanapun nobuyuki adalah adikku". ucap naruto menenangkan dan melepaskan pagutan tangannya.

"nani! kenapa berbicara seperti itu ani-ue!". balas nobuna dengan mendekatkan diri pada naruto sehingga hanya akan di dengar oleh naruto.

"tapi, aku hanya ingin memberi hukuman yang pantas! bagaimanapun nobuyuki yang memulainya dengan menculik kichou!". ucapan naruto sukses membuat wanita di depannya bungkam dan nobuyuki yang menundukan kepalanya.

"aku belum memutuskan hukuman yang pantas untukmu! nobuyuki!".

"dan untukmu! aku ingin kau bekerja padaku!". lanjut naruto menunjuk yoshiharu sehingga mendapat pelototan dari para peserta.

"apa maksud anda, touno?". tanya nagahide tenang karena memang pembawaannya yang selalu 'stay cool'.

"hmmm... dia teman lamaku, karena itu dia akan bekerja padaku! mungkin sebagai pengawal". jawab naruto dengan menunjukan wajah berpikirnya, sementara yoshiharu yang mendengrnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"hmmm... yoshiharu! aku ingin kau mendapatkan sepuluh ribu beras dalam waktu satu bulan! itu untuk menunjukan seberapa pantasnya kau untuk menjadi pengawalku!". perintah naruto pada yoshiharu yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan.

"tapi bagaimana aku mendapatkannya?". tanya yoshiharu.

"inuchiyo setelah ini aku ingin kau berikan uang untuk membeli seratus karung beras!". semua orang membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan naruto, kemudian mereka para pengawal dan jendral hanya mengeluarkan seringainya setelah tau apa yang di maksudkan oleh naruto.

"dan kau nobuyuki! aku ingin kau menjadi pengwalnya!". nobuyuki yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pasrah dan wanita yang berada di depan naruto mulai terisak pelan seraya bergumam 'arigatou' terus menerus.

"goemon!". ucap naruto pada seseorang dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka keluarlah seorang perempuan bertubuh loli berambut silver dengan pakaian ala ninja miliknya, membuat para peserta rapat membelalakan matanya karena tidak merasakan kehadirannya. mungkin karena tidak ada niatan untuk kejahatan makanya tak terasa pikir mereka.

"kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan!".

"ha'i, touno!".

"baiklah rapat hari ini selesai, BUBAR!". titah naruto pada peserta rapat.

"HA'I!". jawab mereka serempak. naruto mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar untuk melanjutkan acara jalannya.

"naruto! tunggu!". naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melirik ke arah temannya yang sedang memegang bahu kanannya.

"aku sudah memberimu waktu! jika sudah kau mengumpulkan beras yang kuminta kembali bicara lagi padaku! ingatlah aku memberimu waktu satu bulan, tapi aku tau kau bisa menyelesaikannya selama dua minggu!". naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan yoshiharu yang menatap aneh sikap naruto.

"sagara-dono! bagaimana kau akan mencari beras?". tanya nobuyuki dan saat nobuyuki berbicara melintaslah oda nobuna dengan kimono putih rambut kuningnya di ikat ponytail seperti biasa dan mata caramel yang terlihat bersinar. kimono yang hanya menutupi setengah perempat dadanya membuat yoshiharu terpesona dan merona membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan nobuna.

"siapa gadis itu?". mengabaikan pertanyaan nobuyuki dan malah bertanya kembali.

"sebaiknya jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau kepalamu yang akan terpenggal!". nasehat nobuyuki sementara yoshiharu hanya meliriknya seraya menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"olehku atau aniki!". tegas nobuyuki.

"sagara! kau di berikan penginapan dan segela halus menempaci cempac icu cekalang!". goemon bersilat lidah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"hihihi... bisa kau tunjukan tempatnya?". tanya yoshiharu dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh goemon karena malu dengan ucapannya tadi.

"kita berangkat!". perintah yoshiharu dan kemudian berjalan yang di pimpin oleh goemon dan dikuti oleh yoshiharu dan nobuyuki dan untuk wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu dari nobuyuki sudah pulang karena nobuyuki tak ingin membuatnya lebih repot.

 **~SKIP~**

yoshiharu duduk di lantai kamar tempatnya yang di sewa oleh naruto. mengamati sekitar, ini sih cuman apartment bobrok pikir yoshiharu. dia saat ini di temani oleh nobuyuki, goemon, nene -gadis kecil yang akan menjadi pewaris penginapan ini, rambut orange dan juga memakai kimono pink luntur dengan dada yang terlihat seperempat dan yang lebih penting! sangat datar layaknya papan gilasan! tak ada hal yang indah tuk diperhatikan- dan juga kakek pemilik penginapan ini.

"baiklah sagara-dono, aku tinggalkan nene di sini kuharap kau menikmati hidangannya!". ucap sang kakek dan berlalu begitu saja.

'apa kau pikir aku kambing! tanaman pagar di jadikan rebusan, haah!'. pikir yoshiharu.

"tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! jika aku terus memakan tanaman pagar ini! aku mungkin bisa melihat pemandangan seorang janda atau anaknya yang sedang berganti baju!". 'sagara-dono sangat semangat sekali!'. pikir nobuyuki.

"ahh kamar di sebelah adalah kamarku!". ucap nene semangat dan yang terlihat adalah tiba-tiba raut muka yoshiharu yang tanpa semangat hidup. nene yang melihatnya agak kesal kemudian mencubit dan melebarkan kedua pipi yoshiharu membuatnya tersenyum aneh.

"ada apa dengan muka anehmu!". ucap nene mencoba melebarkannya lagi.

"ita-ita-ittai yo!". pekik yoshiharu dengan mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

"bagaimana cara anda mendapatkan sepuluh ribu karung beras hanya dengan uang yang cukup untuk membeli seratus karung sagara-dono?". tanya nobuyuki karena yang ia baru ketahui orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah teman lama aniki-nya.

"hmmm... naruto sudah memberiku petunjuk! itu sangat mudah untukku lakukan!". yoshiharu berucap dengan dada yang membusung seolah bangga akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"bolehkah aku bertanya sagara-dono?". tanya nobuyuki yang terlihat penasaran.

"kenapa kau memanggil aniki dengan sebutan naruto?". nobuyuki memasang telinganya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang bagus.

"ehk?". yoshiharu bingung, tentu saja apa di sini ia bukan bernama naruto.

"bukannya karena memang ia bernama naruto? namikaze naruto?". yoshiharu memastikan ucapannya.

"bukan, namanya Oda Nobunaga, de gozaru". ucap nobuyuki santai dan di pikirannya meletakkan nama namikaze naruto lekat-lekat di otaknya karena ia merasakan ada ke anehan.

"nobunaga, kah!". ucap yoshiharu

"eeeehhhkk, o-oda no-nobu-naga!". ucap yoshiharu tersentak akan pikirannya. 'sugoiii nee'. batin yoshiharu memuji tak jelas pada naruto.

"jadi bagaimana sagara-dono memcari beras? ninja pada dasarnya bisa juga di pelintahkan uncuk menculi acaupun hal lainnya!". goemon yang sedari tadi terdiam mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang mencuri.

"ah itu tidak perlu! kita akan mencoba caraku! pertama kita akan membeli barang yang berada di owari yang berharga murah, kedua kita akan menjualnya dikota yang harganya sedang melambung tinggi. kemungkinan dalam dua minggu kita akan mendapat tiga puluh lima ribu karung beras!". yoshiharu menjelaskan cara mendapatkan beras dengan mudah, sesuai yang di rencanakan oleh naruto.

"game kerajaan yang dulu kumainkan tidak percuma!". ucap yoshiharu kembali membusungkan dadanya.

"gemmu?". tanya nobuyuki heran.

"baiklah kalo begitu aku pergi dulu! kalo ada keperluan tinggal panggil di kamar sebelah!". nene berucap seraya meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"ha'i game". ucap yoshiharu sementara nobuyuki dan goemon hanya mengangguk tak memgerti seraya tertawa canggung.

 **~Change Scene~**

"ani-ue? apa hukuman untuk orang itu tak terlalu berat?". tanya nobuna dengan tampang polosnya.

"tenang saja! dia pasti bisa melakukannya". ucap naruto santai.

"bagaimana?".

"itu ra~ha~si~a". ucap naruto dengan suara tenangnya.

"mou~". nobuna mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga membuat naruto gemas sendiri.

"lagipula! ... kenapa kau memasuki ruang rapat dengan berteriak, hmm?". naruto berhenti melangkah dan nobuna yang melihatnya juga menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya untuk menghadap naruto.

PUK

"itu tidak sopan!". kata naruto dengan memukul kepala nobuna menggunakan sisi luar tangannya.

"itu karena okaa-sama!". naruto yang mendengarnya menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"aku mencoba untuk menahannya! 'nobuyuki di mana kalian menahan nobuyuki!' okaa-sama terus berkata seperti itu! jadi sebagai anak yang baik, aku bilang bahwa aniki sedang berada di ruang rapat dan saat itulah okaa-sama menerobosku, berlari menuju ruang rapat". nobuna berkata panjang lebar dan jangan lupa cara menirukan ibunya yang membuatnya terlihat lucu, membuat naruto terkekeh dengan gerakannya.

"hihihi... kau lucu sekali!". ucap naruto dan langsung berjalan mengabaikan nobuna yang cemberut karena di tertawakan oleh naruto.

"ani-ue!". nobuna berlari dan langsung bergelayut manja di tangan kanan naruto walau masih dengan raut muka cemberutnya.

"dasar manja!". ucap naruto santai dan mendapat hadiah cubitan di pinggangnya dari nobuna.

naruto berjalan dengan tawanya karena selalu saja berhasil membuat nobuna cemberut dan kembali mencubit pinggang naruto, sementara nobuna berjalan dengan muka merah plus cemberutnya karena ulah naruto, tapi ia juga senang karena naruto tidak menolaknya untuk bergelayut manja di tangannya. terkadang pelayan yang melintas juga ikut terkikik geli saat melihat aksi naruto menjahili nobuna. naruto berjalan terus dengan nobuna yang berada di samping kanannya. tujuannya adalah halaman belakang kastil karena di sana adalah tempat berlatih para prajurit. naruto hanya ingin melihat perkembangannya dan hingga tak terasa perjalan yang banyak menyita waktu itu, karena ulah nobuna akhirnya sampai juga di halaman belakang kastil.

"TOUNO!". ucap semua prajurit satu persatu dengan menundukan badannya. lalu salah satu dari prajurit yang berpangkat jendral a.k.a katsuie mendekati naruto.

"bangunlah dan lanjutkan latihan kalian!". perintah naruto mutlak yang segera di mulai kembali latihan yang tadi sempat di jeda.

"toun-". ucapan sang jendral di sela saat ia akan menyapa naruto.

"katsuie! sedang apa kau di sini?". tanya naruto, sementara katsuie sedikit was-was karena sedikit dibentak.

"melatih, touno". jawab katsuie hati-hati karena tak ingin menyebabkan masalah layaknya di istana suemori.

"kau ini!". naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"seharusnya kau istirahat! lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat! aku yang akan melatih para prajurit!". lanjut naruto sembari memberikan perintah pada katsuie untuk beristirahat.

"ta-".

"lakukan sekarang!". perintah naruto mutlak dan hanya di turuti oleh katsuie yang langsung pergi menuju kamar peristirahatan.

"ani-ue?". tanya nobuna yang berada di sebelah kanan naruto.

"apa". jawab naruto yang masih memandang prajuritnya.

"bagaimana ani-ue melatihnya?". tanya kembali sembari melihat ke arah naruto.

"duduklah dan lihat saja!". perintah naruto yang segera di turuti oleh nobuna. naruto-pun berjalan ke arah tengah-tengah prajuritnya yang kira-kira lima puluh pemanah dan enam puluh orang lagi pengguna tombak.

"MINNA!". teriak naruto dan tanpa di suruh para prajurit segera mendekati naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"aku ingin pemanah dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok!". perintah naruto.

"dan pengguna tombak di bagi menjadi tiga kelompok juga!". lanjut naruto.

"untuk apa touno?". tanya seorang prajurit yang berdiri di depan naruto.

"hmm... bisakah kalian membagi diri? aku ingin sebelah kananku pemanah dan para pengguna tombak di kiri!". naruto mengucapkan itu mengabaikan pertanyaan prajurit tadi, tapi prajurit tadi hanya mengikuti apa yang naruto instruksikan.

"baiklah! hmm... kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa mencari pemimpinnya". ucap naruto dengan memasang wajah berpikir.

"ahhh... bagaimana jika kalian berlatih sendiri-sendiri!". ucap naruto santai sedangkan para prajurit berkerut bingung dengan apa yang akan di utarakan oleh naruto.

"apa maksud anda, touno?". tanya prajurit pengguna tombak dengan sopan.

"aku akan mengadakan kompetisi! dan jika di antara kalian ada yang berhasil memenangkannya, aku akan menjadikannya pemimpin pasukan tersebut di bawah pimpinanku!". ucap naruto santai.

"aku hanya ingin yang percaya diri saja! dan jika kalian yang mencoba gagal peserta itu akan di hukum mati!". naruto mengucapkannya dengan santai berbeda dengan prajuritnya yang memasang tampang horor.

"ini kompetisi bebas! selebarannya akan di edarkan beberapa hari lagi!". ucap naruto kembali.

"apa maksud anda dengan kata bebas, touno?". tanya seorang pemanah.

"kompetisi ini di bagi tiga! panahan! tombak! katana! dan kalian bebas untuk mengikutinya! satu hal lagi! kemungkinan para jendral juga akan ikut serta!". jawaban naruto membuat semua agak gemetar, bagaimana kau akan memenangkannya jika lawannya adalah para jendral? itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para prajurit.

"kalau begitu, jaa ... selamat berlatih!". naruto beranjak dari tanah lapang tempat latihannya untuk kembali pada nobuna.

"ani-ue? kenapa mereka berlatih seorang diri?ani-ue bilang akan melatih mereka!". nobuna bertanya dengan agak bingung karena naruto sama sekali tak melatih mereka. naruto hanya mendatangi, mengadakan, mengatakan, dan mengajak. apakah ada kata melatih? sama sekali tidak! maka dari itu nobuna kebingungan.

"nobuna, terkadang kau harus menggunakan otakmu dalam perang". ujar naruto santai.

"APA! jadi ani-ue maksud ani-ue aku tidak memakai otakku!". nobuna terlihat geram dan seakan hatinya teriris saat mendengar kata itu dari ani-ue nya, sungguh miris. nobuna berniat meninggalkan tempatnya duduk sebelum naruto memegang kedua bahunya dan menyejajarkan mukanya dengan nobuna hingga berjarak dua puluh centimeter.

"bukan, bukan begitu". naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah nobuna, sedangkan nobuna hanya memerah melihat naruto dari jarak sedekat ini, tapi satu hal yang menurutnya aneh! sejak ani-ue nya mempunyai mata yang berbeda'dalam artian warna' entah kenapa nobuna tak bisa untuk melakukan eye contact lebih lama.

"terkadang otakpun belum cukup untuk melakukan hal yang kita inginkan! apa kau tau, apa yang dibutuhkan setelah otak?". nobuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari naruto.

"pertama mental! itu yang kau butuhkan, dan kedua..." naruto menjeda kalimatnya seolah mendramatisir keadaan.

"kata hatimu!". lanjut naruto seraya menunjuk kejantung nobuna. nobuna semakin memerah saat tangan naruto bersentuhan dengan dada nobuna 'bukan payudara! -_-'. naruto kemudian mengelus kepala nobuna lembut.

"ingat itu baik-baik!". ucap naruto dengan senyuman tipisnya dan saat nobuna kembali melihatnya, dunia serasa berhenti. senyuman yang naruto berikan mampu untuk membuatnya terdiam walau hanya senyuman tipis, tapi menurutnya itu bukan sekedar senyuman tipis itu baga-.

"touno!". kichou berlari ke arah naruto, nobuna menghentikan hayalannya karena terganggu dengan kehadiran kichou sang istri. nobuna tersenyum miris, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan fakta bahwa naruto mempunyai status sebagai suami! bodoh. nobuna pun berdiri dari tempatnya untuk meninggalkan sepasang pasutri itu dan saat ia melangkahkan satu kakinya "...!". nobuna mendengar bisikan yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya lega, nobuna berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tangisan dan senyum bahagia 'cinta tak harus memiliki! itu cuma kata dari seseorang yang telah putus asa!'. ia tau kata itu ucapan dari ani-ue nya, tapi apa ani-ue mengetahui perasaannya? mungkin ia terlihat bodoh jika harus mempercayainya!, tapi ia akan menunggu!.

"BODOH!". teriakan nobuna menggema di lorong hingga tempat naruto yang membuat naruto memamerkan senyum bahagianya.

"ada apa dengan nobuna, touno?". tanya kichou yang menggunakan kimono putih dan mantel berwarna merah dengan corak bangau putih dan lambang oda clan di punggungnya.

"ah bukan apa-apa". jawab naruto disertai dengan senyuman.

 **~change scene~**

di sebuah gubug terdapat siluet dua orang yang saling berhadapan dengan duduk seiza.

"touno! apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang hirate masahide?". tanya orang tua yang terlihat botak dengan janggut menjuntai layaknya p*pi actor indonesia, tanpa kunciran dan sudah memutih sepenuhnya.

"kabar? apa itu, takugen?". tanya orang yang lebih muda dari orang yang tadi ia sebut takugen.

"hirate-dono melakukan kanshi!". jawab takugen pada orang yang sepertinya mirip dengan naruto a.k.a oda nobunaga.

"apa kau tidak bercanda, takugen?". tanya nobunaga yang terkaget setelah mendengar apa yang ia baru ketahui.

"tidak, touno!" tegas takugen tanpa menyiratkan keraguan sedikitpun.

"sebaiknya anda datang ke kastil nagoya untuk memastikannya!". lanjut takugen memberikan saran pada nobunaga.

"yah sepertinya memang harus seperti itu!". nobunaga tampak memijit pelipisnya untuk meredakan rasa pusingnya.

 **~Change scene~**

di tempat yang bertepatan dengan tempat tinggalnya pemimpin dari imagawa.

"apa ada kabar tentang owari?". tanya laki-laki yang terlihat menggunakan riasan yang tebal hingga membuat mukanya putih pada orang yang terlihat membungkuk dengan wajah familiar sebagai penyusup oda clan a.k.a tahara denjirou.

"sepertinya akan di adakan pertemuan antara owari dan juga mino!". jawab denjirou dengan suara serak.

"menurutmu kapan kita harus menyerang owari? hohoho..." tanya sang pemimpin yang di ketahui bernama imagawa yoshimoto.

"menurut hamba itu bisa di laksanakan jika oda nobunaga bersama para pasukannya sedang meninggalkan owari!". imagawa yoshimoto kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"baiklah terus selidiki wilayah owari! karena jika owari sudah berhasil kita kuasai maka satu langkah menuju kejayaan!". imagawa yoshimoto kembali tertawa memikirkan apa yang ia rencanakan.

 **~Change scene~**

naruto saat ini sedang menuju ke arah makam hirate masahide.

"touno?" tanya kichou yang masih berada di sisi kanan naruto.

"hmm?". naruto hanya menjawab dengan deheman yang langsung dapat di mengerti kichou.

"sebenarnya kita akan kemana?".

"kita menuju ke makam jii, sangat tidak sopan bila aku tidak mengunjunginya". balas naruto santai dan tak terasa hanya dengan obrolan santai dan simpel bisa menjeda waktu begitu banyak hingga naruto dan juga kichou sampai berada di depan batu nisab bertuliskan 'hirate masahide'.

"touno?". lagi lagi kichou membuka obrolan.

"apa?".

"kenapa touno memerintahkan pasukan, pengawal, dan juga para jendral untuk menyebarkan hirate-dono melakukan tindakan seperti ini?". tanya kichou yang memang belum mengetahui alasan tentang mengapa hirate masahide harus di anggap melakukan kanshi.

"kichou! harga diri seorang samurai itu sangat tinggi! dan jika seorang samurai terbunuh tanpa diketahui siapa pembunuhnya itu akan sangat memalukan!". jawab naruto.

"tapi, sudah jelas pembunuh hirate-dono itu siapa kan?". tanya kichou kembali seolah ingin beradu argumen dengan naruto.

"itu memang benar, tapi sebenarnya alasan aku menjadikan jii kanshi hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian!". kichou langsung melirik naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"jika aku menyebut hanya diriku yang bodoh, maka akan banyak yang menyerang kastil ini!".

"tapi, jika aku menyebut satu kastil ini bodoh! maka sudah pasti penyerangan terhadap kastil lebih banyak dan jangan lupakan! kita pasti kalah!". kichou masih menampakan raut kebingungan, haah naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"jika aku tidak mengatakan jii menjadi kanshi dan malah mengatakan bahwa jii terbunuh oleh tahara denjiro yang sebagai tahanan mencoba kabur dari kastil nagoya! dan pada percobaannya itu berhasil! maka apa yang terjadi?". kichou membulatkan matanya, maka penyerangan dan juga pembrontakan pada kastil ini sudah tidak mungkin terelakkan. naruto dan juga kichou tidak memperhatikan satu orang yang sedang mendengarkan mereka di balik pohon di belakang mereka yang tampak membulatkan matanya karena mengetahui info ini, kemudian orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tampak kedatangan tamu.

"touno!". ucap seorang prajurit pembawa pesan tengah berjongkok ala ksatria di depan naruto.

"ada apa?". tanya naruto santai.

"saito dousan-sama mengadakan sebuah pertemuan secara empat mata di kuil

.

.

.

.

.

.

shoutokuji!".

 **Tbc . . .**

 **Yo! Maaf kemaren gak jadi update! Soalnya saya sakit gigi!**

 **Jujur aja saya gak mau banyak alasan!**

 **Tapi, sakit gigi gak kaya sakit hati yang bisa di tunda!**

 **Menyeramkan jika kau tahu itu -_-**

 **Ok ke topic : di chapter ini gak banyak kegiatan atau apalah di sini Cuma mau nerangin soal siapa musuh naruto dan awal dari pemberontakan!**

 **Bukan pemberontakan saito dousan! Tapi pemberontakan saito yoshi-**

 **Cukup sampai situ bocorannya! Hampir aja keceplosan** **…**

 **Maaf kalo ada banyak typo, soalnya gak di baca lagi . . . Te~he** **…**

 **buat fic the yellow flash mungkin akan saya usahakan nanti . . . . nanti? kapan? : yah tunggu aja nanti (:V**

 **Langsung aja review : kritik, review biasa ataupun flame?**

 **Causetoday turn off . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

naruto berjalan ke arah taman di bagian belakang istana nagoya dengan kimono hitam corak ranting dan bunga sakura yang berguguran seperti biasanya. dia terlihat sangat senang ketika para prajuritnya banyak yang mengikuti lomba atau di jaman dulu lebih dikenal dengan saembara. mental prajurit di uji ketika ia mengatakan jendral juga akan mengikutinya dan soal hadiah tentu saja mahal! menjadi leader atau pemimpin sebuah pasukan bukan harga yang sangat murah. seseorang harus memiliki apa yang dinamakan bakat, kemampuan, kekuatan, kecerdasan, kecepatan dan yang terakhir keberuntungan.

keberuntungan? yah, memang terdengar sepele tapi jika kau memiliki keberuntungan yang tinggi? misalnya ketika kau bertarung di peperangan dan istri dari pihak musuh dengan mencak - mencak langsung datang dan memukulnya, kemudian menyuruhnya pulang? bukannya itu yang dinamakan keberuntungan -meski lebih terdengar mustahil tapi hal itu juga tidak dikatakan tidak mungkin-.

pagi hari naruto yang telah terbangun dari tidur dengan senangnya akibat laporan banyaknya prajurit yang mengikutinya dan pastinya naruto juga mengikutinya. naruto lebih memilih kedalam katana dan juga panahan -meski ia tidak bisa memanah-. yang membuat peserta panahan bahagia adalah ketika di peraturan tertulis 'diperbolehkan menggunakan senapan'. tentu saja naruto yang memasukan ide itu. seorang pemimpin akan memalukan jika melakukan kebodohan tanpa tujuan. naruto berjalan menuju halaman belakang untuk melihat para prajuritnya yang sedang berlatih dengan giat.

sesampainya naruto di halaman belakang tepatnya di taman dengan sebuah kolam ikan koi dan juga tumbuhan yang mengitari kolamnya dan jangan lupakan pohon sakura yang belum bermekaran berada di pinggir kolamnya. naruto duduk dilantai kayu yang langsung berhadapan dengan kolam tersebut, duduk dengan posisi bersila. naruto yang dengan tenang melihat keindahan yang ada didepannya harus tersela oleh seorang pelayan.

"ocha, touno?". tanya sang pelayan meski sang pelayan tengah menaruh teh yang berada didalam gelas buatan tangan yang terampil diatas sebuah pisin dengan kue beras yang berada diatas sebuah piring untuk cemilan.

"ah, arigatou!". naruto berucap seraya menyeruput teh miliknya dan mengembalikan lagi di tempatnya. sang pelayan yang melihat itu segera kembali menuangkan teh yang berada dalam sebuah teko ke dalam gelas dan sang pelayan hanya duduk seiza di belakang tuannya itu yang tengah memandangi kolam ikan yang penuh akan koi itu.

keduanya hening, karena memang sang pelayan tidak berhak untuk berharap akan terjadi percakapan dan akan sangat tidak sopan jika sang pelayan mengatakan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas atau sok akrab.

"touno apa anda ingin langsung di siapkan sarapan?". tanya kembali si pelayan dengan nada sopan.

"tidak perlu, aku ingin menunggu kichou bangun dan tolong panggilkan tsune-chan kemari!". perintah naruto yang segera di turuti oleh sang pelayan yang berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah dalam ruangan yang biasa digunakan para jendral dan tak menunggu lama.

naruto melihat tsuneoki yang berlari ke arahnya dan segera jongkok ala ksatria pada tuannya.

"ada apa touno?". tanya tsuneoki serius.

"tidak perlu seserius itu, apa lukamu telah sembuh semua?". tanya naruto santai membuat tsuneoki pun terbawa santai.

"ha'i touno, saya hampir sepenuhnya sembuh dan sudah bisa kembali menjalankan aktivitas berat menurut tabib yang merawatku". ucap tsuneoki menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya meski tinggal sedikit lagi full power.

"baguslah! aku ingin kau mencari nobuyuki dan juga yoshiharu yang masih dalam pencarian beras! cari di penginapan, baru di tempat yang lainnya yang kemungkinan akan ada di sebuah pasar - pasar yang tergolong besar!". "ha'i". naruto tersenyum melihat bagaimana tsuneoki sangat loyal padanya. naruto tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika mereka mengetahui kalo naruto bukanlah oda nobunaga. mungkin mereka akan merasa terkhianati dan akan membelot untuk menghancurkannya.

"hehehe ...". naruto tertawa sendiri memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan mereka membelot akan berkisar tujuh puluh persen.

"touno!, kenapa touno tertawa sendiri?". kichou berjalan menuju ke arah kiri naruto karena di kanannya terdapat teh dan duduk seiza kemudian memeluk lengan kiri naruto dan membebankan kepalanya pada bahu sang touno.

"ah tidak - tidak aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu". jawab naruto lembut dan mengusap kepala kichou dengan tangan kanannya yang kosong sehingga membuat kichou hanya menutup matanya karena menikmati moment ini.

"sesuatu yang lucu? apa itu?". tanya kichou dengan nada sedikit antusias masih dengan menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu naruto.

"bukan apa - apa". naruto berujar santai seraya menghentikan elusannya pada kepala kichou, membuatnya agak tak rela.

"mou ...". kichou mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu naruto dan menggembungkan pipinya tapi tidak dengan lengannya.

"tounou sudah berani menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kichou!". kichou terlihat marah dengan mukanya yang memerah, tapi bagi naruto itu malah terlihat layaknya rengekan anak kecil.

"ahahaha ... kau lucu sekali!". naruto mencubit pipi kiri kichou dengan gemas membuat sang empunya mendelik.

"nanti juga kau akan tahu!". naruto berujar santai tapi terlihat serius di mata kichou sehingga membuatnya menenangkan emosinya.

"ANI-UE!". teriakan keras terdengar dari koridor yang terlihat lancar tanpa hambatan menimbulkan suara bising akibat gadis berambut kuning ponytail, dengan mata caramelnya, memakai kimono untuk para samurai dengan atas berwarna hijau toska dengan lengan sebelah kanannya yang hanya tersampir sampai tungkai lengan bagian atas sehingga menampilkan sedikit bagian yang di inginkan oleh kaum lelaki dengan obi yang sepertinya menggunakan tali -kaya sasuke di shippuden cuman warnanya coklat- berwarna coklat dan hakama(bagian bawah) berwarna caramel -contoh cara berpakaian yang buruk-.

berlari hingga berada di dekat yang ia panggil ani-ue dan langsung menyingkirkan minuman teh yang berada di kanan naruto ke belakang naruto.

"ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu,hmm?". naruto bertanya seolah mengintrogasi.

"apa ani-ue akan menghadiri rapat besok?". tanya perempuan berambut kuning ... atau pirang?. seraya memeluk lengan kanan naruto dengan kedua tangannya. kichou yang melihatnya hanya berekspresi normal dengan sedikit keresahan di hatinya melihat tindakan nobuna a.k.a gadis berambut ... pirang? atau kuning?.

"tentu saja bukan. dousan-dono mengundangku, tidak sopan jika aku telah menyetujuinya tapi tak datang! apa lagi jika ini menyangkut masalah yang akan terjadi kedepannya!". naruto membalas serius dan naruto juga kelepasan. ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa di mino setelah pertemuan mereka akan terjadi kekacauan. bagaimanapun, naruto tidak ingin kekacauan itu terjadi dan membuat masalahnya bertambah. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi! dia tau bahwa sejarah sangat sulit tuk di rubah, maka dari itu ia hanya harus berhati - hati dalam melangkah meski ia harus terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama dengan pendahulunya.

"aku ikut!". ucap nobuna tiba - tiba membuat naruto kaget.

"apa maksudmu?". tanya naruto hanya untuk memastikan.

"tidak perlu lagi pula-".

"tidak bisa! pokoknya aku akan ikut!". nobuna memotong ucapan dari naruto dan mengatakan keinginannya dengan kekanak -kanakan.

"tapi tsuneoki, narimasa, inuchiyo, yoshiharu, bahkan nobuyuki juga ikut!". naruto berucap agak keras

"ittai!". suara rintihan keluar dari mulut naruto akibat cubitan dari kichou.

"pelankan suara milik touno!". kichou berujar pelan tapi dapat membungkam naruto.

"aku tetap akan ikut!". nobuna berkata dengan keras kepala.

"baiklah - baiklah! apa kalian berdua telah sarapan?". naruto berujar pasrah dan hanya bisa menyerah dengan ke keras kepalaan adik oda nobunaga ini dan naruto hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari satu wanita dan satu gadis ini.

"baiklah mari kita makan!". naruto berdiri di ikuti nobuna dan kichou yang memeluk lengan kanan dan kirinya.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x mini harem**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **CHAPTER V : Arc. Rebellion II**

"kichou! bangunlah!". naruto duduk di futon dengan menggoyangkan tubuh kichou dengan perut yang telah membesar karena memang sebetulnya kichou tengah mengandung jadi wajar saja bila perutnya membesar.

"sebentar lagi touno". kichou meracau dalam tidur membalas perkataan naruto. sepertinya terganggu dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh naruto dan mulai mengangkat selimutnya untuk menutupi dari kaki sampai kepalanya.

"baiklah! setelah selesai mandi aku akan membangunkanmu lagi!". kichou hanya mengangguk di dalam selimut untuk membalas perkataan naruto dan narutopun berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah mandi naruto kemudian meminta pada pelayannya untuk menyiapkan kimono biasa yang ia pakai –tentu saja bukan kimono yang kemarin, tapi kimono baru dengan motif sama yang biasa naruto memakai kimono miliknya di ruangan ia mandi dan segera kembali berjalan menuju tempat ia tidur untuk membangunkan kichou yang entah kenapa perubahan moodnya sangat tiba – tiba dan sangat aneh 'mood mesum, moodpelayan, mood pemalas. Apalagi mood yang mungkin ia keluarkan'. Naruto tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin, kan? Bagaimana mungkin mood bisa di perkirakan, kecuali jika suasana telah di atur dengan sedemikian rupa mood apa yang kau ingin nikmati. Mood memang bisa di buat tapi tidak bisa di perkirakan.

Naruto memasuki kamar yang di depannya sudah berada sang pintu kamar.

SREEKK

Naruto membukanya dengan pelan, karena memang tak sopan jika membuka pintu dengan mendobraknya –itu merupakan etika dasar-. Kecuali, jika dalam keadaan darurat atau sedang dalam waktunya a.k.a perang. Naruto masuk dengan menghela nafas setelah melihat apa yang berada di atas futon 'mode pemalasnya benar – benar parah'. Naruto membatin dengan menghela nafasnya lagi. Mendekati futon dan segera berjongkok di dekat futon sebelah kanan karena kichou tengah meringkuk ke arah kanan futon.

"hei pemalas! Bangunlah! Hei!". Naruto menggoyangkan kembali bahu kichou dengan pelan karena ia tak mau membuat kandungannya memburuk.

"urusai!". Kichou berkata dengan suara yang parau karena memang ia bukan tengah segar bugar.

"cepat bangun!". Naruto menggoyangkannya lagi dengan agak keras karena melihat kichou masih tidak berniat untuk bangun.

"Cuma pelayanpun berisik!". Kichou kembali meracau yang membuat pelipis naruto berkedut.

"hooo! Aku Cuma pelayan! Baiklah – baiklah terserah mu saja lagi pula aku Cuma pelayan! Aku akan pergi menemui otou-sama! jangan menyesal yah?!". Kichou sedikit mengernyit mendengar kata 'otou-sama'. Apa maksudnya dari tou-sama. Kichou menghela nafas dan menyingkap selimutnya seraya berkata.

"per-gilah". Kichou berkata pelan saat mengucapkan 'gilah'. Karena melihat naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"aha... ahahahaha". Kichou tertawa gugup melihat naruto yang seolah semakin merendahkannya.

"aku pergi!". Naruto berucap dan segera akan berdiri. Tapi, tangannya langsung dicekal kichou sehingga niatnya terjeda karena memang sebenarnya ini tujuannya.

"kenapa, hah?". Ucap naruto datar.

"mou... sudahlah sudahlah! Bukannya touno belum sarapan?". Kichou mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meski naruto sudah tau kichou mengalihkan pembicaraan naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama, touno?". Tanya kichou antusias 'yess'. Batin kichou berhasil mengelabui naruto. Sementara naruto berkata dalam batinnya 'siapa yang bodoh yah?'. Batin naruto berucap aneh dan naruto kembali mengangguk mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kichou.

"tapi tunggu kichou yah? Yah? Yah?". Kichou memajukan wajahnya sampai di depan wajah naruto hingga mencapai beberapa centi lagi dari bibir naruto.

~Chuu~

Naruto mencium kichou tepat di bibir tanpa lumatan atau hanya sekedar menjilat, naruto hanya menempelkannya agak lama dan melepasknnya.

"aku tunggu di ruang makan!". Naruto berucap dengan senyuman tipisnya dan kichou segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk melaksanakan kegiatan setiap paginya dengan senyuman. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar untuk menuju ruang makan. Di perjalannya menuju ruang makan, berhadapan dengan para pelayan yang menunduk saat melewatinya dan naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang biasa ia keluarkan. 'hinata! Aku bisa melihat keberadaan mu. Tapi, tidak dengan wujud nyatamu!'. Naruto membatin karena sudah beberapa bulan ini ia terpisah dari hinata. Bagaimanapun naruto masih menginginkan hinata untuk mengisi harinya, ia hanya membingungkan satu hal 'bagaimana jika hinata sudah berada disini dan mengetahui aku sudah menikah dan akan memiliki anak!'. Naruto tak habis pikir tentang pemikirannya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa naruto meminta maaf jika ini sudah terjadi dan jika misal ia kembali ke masa depan bagaimana dengan kichou? Mungkin ia akan menikah dengan cicit dari cicit, cicitnya. Naruto tertawa kembali dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Agak lucu juga jika itu terjadi. Karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal penting membuat naruto melupakan tujuan awalnya, yaitu menuju ke ruang makan dan tak terasa ia malah sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang makannya.

SRREEEKK

Naruto membukanya dengan pelan hingga pintu pun terbuka sepenuhnya dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya. Naruto berjalan dengan penuh kharisma dan wibawa seorang pemimpin hingga semua yang berada di sana menatapnya dengan menundukan kepalanya pada lantai –dogeza-.

"bangunlah!". Mereka mengikuti ucapan naruto dan mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali duduk seiza di tempatnya. Naruto duduk dengan lutut kanan di atas sehingga memaksa telapak kakinya untuk menahan dan kaki kiri yang di lipat memang terlihat tidak sopan. Tapi, entah bagaimana itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan naruto di sini. Naruto melihat semua jendral dan juga pengawalnya yang ada di depannya shibata katsuie, niwa nagahide, dan sagara yoshiharu.

"bagaimana dengan pencarian beras yang aku perintahkan?". Tanya naruto pada yoshiharu yang terlihat tengah menundukan wajahnya.

"aku belum mempunyainya satupun". Yoshiharu tertunduk. Nobuyuki selaku bawahan yoshiharu segera mengangkat tangannya.

"ada apa?". Tanya naruto dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"kami memiliki uangnya. Tapi, . . . tidak dengan berasnya". Semua yang mendengarnya agak terkejut juga saat nobuyuki mengatakan itu karena tugas yang di emban yoshiharu itu terasa mustahil –tapi bukan tidak mungkin-. Mereka sudah tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar yoshiharu belum mendapatkan berasnya dan runtuh seketika saat mendengar memiliki uangnya.

"apa kau tidak berbohong nobuyuki-dono?". Tanya katsuie serius dengan memicingkan matanya.

"katsuie, tenanglah! Aku tau kau berhasil, tapi untuk pengumpulan berasnya aku juga mengerti. Karena bagaimanapun ini baru satu minggu dan kalian berhasil mendapatkan uang yang di butuhkan dalam waktu sedikit, itu merupakan sebuah prestasi". Naruto memuji yoshiharu dan berhasil membuat yoshiharu mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menunjukan senyumnya.

"tapi untuk apa kau memanggil kami kemari, naruto?". Yoshiharu kembali berucap dengan penuh tanda tanya.

SRREEEKKK

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan pelan memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan kimono khas samurai dengan atas berwarna merah bagian lengan kanannya tak sepenuhnya hanya sampai tungkai atasnya membuat beberapa bagian payudaranya terekspose sementara bagian kirinya normal dengan obi berbentul tali berwarna coklat dan jangan lupakan hakama berwarna hitam juga di punggung baju terdapat lambang oda clan. Semua mata kembali meliriknya dan satu dari banyak orang kembali terpesona melihatnya. Sang gadis a.k.a oda nobuna kembali menutup pintunya dan berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju arah naruto duduk. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun segera duduk di sebelah kiri naruto. Dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tangan kiri naruto dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu naruto.

"ah sebenarnya aku memanggilmu untuk menemaniku ke tempat saitou dousan-dono!". Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yoshiharu yang ternyata malah di acuhkan oleh yang bertanya karena terlalu terpesona.

"ah! Apa yang kau katakan?". Yoshiharu berucap dengan bodohnya dan mendapat delikan dari orang yang berada di situ, membuat yoshiharu menyiut.

"kita akan bertemu dousan-dono". Naruto kembali berucap denga helaan nafasnya.

SRRREEEKKK

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan pelan untuk ke sekian kalinya membuat semuanya kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu geser itu. terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mengenakan kimono uchikake yang biasa ia kenakan kimono berwarna cream membungkus badannya dan uchikake(mantel) berwarna merah dengan lambang oda clan di punggungnya terpampang dengan jelas beserta burung bangau yang menghiasi pinggirannya.

sang wanita mematung sebentar saat melihat ke arah depannya dan seketika langsung berlari mengabaikan kesopanan dan tata krama yang harusnya di jaga. berlari walau bisa dikatakan hanya berjalan cepat dan segera bertengger seiza di sisi kanan naruto dan segera menarik tangan kanan naruto sehingga membuat nobuna melepas pagutannya dan mendelik pada sang wanita yang ternyata adalah kichou sang istri oda nobunaga. adu deathglare terjadi antara nobuna dan kichou pun tak terelakan sehingga membuat suasana di ruang makan penuh akan ke-sweatdropan bukan ketakutan.

"sudah sudah! jangan ribut jika akan makan!". dan ucapan naruto berhasil menglihkan perhatian mereka dan terjedanya pertempuran dua wanita tadi.

SRREEKK

pintu kembali bergeser dan setelah mengucapkan 'permisi'. dengan duduk seiza. orang - orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu segera masuk ke dalam untuk memberikan suguhan berupa sarapan karena memang itu tugas mereka sebagai pelayan dan setelah menyediakan makanan untuk para jendral dan pengawal naruto mereka selaku pelayan segera pergi keluar. acara sarapan berjalan dengan hening, karena bagaimanapun ini di sebuah kastil pada era sengoku bukan kastil di zaman modern yang meski makan dengan suara mulut berkeciplak takkan membuat masalah. setelah acara makanan selesai para pelayan segera masuk setelah ada kode dari dalam dan membenahi tempat - tempat makan yang ada.

"baiklah, dengarkan aku!". naruto memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang terdengar tegas dan mutlak di patuhi.

semua yang ada di ruangan itu segera diam dan memperhatikan sang touno dengan seksama.

"hari ini, tepatnya siang ini! aku akan menemui saitou dousan!".

"jadi aku akan kembali meninggalkan kastil! dan aku tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti saat kemarin!".

"itu peristiwa yang memalukan untukku! yah, meski aku sedikit mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu. sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk mengatakan itu, tapi jii selalu membantuku bahkan setelah kematiannya".

"dan karena itu! aku akan menempatkan niwa nagahide bersama dengan shibata katsuie di dalam kastil ini! apa ada yang keberatan?". naruto bertanya setelah mengeluarkan unek - unek dan perkataannya yang tidak sedikit itu.

"siapa yang akan mengawal touno?". niwa nagahide bertanya dengan raut wajah tenang.

"yoshiharu, narimasa, inuchiyo, yoshinari, tsuneoki, juga nobuna". naruto menyebutkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pengawalnya.

"touno boleh saya bertanya?". tsuneoki mengacungkan tangan kanannya agar atensi naruto teralih padanya.

"apa itu, tsune-chan?". naruto berujar santai.

" apa yoshiharu-dono ini adalah orang yang bisa di percaya? jika kita berpikir dengan adanya ia di perang saat itu, bukankah itu terlihat mencurigakan?". tsuneoki bertanya dengan agak tegas karena ia tidak ingin adanya kecolongan dalam sistem pemerintahan dengan asal memasukkan seseorang dalam barisan jajaran orang penting.

"ahahaha ... tenang saja! aku tidak memasukkan orang dengan asal, ia , ia, ia dan juga yang lainnya...". naruto kembali berujar santai dan di akhiri dengan menunjuk satu persatu pengawalnya.

"akan kubunuh dengan perlahan hingga menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini!". naruto berujar sadis hingga membuat pengawal dan para jendral bergidik mendengarnya, apalagi naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah tersenyum palsu dan aura berwarna ungu di belakang tubuhnya dengan gambar topeng tenggu di belakangnya yang semakin membuat merinding.

"dan aku tau apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku! jadi berhati - hatilah dengan apa yang kalian kerjakan!".

"HA'I!". dan saat kembali berucap entah kenapa semakin membuat para pengawal dan jendral semakin merinding, sehingga entah di perintah di gerakan atau apa tubuh mereka melakukan dogeza meski mereka tak berpikiran untuk melakukannya -insting yang lemah terhadap yang lebih kuat-. dan ucapan 'ha'i'. yang mereka lakukan semakin menegaskan bahwa tubuh mereka menolak apa yang mereka perintahkan dan melakukan apa yang tubuh mereka benarkan, yaitu TUNDUK PADA YANG LEBIH KUAT!.

 **~Skip~**

"apa semua sudah selesai dengan persiapannya?". naruto bertanya pada pengawalnya yang telah bersiap untuk berangkat dengan zirah menyelimuti paha sampai badan berwarna merah, kecuali nobuna yang memakai zirah ringan berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi depan badan dan belakangnya. jangan lupakan jubah (namanya apa tuh yang kaya superman di belakangnya itu? saya lupa hehehe...).

berwarna merah dan hanya di ikat di bagian kanan sehingga membuat lekuk badan depannya terhalang oleh jubah yang menyelimuti miring bagian dada dan bawah dada. sementara naruto memakai kimono yang biasa ia pakai berwarna hitam.

"ha'i touno!". ucap semuanya bersamaan.

"kichou aku berangkat!". naruto berucap pada kichou sembari mencium keningnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kuda miliknya untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"hati - hati!". kichou kaget melihat naruto yang pergi dengan menggunakan mantel miliknya yang berwarna merah dengan lambang oda clan di punggungnya 'sejak kapan touno mengambilnya?'. pertanyaan yang hanya di ucapkan dalam hati itu terngiang di kepalanya. tak ambil pusing lagi kichou hanya melambaikan tangannya melihat kepergian naruto yang semakin menjauh.

naruto melambaikan tangannya pada kichou tanpa membalikkan badannya. naruto menjalankan kudanya dengan tenang, karena saat ini ia bukan hanya membawa enam pengawalnya. tapi, ia juga membawa banyak prajuritnya lima ratus orang. memang terdengar cuma sedikit tapi jika membawa terlalu banyak membawa pasukan ia bisa kelabakan jika ada yang menyerang nagoya. karena prioritasnya adalah keselamatan dan keamanan, membawa terlalu banyak membawa masalah dan terlalu sedikit hanya akan membebaninya maka dari itu ia hanya membawa lima ratus.

mereka terus berjalan dari kastil melewati desa dan memasuki wilayah hutan karena perjalan yang tak terasa sudah hampir sampai meski naruto tak terlalu banyak mengetahui jalannya dan untungnya sosok nobunaga kecil jarang keluar dari istana sehingga bisa meredakan rasa malunya saat bertanya 'ingatlah, malu bertanya sesat di jalan! banyak bertanya seperti wartawan!'. intinya meski kau sekarang banyak menanyakan jalanpun tidak akan membuat wibawa dan kharisma mu menurun. naruto, pengawal dan juga prajuritnya tengah berjalan di daerah jalan setapak dengan kanan kiri pepohonan.

"naruto!". yoshiharu tiba - tiba berseru pada naruto dengan serius.

"yah aku tahu!". naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud yoshiharu sehingga langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"MINNA! SIAPKAN SENAPAN KALIAN!". seratus prajurit naruto yang memakai senapan segera berhenti berjalan dan langsung mengeluarkan batangan besi dari senapannya dan segera memasukan mesiu ke dalam senjatanya. memantik pelatuk senapan sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti arang yang tengah terbakar menandakan senapan siap meledak kapan saja jika menyentuh pemicunya. sekarang prajurit naruto kembali berjalan tanpa meminta jawaban pada sang touno kenapa meminta senapannya di aktifkan. karena, bisa saja pemicunya tergeser oleh jari dan membuatnya melontarkan apa yang ada di dalam mesiu, kemudian membuat kekacauan.

 **~at another place~**

"dousan-sama! sepertinya nobunaga-dono melakukan hal yang berbahaya!". seorang bishounen berucap dengan serius dan teropong seperti peralon? teleskop? -ah saya lupa! intinya teropongnya buat satu mata, yang panjang itu! yang biasa di pake sama jack sparrow dari carribean-.

"apa maksudmu, hanbei?". dousan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan omongan bocah bishounen ini a.k.a hanbei.

"sebaiknya anda melihanya sendiri, dousan-sama!". hanbei memberikan teropongnya pada lelaki paruh baya berumur kisaran empat pulu ke atas itu yang berambut pelontos dan hanya janggut hitamlah yang menghiasi wilayah berambut di kepalanya. saitou dousan menerima teropong yang di beri bocah ponytail di sampingnya itu dan segera merapatkan benda pemberian itu pada mata kanan nya juga sekaligus membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

"sialan! nobunaga itu!, dia berani juga melakukan itu!".dousan berujar dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan.

"aku yakin! dia telah mengetahui bahwa kita berada di sini sedang mengawasinya!". hanbei membalas perkataan dousan.

"aku tak tahu dia bodoh atau jenius! tentang masahide-dono yang bunuh diri sebagai kanshi membuat ia dikenal dengan sebutan daimyo bodoh dari owari! tapi, harus aku akui ia layak sebagai daimyo! mungkin kematian masahide-dono membuahkan hasil!". dousan menampakan senyum bangganya pada dunia seolah mengatakan 'ia membanggakanku!'. hanbei yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti pada sang daimyo mino itu.

 **~back to nature upsss naruto~**

"touno? kenapa senapannya aktif? bukankah itu berbahaya?". tsuneoki bertanya dengan raut penuh ke ingintahuan yang sangat tentang keadaan saat ini.

"prajuritku bukan prajurit lemah yang akan menembak tanpa sengaja!". naruto berucap memberikan jawaban yang masih tetap membingungkan tsuneoki.

"tapi itu tidak menjawab kenapa harus aktif?". mendengar kaget dengan apa yang dilontarkan inuchiyo yang terkesan seolah memprotes.

"hahaha... kau cerdas inuchiyo!".

"arigatou! arigatou!". inuchiyo tersenyum bangga dengan membusungkan dada sehingga membuat pengawal yang lainnya agak jengkel, kecuali yoshinari yang mengeluarkan aura positivenya.

"jika kalian melihat bukit di atas sana dengan pandangan mata yang bisa melihat dari jauh kalian pasti mengerti!". naruto menjawab dan masih terasa ambigu di pendengaran para pengawalnya.

"apa maksud touno? bukannya di bukit sana adalah tempat pertemuan anda dengan saitou-dono?". narimasa mengeluarkan pertanyaannya agar rasa penasarannya terjawab.

"yah! di atas bukit sedang ada yang mengawasi kita! dan jika adanya penyerangan dengan tiba - tiba kita akan dirugikan! karena belum adanya kesiapan!". naruto menjawab dengan santai dan membuat pengawal dan prajurit bagian depan sangat kaget dan kagum mengetahui jika sang touno ratusan langkah lebih maju di bandingkan musuhnya.

"apa itu berarti bahwa saitou dousan-dono mengkhianati anda?". narimassa mengeraskan raut wajahnya dan pengawal naruto pun hampir semua menggelemetukan giginya kecuali yoshiharu karena ia sudah tau dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"salah bodoh!". yoshiharu menangkis ucapan narimassa.

"apa maksudmu?! bocah!". narimassa yang tak terima di katai bodoh memegang katannya dan entah muncul dari mana goemon berada di kuda yoshiharu dengan berdiri sambil bersidekap dada?.

"goemon!". yoshiharu berseru kaget karena goemon berdiri di belakangnya, tentunya di atas kuda dengan tangan yang bersidekap.

"tenangkan dirimu narimassa!". naruto melerai keduanya dan langsung di balas helaan nafas yang keras.

"ha'i". narimassa menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh naruto.

"sepertinya yang dimaksud touno adalah saitou-dono melakukan hal semacam test pada kita semua, apa itu benar touno?". tanya yoshinari dengan aura positive dan senyuman yang ia berikan pada naruto.

"yah hampir seperti itu". jawab naruto santai.

naruto beserta pengawalnya terus berjalan menuju bukit di depannya karena itu adalah tujuannya. di atas bukit terdapat sebuah kuil yang bernama shoutoukuji yang berarti itu tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan saitou dousan. setelah sampai naruto langsung di sambut oleh takenaka hanbei selaku jendral dan juga ahli strategi dari saitou dousan. hanbei menyambut naruto dan kemudian mengantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan untuk berganti baju.

 **~Skip~**

SREEEKKK

naruto memasuki ruangan pertemuannya dengan dousan bersama dengan sang adik a.k.a adik dari nobunaga, yaitu nobuna. naruto masuk dengan kimono berwarna putih dengan corak kotak berwarna biru di ujung lengan kanannya, hakama putih tanpa corak sebagai bawahannya. sementara nobuna memakai kimono yang indah dengan warna sore senja dan juga obi yang berwarna merah di kimononya terdapat sebuah plat lurus dari samping atas kanannya menuju ke bawah kiri tepatnya dari pinggang ke bahunya berwarna hampir sama dengan bajunya cuma lebih gelap sehingga membuatnya hampir tersamarkan.

mereka berdua masuk dengan aura raja dan ratu dan membuat pengawal naruto menatap kagum keduanya tanpa henti rambut keduanya yang di ikat ponytail membuat keduanya nampak serasi dan dipadu dengan rambut pirang mereka membuatnya nampak seperti satu keluarga dari barat yang berkunjung ke jepang hanya untuk mencoba kimono.

naruto dan nobuna memasuki ruangan dengan gagah dan anggun, sehingga membuat saitou dousan dan jendralnya yang berada di kanannya meneguk ludahnya.

"konichiwa, dousan-dono!". naruto berucap sopan saat melihat dousan di depannya. dousan saat ini memakai kimono santai berwarna putih dan sedikit garis - garis lurus horizontal dikedua ujung lengannya, hakama berwarna putihnya terlihat pas untuk atasannya. sementara jendralnya hanbei memakai pakaian tempurnya dan samurai yang bertengger di pinggang kirinya. pengawal naruto yang berada di luar membelalakan matanya melihat acara pertemuan ini.

'saitou dousan-dono yang ingin membuat nyaman nobuna-sama dan touno dengan pakaiannya yang santai, sedangkan touno juga nobuna-sama memakai baju yang terlihat mewah hari ini hanya untuk menghormati dousan-dono! kenyamanan dan kehormatan,kah!". para pengawal naruto sedikit tersenyum dengan itu karena mereka tau bahwa pihak keduanya ingin membuat suasana yang nyaman dengan menyamankan dan menghormati.

naruto duduk seiza bersama nobuna di kirinya membuatnya berhadapan satu sama lain.

"konichiwa, nobunaga-dono nobuna-dono!". saitou dousan membalas sapaan naruto dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"ah!, anda pasti takenaka hanbei ahli strategi mino,bukan?". naruto berujar basa - basi untuk menyamankan suasana.

"anda benar nobunaga-dono, sebelumnya saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya pada nobunaga-dono juga nobuna-dono, perkenalkan nama saya takenaka hanbei jendral sekaligus tangan kanan saitou dousan-sama!". 'apa semua zaman dulu berkenalan seperti ini? ahaha'. naruto tertawa di dalam hati saat melihat perkenalan takenaka hanbei, karena mungkin akan aneh jika wajah bishounen seperti hanbei berkenalan seperti itu jika di zamannya . . .ya, di zamannya.

"bagaimana kabar kichou?". dousan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tak ingin adanya keheningan setelah ini.

"ahk!,". naruto tersentak.

"ia baik - bain saja!". naruto mengeluarkan rona merahnya.

"kenapa kau kaget sperti itu?". dousan bertanya menyelidik melihat naruto tersentak dan memicingkan matanya membuatnya terlihat seram dengan wajah kasar dan kepala plontos dan janggutnya yang panjang sepertinya dikuncir.

"sebenarnya kichou". naruto menunjukan raut wajah kikuk dan membuat para pelayannya mengernyit karena naruto jarang menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"kichou hamil!". pertanyaan naruto membuat semuanya kaget, karena memang naruto memberitahukannya hanya saat ini alias belum memberitahukannya sama sekali 'pantas kichou-sama selalu bertingkah aneh!'. batin para pengawal.

"aku sudah tau!". "ehk?". naruto mulai tertawa renyah jika si tua ini telah mengetahuinya.

"sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, nobunaga-dono!". naruto mulai menunjukan raut seriusnya saat saitou dousan memulai percakapan yang serius dan membuat nobuna juga hanbei serius mendengarnya.

"apa benar kau akan menguasai daratan ini?". dousan bertanya seperti itu membuat sang jendral mau tak mau membelalakan matanya mendengar ini.

"yah, aku pasti akan menguasai daratan ini!". naruto berujar serius.

"anda tau dousan-dono?!, orang yang menguasai mino akan menjadi pemimpin di daratan ini!". nobuna yang sekian lama diam mulai angkat bicara.

"yah kau berpikiran sama denganku". dousan berujar santai dan hanbei mulai memegang gagang katananya.

"maka dari itu!". nobuna menjeda kalimatnya.

"mino akan menjadi batu loncatan pertama untuk kami!". naruto berucap dengan mimik muka yang menyiratkan seolah kemenangan berada di tangannya. membuat hanbei semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. hanbei menarik katananya.

SWUUSSHH

katana hanbei melesat menuju naruto dan sebelum itu terjadi yoshiharu segera menghalangi laju pedangnya dengan cara menjadikannya sebagai tameng, membuat para pengawal naruto kaget dengan ketanggapan yoshiharu.

hanbei menghentikan laju katananya tepat berada di leher yoshiharu. membuat nobuna kaget dan naruto hanya menyeringai.

"sudah cukup! hentikan semua ini!". yoshiharu berujar keras.

"kau!". yoshiharu berteriak seraya menunjuk dousan dengan tangan kanannya.

"bukannya kau akan memberikan wilayahmu pada nobunaga setelah pulang dari sini!". 'darimana bocah ini tau!'. batin dousan.

"darimana kau tau aku akan melakukan hal itu!". dousan menggretakkan giginya.

"aku berasal dari mas-!". naruto segera membekap yoshiharu.

"ah iya adalah salah satu peramalku!". naruto berujar asal "sekaligus pengawalku!". lanjut naruto.

"souka!, tapi... bukannya dia berbahaya jika ramalannya tepat?". "aku akan membunuhnya!".

TRAANNKK

hanbei memotong pembicaraan antara dousan dan naruto. segera saja ia menusukan katananya pada yoshiharu jika tidak di gagalkan oleh naruto. sebelumnya naruto sempat melepaskan bekapannya dan saat melihat gerak - gerik dari hanbei ia segera mengeluarkan satu katana yang tersembunyi di tangan kanannya dan segera menangkisnya.

"hati - hati dengan apa yang kau lakukan!". aura putih segera keluar dari tubuh naruto dan katana yang ternyata wakizashi yang biasa ia pakai di pegang erat seolah tak terpisahkan. dousan menyeringai melihat ini.

"bagaimana jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dan hanbei di sini aku akan memberikan mino untukmu!". dousan berujar santai membuat naruto dan nobuna beserta pengawalnya menyeringai. sementara hanbei hanya mampu membelalakan matanya.

"apa kau takut? hanbei-chan!". naruto mengejek hanbei yang mulai membuatnya geram. terlihat hanbei yang melemaskan posturnya tapi tidak dengan penjagaannya menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosinya 'seorang jendral memang tak bisa di remehkan'. batin oda bersaudara itu.

"kita mulai!". naruto menjauh menuju pintu kuil yang sekilas tempat ini sangat mirip dengan dojo bersama nobuna. hanbei juga saitou dousan berjalan ke arah tempat do'a-saya gak tau soal tempat ibadah agama budha? soalnyakan kalo gak salah di zamannya nobunaga itu kebanyakan penganut budha-.

SRINNNKK

dousan dan juga nobuna mengeluarkan katana dari tangan kanannya yang ternyata tersembunyi layaknya naruto.

"wah wah, ini akan seru bukan, minna!". yoshinari berujar setelah melihat yoshiharu sampai di luar pintu yang di balas dengan anggukan.

"apa kita perlu membantu?". tanya yoshiharu.

"tidak, percayakan saja pada touno!". ujar narimassa.

"mungkin nobuna-sama akan membebaninya?". lanjut narimassa.

"lihat dulu saja, bodoh!". inuchiyo berujar kembali menyebut narimassa bodoh.

"jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luarnya! bukannya touno sudah mengajarkan kalian tentang itu!". tsuneoki menengahi pertengkaran yang akan terjadi.

 **~Back to Naruto~**

naruto di samping kiri nobuna dan hanbei di samping kanan saitou dousan. mereka berhadapan cukup jauh sekitar dua puluh meter. memegang katana di tangan kanan masing - masing kecuali naruto yang memegang wakizashi.

SRINNKK

naruto memasukan wakizashinya pada tangan kanannya kembali.

"ada apa?". tanya dousan waspada.

"tidak ada!". naruto berujar dan aura putihpun muncul menguar dari tubuhnya di ikuti semuanya. nobuna yang sama mengeluarkan aura putih sementara duo mino berwarna ungu.

SWUUSSHH

mereka berempat segera berlari dengan katana di masing - masing tangan kanannya kecuali naruto yang kembali di sembunyikan.

naruto melambatkan larinya membuat nobuna lebih dulu melaju dan bersembunyi di belakang nobuna. mereka berdua berlari dan saat berhadapan dengan hanbei nobuna segera menyabetkannya vertical yang di ikuti oleh hanbei sehingga mereka menyatukan pedangnya menimbulkan gesekan antar pedang. dousan yang berada di samping hanbei segera menyabetkan horizontal pada nobuna. naruto yang berada di belakang nobuna segera melompat melewati kepala nobuna dan menendang katana yang menyatu dengan nobuna membuat hanbei terpental dan segera saja menembakan wakizashinya pada dousan dan membuat dousan gagal menebas nobuna membuatnya mundur melompat satu langkah.

ternyata wakizashi naruto yang telah di modif dengan rantai kecil segera naruto tarik kembali dan berhasil ia genggam di tangan kanan kembali.

nobuna yang melihatnya segera melompat melewati naruto saat terbaring dan segera kembali menebas vertical pada hanbei yang terbaring karena terpental. hanbei berguling kekiri mendekat ke arah dousan. naruto berdiri, posisi mereka seolah membentuk sudut empat puluh lima derajat dengan duo mino sebagai pusatnya. naruto dan nobuna kembali berlari dan menebas vertical secara bersamaan.

TRAANNKK SRINNKK

katana kembali beradu menimbulkan suara gesekan antar besi. dousan dan hanbei menahan horizontal katana dan wakizashi milik nobuna dan naruto. naruto dan nobuna melompat dua langkah, mereka yang berada di tengah kuil di manfaatkan oleh naruto untuk berlari memutari mereka searah jarum jam nobuna yang melihatnya segera mengikuti apa yang di lakukan naruto dengan berlari berlawanan arah dan dousan juga hanbei merapatkan punggung mereka.

naruto berlari dan terus berlari kecepatannya yang semakin tinggi membuat pandangan dousan dan hanbei hanya melihat blur saja, kecuali nobuna yang gerakannya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

SLASSHH SLASSHH SLASSHH

dan entah bagaimana mereka saat ini tengah terbujur kaku tanpa bisa menggerakan salah satu anggota badannya. mereka menatap langit - langit ruangan kuil yang terasa sangat jauh. tiba - tiba bayangan atap yang jauh terhalangi oleh dua kepala laki - laki dan perempuan.

"kami menang!". naruto dan nobuna menunjukan senyum polosnya dan membuat tanda 'V' dari tangan kanannya.

"ba-bagaimana kalia-an mengalahkan ka-kami?". ujar dousan meminta jawaban dengan luka di wajah badan kaki juga tangan dan hanbei juga tidak ada bedanya dengan dousan.

"god speed!". ujar naruto santai.

"itu dasar dari teknik pedangku!". naruto tersenyum polos masih dengan menundukan badannya.

"dan aku hanya sebagai pengalih!". nobuna menegapkan tubuhnya di ikuti oleh naruto. naruto duduk seiza dan di ikuti oleh nobuna. hanbei serta dousan segera duduk setelah badannya bisa kembali di gerakan dengan kaki yang terlihat di selonjorkan karena luka - lukanya. berbeda dengan nobuna dan naruto yang duduk seiza bahkan terlihat tidak ada bekas tebasan di kulitnya.

"sebaiknya aku segera pulang!". dousan berucap santai walau tubuhnya berkata lain.

"yah! kami pergi!". naruto juga nobuna bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan badan keduanya untuk menghormati dousan dan juga hanbei. oda bersaudara itu segera pergi keluar dari pintu kuil tempat mereka bertemu dengan dousan.

"pertarungan yang hebat!". inuchiyo menyambut naruto juga nobuna.

"ini!". yoshiharu memberikan sandal milik nobuna yang tadi ia simpan di dalam bajunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!". nobuna memicingkan matanya, membuat yoshiharu gelagapan.

"kono hentai!". "eh?". nobuna yang tadi sempat memasukan katana miliknya di tangan kanan kembali ia keluarkan dan mengarahkannya pada yoshiharu.

"eeeehhhkkk!". yoshiharu segera berlari meninggalkan kelompok oda dengan di kejar oleh nobuna dan mereka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc ...**

 **Yo! Ahahaha chapter pembuka lagi, aha-ahahahahaha** **…** **.**

 **Maaf yah! Hinata masih belum keluar? Kapan keluarnya? Yah pasti banyak yang nanya kayak gitu!** **–** **tentunya Cuma di pikirannya-.**

 **Yah nanti kedatangan hinata akan saya buat jadi konflik! Kan gak seru kalo tiba** **"** **hinata datang dan langsung jadi sama naruto** **…** **-tentunya pertemuan naruto dan hinata akan saya buat konflik sehingga agak greget dan sepertinya bakal ada unsure dipaksakan! Jadi jangan heran-.**

 **Oke perkenalan char #meski gak ada yang minta#**

 **Nama : namikaze naruto** **–** **oda nobunaga-**

 **Clan : namikaze/oda**

 **Jenis : ras laki** **–** **laki :v**

 **Fisik : tinggi 175cm, rambut ponytail dengan sedikit poni di dahi mirip kaya -yatogami kuroh anime, k-project** **–** **Cuma di iket agak tinggi khas samurai, kimono hitam dengan gambar ranting sakura dan daunnya yang berguguran disertai hakama hitam polos.**

 **Warba rambut : pirang**

 **Kekuatan : 1 : 10.000 (SATU BANDING SEPULUH RIBU) kenapa dahsyat banget? Saya mau buat dimension-travel makanya dahsyat.**

 **Senjata : wakizashi, senapan.**

 **Nama : kichou/nou-hime**

 **Clan : saitou**

 **Jenis : ras perempuan**

 **Fisik : rambut poni belah dua di gerai sampai punggungnya, dengan ukuran tubuh proporsional, Selalu memakai kimono uchikake dengan warna merah lambang oda clan di punggungnya disertai burung bangau di pinggirannya berwarna putih.**

 **Warna rambut : hitam**

 **Kekuatan : -**

 **senjata : -**

 **Nama : oda nobuna**

 **Clan : oda**

 **Jenis : ras perempuan**

 **Fisik : rambut ponytail biasa memakai kimono dengan obi seperti tambang?.**

 **Warna rambut : pirang**

 **Kekuatan : 1 : 200**

 **Senjata : katana, senapan**

 **Nama : shibata katsuie**

 **Clan : shibata**

 **Jenis : laki - laki**

 **Fisik : berambut khas samurai menjulang ke atas dengan rambut tengah yang plontos layaknya prosefor. Selalu berpakaian berwarna biru**

 **Warna rambut : hitam**

 **Kekuatan : 1:1.000**

 **Senjata : katana**

 **Nama : niwa nagahide**

 **Clan : niwa**

 **Jenis : laki - laki**

 **Fisik : rambut khas samurai Cuma di ikat layaknya sushi**

 **Warna rambut : hitam**

 **Kekuatan : 1:500**

 **Senjata : katana**

 **Yang lainnya nyusul, tapi kalo mau tau kayak gimana yang lain atau gambarnya busa cari di google atau bisa invite pin saya :58502c42 Cuma kalo mau.**

 **Terus untuk fic the yellow flash, bener** **–** **bener hina! Tapi saya gak bakal delete soalnya dah terlanjur buat! Paling updatenya kalo lagi pengen! Soalnya lagi mau focus ke fic yang ini lagi!**

 **Dan saya mau bilang satu lagi! Ini buat author semua! Saya harap gak nge-repub tanpa perubahan! Atau di publish ulang Cuma mau dapet review! Bagaimanapun itu sesuatu yang agak menjengkelkan buat author yang sifatnya kaya saya! Kenapa? Yah berbagilah! Biar author baru yang lainnya ngerasain bagaimana itu flame dan kritik termasuk juga saya!.**

 **Oke thanks bye** **…**

 **Gak bosen tuk ngingetin** **…**

 **Review, kritik, saran, dan flame, please?**

 **Causetoday turn off** **…**


	7. Chapter 7

Jepang? Yah itu di masa depan, di mana pada masa itu semua sangat damai bahkan bisa dikatakan terlalu damai. Sehingga menimbulkan banyak kebosanan di dalamnya, dan mengakibatkan berbagai kekerasan bermunculan akibat kemalasan. Tapi, di sini bukan jepang di masa depan! Ini adalah nagoya! Kastil nagoya! Di masa lampau, tidak mengherankan jika di sini terjadi pembunuhan atau kekerasan. Karena bagaimanapun ini masih masa pembenahan atau lebih tepatnya pembentukan jepang, mungkin? Dan jika di sini mungkin terdengar biasa jika ada tindak kekerasan atau pembunuhan, karena memang disini itu dalah hal biasa, bukan?. Jika di masa depan orang yang membunuh karena rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan setelah membunuh -biasanya itu terjadi pada orang yang sudah bisa dibilang gila- dan jika di masa ini –era sengoku- mungkin membunuh adalah hal yang wajar, tapi entah kenapa wajah saat orang di penggal atau di tebas pasti ada di dalam pikiran seolah itu adalah tipu muslihat yang diperlihat oleh si arwah yang mungkin masih menyimpan dendam akibat membunuhnya dan juga memang pada masa ini aura mistis lebih terasa dibanding di masa depan.

 **~Kastil Nagoya~**

Jika kita melihat dari kejauhan mungkin kita akan mendengar suara prajurit menyerukan 'OWWHHH!'. 'YEEEAAAHHH'. 'YOOOSSSHHHAAA'. Yah itu tidak diragukan lagi berasal dari kastil ini atau nagoya. Karena sebentar lagi akan di adakan sebuah perlombaan yang mana hadiahnya akan di jadikan sebuah pemimpin pasukan dan mungkin sedikit uang dan tentunya tak sedikit yang mengikuti perlombaan ini, tapi juga tak bisa dikatakan banyak karena sebuah kata 'mustahil!'. Kenapa mustahil? Yah tentu saja mereka pasti akan berpikir 'berpedang pasti akan di menangkan oleh oda nobunaga atau mungkin shibata katsuie!'. Tapi karena shibata katsuie pernah dikalahkan oleh naruto maka mereka pasti akan berpikir 'touno yang akan memimpin pasukan berpedang'. Itu sudah tak diragukan lagi 'dan untuk tombak mungkin mereka akan bisa memenangkannya jika bersaing dengan para pengawal naruto tapi Cuma ... mungkin!'. Panahan? Yah itu tak bisa dikatakan senapan juga karena naruto memperbolehkan pemakaian senapan jadi mungkin itu bernama 'barikade senjata jarak jauh'.

"touno boleh kichou bertanya sesuatu?". Tanya kichou pada naruto yang tengah tiduran menggunakan pahanya, naruto saat ini berada bersama kichou di sebuah bukit dengan hamparan rumput liar dengan pohon sakura yang saat ini belum musimnya bermekaran dengan pemandangan yang langsung tertuju pada kastil nagoya dan memperlihatkan prajuritnya yang tengah berlatih. Yah memang saat ini ada yang berlatih di luar istana, mungkin untuk serangan kejutan dan bagi yang tidak berpartisipasi saat ini sedang berlatih bersama katsuie yang terlihat sembuh total.

" apa, hmm?". Naruto menyahut dalam skala kecil karena saat ini ia tengah memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai pipinya.

"apa touno tau kenapa chichi-ue sering memberikan senjata pada touno?". Kichou bertanya dengan tangan yang memainkan poni naruto. yah karena memang setelah pertemuan tiga minggu yang lalu terjadi saitou dousan sering bahkan hampir setiap hari memberikan sebuah senapan, tombak, juga katana meski yang lebih banyak di kirim adalah senapan. Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa - apa selain hanya berterimakasih.

"hmm, kau tau! Kemarin saat pertemuan denganku ia akan memberikan mino padaku!". Naruto membuka matanya dan berujar antusias.

"apa maksud touno?". Kichou mengernyitkan dahinya, setaunya mino akan diwariskan pada kakak pertamanya! Saitou yoshitatsu! Yah ia adalah penerus pemegang daerah kekuasaan mino, ... seharusnya.

"ia bilang padaku 'jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku! Aku akan memberikan mino padamu!' yah dousan-dono berujar sombong! Dan aku mengalahkannya hanya dengan beberapa tebasan!". Memperagakan seolah pedang yang sedang menebas membuat kichou kaget juga mendengarnya.

"apa?! Apa chichi-ue baik – baik saja?!". "ittai!". Naruto mencubit pinggang kichou dengan pelan agar memelankan suaranya.

"beberapa tebasan darimana! Ani-ue membuat dousan-dono babak belur!". Sebuah suara muncul di balik pohon.

"itukan hanya perumpamaan!". Membalas apa yang di ucapkan orang yang berada dibalik pohon. Membuat kichou mendelik ke arah naruto dan membuatnya gugup.

"lagipula kau juga menemaniku membantainya kan!". Berucap tanpa di saring membuat orang yang berada di balik pohon segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berbalik ingin menuntut dan terjadilah! Sweatdrop, karena saat ini naruto sedang terlihat dengan muka babak belur menghilangkan wajah tampannya. Sementara kichou tengah memunggungi naruto seolah sedang merajuk.

"aku akan ke mino!". Ucap kichou tiba – tiba dengan nada yang bisa dibilang marah.

"kenapa?". Naruto yang entah bagaimana mukanya sudah kembali normal segera bertanya pada kichou.

"tentu saja menjenguk chichi-ue!". Kichou akan berdiri, tapi kembali tertahan oleh naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang dan entah kenapa nobuna segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kastil setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya sambil mengumpat 'sialan kau ani-ue!'.

"tenang saja! Otou-sama baik – baik saja! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! Tenang saja!". Ucapan lembut dari naruto menghangat hati kichou yang saat ini entah mengapa dari dingin, hangat ke panas dan menghangat lagi. Tapi, semua itu dalam rasa yang berbeda.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **Mikage kasuga x oda nobuna no yabou**

 **Ayumi iishi x nobunaga concerto**

 **Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x mini harem**

 **Sengoku no game**

 **CHAPTER V : Arc. Rebellion II** **I**

 **~Nobuna Pov.~**

"sialan kau ani-ue! sialan! sialan!". bergumam dengan aura suram membuatku tampak sangat menyedihkan! kau tau ini bagaikan si A yang menyukai si B dan si A menangkap basah si B yang tengah berpelukan dengan si C! menyakitkan! tentu saja ini sangat memyakitkan! ahk aku terlalu banyak menebar aura keputusasaan, mungkin inilah perbedaan antara aku dan juga kichou dan satu lagi perbedaan diantara kami! aku adalah adiknya! yah, kenapa aku bisa lupa! mungkin aku terlalu dimabuk cinta dan membuatku lupa status apa yang kusandang dengannya.

"ahhh mouuu! ini menyakitkan!". dan tanpa sadar aku berteriak, mungkin para pelayan saat ini tengah melirikku dan membatin 'gadis aneh!'. yang pastinya di tujukan padaku. ahh, perasaan ini! perasaan aneh ini entah mengapa muncul saat ini! apa mungkin? mungkin apa? ahh berpikiran seperti ini membuatku pusing! tunggu dulu! pelayan? mendongak dan mengedarkan pandanganku kekiri kekanan, ah ternyata di rumah yah -kastil- terlalu banyak pikiran pasti membuatku secara tak sadar berjalan ke sini. melihat ke arah depanku yang entah kenapa membuat kenangan - kenangan dengan ani-ue kembali terurai. laki - laki sialan itu! menaikanku setinggi langit kemudian menjatuhkanku pada neraka paling dasar! sialan! dan setelah membatin hal itu entah kenapa mata ini terasa ber-embun, mungkin hari berkabut. aliran cair bagai air terjun menuruni pipiku dengan deras, tapi aku tak ingin tuk mengusap atau menyingkirkannya. kembali berjalan dengan air mata dan duduk tepat di pandangan lurusku tadi yang ternyata tempat minggu lalu aku duduk dengan ani-ue bersama kichou.

kupandangi ikan koi yang tengah berenang dengan ikan lainnya, entah kenapa membuatku agak tenang. kaki menjuntai dengan pemandangan ikan koi di kolam yang bisa dikatakan tak begitu besar tapi indah karena di batasi oleh rumput layaknya ilalang dan dengan pohon sakura yang meski belum bermekaran, tapi masih terlihat indah.

 **~Nobuna Pov. end.~**

Nobuna masih terdiam dengan air mata yang mulai surut, air mata yang memang melambangkan kepedihan dan kesakitan itu lama kelamaan mulai terhenti turun dari matanya dan ... tiba - tiba sebuah tangan menjulur hanya untuk memberikan sebuah saputangan berwarna putih polos.

"pakailah itu!". ucap seseorang dari belakang nobuna dengan senyuman polos.

"aniki to ... saru?". nobuna sedikit bingung harus menyebut siapa orang ini, karena memang ia tidak mengingat orang ini. ia menggerakan sapu tangannya pada pipinya dan kembali memberikan sapu tangan tadi pada si pemberi, yaitu ... nobuyuki dan diterima dengan baik olehnya.

"yoshiharu da yoshiharu!". sagara yoshiharu nampak mencak - mencak ketika dipanggil 'saru!'. yang berarti monyet.

"kau memang cocok untuk dipanggil saru, saru-dono!". tambah nobuyuki yang semakin membuat yoshiharu mencak - mencak karenanya.

"jadi, ada apa?". nobuyuki segera bertanya dengan nada serius, karena ia tak mau jika sampai si saru ini yang bertanya seperti itu. karena bisa jadi si saru ini berhasil menenangkan nobuna dan membuat nobuna jatuh cinta! itu masalah yang serius! tadi saja hampir si saru ini yang memberikan sapu tangan putih jika tidak segera di rebut oleh nobuyuki.

"tidak ada apa - apa". nobuna berujar biasa dengan senyum yang nampak dipaksakan.

"apa ini tentang aniki?". tersentak, kemudian kembali menyetabilkan emosinya yang sempat tersentak.

"tidak!". nobuna sedikit berteriak karena ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, apalagi si saru ini.

"apa yang kalian maksud itu naru- ah maksudku nobunaga-sama?". delikkan di dapatkan yoshiharu dari nobuna dan nobuyuki.

"tentu saja! saru-dono kumohon tinggalkan kami berdua!". perintah nobuyuki dan yoshiharu hanya bisa menurutinya tanpa protes, kepergiannya disertai gumaman 'siapa yang harusnya di suruh di sini!'.

"ada masalah apa dengan aniki, nobuna?". tanya nobuyuki dengan mimik muka melembut dan suara dengan nada yang lembut juga seolah mengatakan 'sekarang tidak apa, kan?'.

"tidak ada!". nobuna masih berkeras hati untuk tidak menceritakannya.

"dengarkan aku! kau mencintainya bukan?". ucapan nobuyuki tepat sasaran, membuat nobuna segera mengalihkan wajahnya pada nobuyuki hingga terdengar retakan di lehernya karena terlalu cepat bergerak.

"da-". "dengar! aku juga sama denganmu!". seluruh badan nobuna memutih dengan garis - garis vertical di rambutnya dan segera saja nobuna memundurkan badannya untuk menjauh dari nobuyuki.

"ko-kono hentai! bahkan kau mencintai ani-ue!". nobuna menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan tatapan merendahkannya pada nobuyuki.

"aha-ahaha... itu menyakitkan dipandangi seperti itu oleh imouto ku sendiri, tapi...". tertawa hambar disertai tatapan tersenyum layaknya michael dari anime highscool dxd saat sedang tertawa sweatdrop.

"aku tak bilang aku mencintai ani-ue, aku hanya sangat mengaguminya". ucapan nobuyuki sangat tepat sasaran pada nobuna sehingga membuatnya kaku seketika.

"yah tidak apa - apa! mungkin jika kau melanjutkan lebih dari ini kau akan tersakiti, karena... laki - laki seperti ani-ue adalah tipe orang yang mampu menarik banyak perempuan. termasuk adiknya!".

"tapi ... jika kau tidak memperjuangkannya! kau akan sangat menyesal nanti, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!". nobuyuki segera meninggalkan nobuna seorang diri setelah mengucapkan pidato panjangnya.

 **~Skip~**

 **~Tournament~**

"OHAYOU MINNA-SAN!". naruto berteriak di sebuah podium dan di depan naruto ada sekitar lima ratus orang prajurit, yah hanya lima ratus prajurit yang mengikuti lomba ini. mereka semua menggunakan kimono biasa yang mereka pakai sebagai dalaman untuk berperang, kecuali pengguna senjata jarak jauh. mereka berada di sebuah lapangan luas yang naruto akan jadikan sebagai arena dengan luas dan panjang hanya satu hektar, tapi mampu untuk menampung mereka semua. dan saat ini bukan hanya prajurit yang melihatnya bahkan dari kalangan rakyat biasapun ada yang melihatnya. dari rakyat biasa tidak ada sama sekali yang mengikutinya, karena mungkin mereka berpikir tentang keselamatan dan untuk orang luar juga sama, maka dari itu hanya lima ratus orang. seratus lima puluh yang mengikuti katana, dua ratus yang mengikuti 'tombak' dan seratus lima puluh yang mengikuti 'barikade jarak jauh'.

mereka lebih memilih tombak bukan tanpa alasan, mereka merasa lebih banyak kemungkinan untuk menang dibanding yang lainnya maka dari itu mereka memilih tombak dan untuk jarak jauh juga dekat mereka memilihnya hanya karena itu yang mereka bisa.

"SEKARANG KITA AKAN MEMULAI ACARA YANG KU ADAKAN! DAN YANG PERTAMA ADALAH JARAK MENENGAH, YAITU TOMBAK KEDUA KATANA, DAN KETIGA BARIKADE JARAK JAUH!".

 **~Skip~**

naruto tengah bersiap untuk menerima tantangan, yah itu semua hanya karena lomba yang ia adakan. ahahaha ... perlombaan saat ini tengah mencapai puncaknya. bukan tanpa alasan author menyingkat ini, tapi ini semua hanya untuk mempersingkat waktu. di depan naruto ada shibata katsuie memakai pakaian khas samurai berwarna biru dan bókutó atau bóuken -pedang kayu- yang tersemat di pinggang kirinya agar mudah di tarik ketika akan menebas, lalu ada tsuneoki yang memakai kimono hijau muda dengan dalaman hijau daun dan bouken yang berada di posisi sama seperti katsuie. sassa narimasa sang rival dari maeda toshiie a.k.a inuchiyo yang sama memakai pakaian yang sama dengan shibata katsuie, goemon si gadis asassin yang hanya mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk kinoshita toukichiro dan sekarang kepada sagara yoshiharu selaku pengganti kinoshita ia memakai pakaian ala ninja berwarna hitam dengan ukuran anak - anak karena memang badannya loli ditambah kain pembungkus leher atau yang biasa disebut syal menutupi mulutnya, kyutaro seorang prajurit, yang sedang memasuki jajaran orang yang bisa dikatakan dengan posisi penting, tentu saja itu karena sekarang dilomba ini di isi oleh penjaga, jendral, dan sang tuan tanah owari, memakai baju toska dengan dalaman berwarna merah gelap.

"wah ini benar - benar berbeda dengan yang aku perkirakan". naruto berucap seraya melirikan matanya pada orang - orang yang memasuki enam besar ini. mereka hanya melihat naruto yang tengah melirik mereka, katsuie dengan diamnya, tsuneoki dan kyutaro yang tersenyum, dan narimasa juga goemon membusungkan dadanya meskipun di dada goemon tidak ada hal yang bisa dikatakan mencuat, tapi mereka berdua entah kenapa mendengus seolah mengatakan 'tentu, saja!'. dan naruto terkikik melihatnya.

"ahahaha... kalian lucu sekali! baiklah bagaimana jika kita rubah peraturannya!". naruto berujar serius, apalagi mereka yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh naruto.

"apa maksud, touno?". "hm?". tsuneoki bertanya langsung karena memang ia tidak pandai untuk menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya 'daripada ditahan lebih baik di hamburkan'. begitulah pikiran tsuneoki, sedangkan goemon hanya bergumam mendengar tsuneoki bertanya.

"bagaimana jika kalian berlima harus mengalahkanku dulu! barulah kalian bisa bertarung satu sama lain?". naruto berujar santai, membuat yang lainnya membolakan mata. satu banding lima pertarungan ini mungkin sangat seru dan terdengarlah bisikan - bisikan dari para prajurit yang tengah melihat lomba ini termasuk para warga pribumi dari owari.

"tapi, touno! itu sangat -".

"apa? tidak adil? kau meremehkanku?".naruto memotong ucapan dari shibata katsuie yang langsung meneguk ludahnya karena ucapannya sendiri.

"maafkan aku, touno!". shibata katsuie segera melakukan dogeza untuk meminta maaf pada naruto.

"jadi, ... bagaimana?". "HA'I!". mereka segera berteriak keras menyerukan semangatnya dan mengambil posisi dengan kedua tangan memegang gagang dari bouken dan berjalan ke tengah arena dimana naruto tengah menunggu mereka.

"yosh!". naruto tersenyum sendiri setelah mengucapkan itu, sebenarnya naruto malas untuk mengikuti ini. tapi, hiashi-sama pernah mengatakan 'kau kuat bukan berarti harus berhenti latihan! dan jika itu benar - benar terjadi -berhenti melatih diri- maka bersiaplah untuk merasakan kehilangan!'. yah benar! naruto mengadakan lomba ini hanya untuk mencari prajurit pribadinya dan sekaligus untuk melatih diri, 'menembak dua burung dengan satu kali tembakan ehhh'. meski naruto tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh hiashi itu maksudnya apa, tapi entah mengapa naruto terus berpegang teguh pada apa yang di ucapkan hiashi.

"apa anda sudah siap, touno?". narimasa bertanya pada naruto yang terlihat tengah melamun dengan khusyu. naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menarik nafasnya dengan katana di depannya dipegang oleh kedua tangan.

"HAJIME!/YOOOSSHHHAA!/HYYYAAAA!". teriakan terdengar keras ketika mereka berempat berlari menuju naruto, yah mereka adalah katsuie, tsuneoki, narimasa, dan kyutaro. mereka percaya bahwa membiarkan naruto menghembuskan nafasnya itu terasa berbahaya maka dari itu mereka langsung menyerang tak ingin membuat naruto untuk bisa bernafas lega.

WUUSSHH

aura putih menyelimuti naruto, begitupula dengan yang lainnya yang menghembuskan aura ungu pekat karena berdekatan hampir berwarna hitam.

TRAKK SWUUSSHH

narimassa berlari mendahului yang lainnya dan segera melakukan potongan vertical pada naruto dan hanya di tangkis dengan sedikit dorongan dan gesekan bouken dari kiri kekanan. saat naruto akan menendang narimassa menggunakan lututnya tiba - tiba sebuah sliding mengarah pada kakinya membuatnya mau tak mau harus melompat, saat di udara naruto tak bisa tuk mengeluarkan nafas lega karena sebuah tendangan lurus melayang menuju dadanya.

BRUAKHH SRREETT

naruto menahan tendangan yang ternyata dari kyutaro menggunakan boukennya sehingga membuatnya terpental dan terseret karena memang ia tadi melayang, itu membuat daya jatuhnya lebih cepat dan memberikan tekanan yang berat. saat naruto berhenti terseret ia tak bisa tuk bernafas lega kembali karena saat ia mendongak merasakan seseorang menghalangi matahari ia kembali berguling ke kanan dan benar saja saat ia berguling, shibata katsuie tengah memotong vertical. naruto langsung beridiri dan memasang boukennya di pinggang kirinya kembali.

SWUUSSHH

"kalian sangat heb-".

"anda lengah, touno!". naruto membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang 'goemon!'. batin naruto mengingat sang gadis tidak mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam penyerangan tadi, tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui goemon! bahwa saat ini naruto tengah menyeringai.

SWUUSSHH SWUUSSHH BRUKH BRUKH

naruto menundukan badan layaknya spiderman dengan tangan kiri memegang katana membuat katananya mengacung pada goemon yang tidak bisa mengindar karena berada di udara. naruto menekan gagang katana nya keatas untuk menusuk goemon, tapi tiba - tiba siluet berwarna kuning menubruk goemon dan menglinding di tanah sambil mendekap goemon dalam pelukannya. naruto kembali berdiri dan semua menghentikan gerakan mereka yang akan menyerang naruto hanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkan goemon.

rambut pirangnya di gerai yang hanya sampai menyentuh punggung sang gadis, yah yang menyelamatkan goemon adalah seorang gadis. goemon berdiri di samping gadis yang mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau toska dengan bagian bahu yang tak tersematkan kimono karena kimono lengan bagian kanannya entah sengaja atau tidak hanya tersemat sampai lengan atas membuat sebagian payudaranya ter-ekspose, tali obi berwarna coklat seperti biasa, dan hakama berwarna hitamnya juga melekat di bawahnya.

"nobuna?". tanya naruto ambigu, yah gadis itu adalah nobuna.

"apa?". tanya nobuna dengan senyumnya seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"kenapa kau di sini?". tanya naruto kembali. sebenarnya naruto ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi... lebih banyak musuh lebih menegangkan bukan?.

"tentu saja mengikuti lomba ini! memangnya apa lagi!". nobuna sedikit membentak naruto, tapi naruto tak mempedulikannya 'lebih banyak lawan lebih baik!'. itulah pikiran naruto.

"baiklah, terserah padamu! kita mulai lagi!". naruto segera memasang kuda - kuda bertahannya dengan kaki kanan dan kiri melebar kesamping dan kedua tangannya memegang bouken. di kiri nobuna dan goemon, di kanan nya tsuneoki, narimassa, katsuie, dan kyutaro. naruto yang berada di posisi bertahan segera memasukan boukennya di pinggang kiri, memundurkan kaki kirinya dan sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kanan yang bersiap memegang bouken dan tangan kiri yang memegang sarung bouken. karena memang bouken ini di desain menggunakan sarung, seolah itu adalah katana sendiri. lawan naruto yang melihatnya tau! bahwa mereka memberikan ruang bagi naruto untuk bernafas dan inilah jadinya.

SWUUSSHHH

mereka maju bersamaan tanpa memikirkan kedepannya, dan inilah yang terjadi.

 **Hitten mittsurugi-ryu : Do-ryu-sen**

naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke arah kanan dengan kuat sehingga tanah bebatuan serta pasir terangkat dan menyerang tsuneoki, dan lainnya. naruto tak ingin menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini segera berlari ke arah nobuna dan goemon.

SWUUSSHH DUUAAKKHH

naruto yang sedang berlari dengan tangan kanan ke depan dan telapak tangan yang terbuka, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di ujung gagang bouken seolah ingin menekan dengan ujung bouken yang berada di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk.

 **GATOTSU**

naruto berlari lebih condong kedepan mengarahkan ujungnya langsung pada bahu kanan nobuna, tapi sebelum itu terjadi goemon mendorong nobuna dan akhirnya gatotsu naruto mengenai bahu kiri goemon, membuatnya terpental hingga terdengar suara KRAK pada bahunya ditambah dengan pantulan pada tanah. goemon segera mendudukan dirinya setelah berhenti hanya untuk melihat bahunya yang ia perkirakan mengalami ke retakan.

"aku tak menyangka hanya dengan sekali tusukan bisa seperti ini!". gumam goemon, goemon si gadis berambut silver itu segera berdiri dan meninggalkan lapangan karena jujur saja, ia tidak bisa lebih dari ini.

naruto berdiri memperhatikan goemon kemudian berbalik ke arah nobuna, tsuneoki, narimassa, katsuie, dan kyutaro yang entah kebetulan atau tidak mereka berdiri secara sejajar.

"apa kalian ingin melanjutkannya?". naruto bertanya, kemudian menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya.

"tentu saja!". katsuie berujar tegas dan di ikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

 **PRESSURE**

"ganti katana kalian dengan yang biasa kalian pakai! lakukan!". mereka berlima tanpa membantah segera beranjak dari sana, entah mengapa setelah naruto mengatakan 'pressure' aura dan tekanannya berubah membuat mereka tak bisa membantah. naruto berdiri dengan aura putih kental di tubuhnya di ikuti dengan boukennya yang berubah karena di selimuti aura putih juga, rambut naruto yang tiba - tiba berdiri membuatnya seperti sepasang tanduk dan udara di sekitarnya seolah menari untuk naruto. karena udara itu hanya berputar - putar di sekliling naruto, warga serta prajuritnya yang melihat hanya mampu terpana diam membisu.

tak lama kemudian muncul lima orang yang menjadi lawan naruto dengan zirah yang lengkap.

"kita mulai!". naruto berucap tenang dan tanpa basa - basi kelima orang tadi berlari dan naruto hanya diam dengan bouken terjuntai ke bawah di tangan kanannya.

SLASH TRANK DUAKHH BUKH BUKH

nobuna menyerang lebih dulu dengan tebasan horizontal dari kiri ke kanan, naruto menahan laju katana nobuna dengan bouken yang ia pindahkan ke tangan kirinya dan tanpa basa - basi naruto menendang nobuna di perutnya hingga membuat nobuna terpental dan terseret karena menahan tubuhnya diakhiri dengan berjongkok ala ksatria karena tak mampu menahan tubuhnya dan menumpu pada katana di depannya yang tegak berdiri dengan ujung berada di tanah.

TRANK DUAKKHH BUGGHHH

kyutaro yang melihat nobuna terpental segera menyerang naruto, melompat dan memotong vertical dan naruto yang melihatnya hanya membalas dengan horizontal pada katana kyutaro membuatnya goyah dan menendangnya saat mendarat tepat di depannya menggunakan kaki kanannya membuatnya terpental dan menabrak tsuneoki yang berada di belakang kyutaro.

SWUUSSHH TRAANNKK

katsuie yang melihatnya langsung berhenti, membungkukan badannya menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang dan memposisikan katananya di atas bahu kanan dengan kedua tangan yang memegangnya. naruto segera memasukan boukennya pada sarungnya, mengeluarkannya boukennya sedikit menggunakan ibu jari tangan kiri yang memegang sarungnya. naruto dan katsuie segera berlari sehingga saling berhadapan naruto menarik kaki kirinya saat berada di hadapan katsuie.

 **Hitten mittsurugi-ryu : amakakeru ryu no hirameki**

naruto dan katsuie saling membelakangi dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah katsuie yang lututnya terjatuh kemudian kepalanya beserta tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

"haah, segera rawat mereka!". naruto segera meninggalkan area lapangan dan di ikuti suara riuh warga serta prajuritnya yang kagum akan aksinya.

 **~Skip~**

naruto diam dan hanya memandangi sebuah kolam berisi banyak ikan koi. yah, ia hanya duduk, diam, termenung, hanya duduk mencari ketenangan untuk merilekskan raga dan jiwa nya. setiap hari di kelilingi pertarungan bukanlah hal yang mudah, sulit juga tidak karena naruto yakin semua lawannya hanya akan bisa membuatnya tergores, tidak sampai membunuhnya. meski itu terdengar arogant, ia tahu! sangat tahu! bahwa aura putih yang ia keluarkan itu aneh! matanya yang berubah menjadi putih itu juga aneh! itu semua memberinya kekuatan!.

saat ia bertemu dengan hiashi untuk yang pertama kalinya ia langsung disuguhi oleh aura yang berwarna biru dari hiashi, yah itu hampir sama sepertinya yang ber-warna putih. tapi, hiashi mengatakan 'tidak, milikmu dan milikku itu berbeda! kau bisa bertambah kuat seiring dengan banyaknya latihan dan pertumbuhan! sedangkan kekuatan yang kami miliki semakin berkurang karena tercampur dengan darah lainnya'. hiashi berkata seperti itu dan 'tahan kekuatanmu hingga yang terendah! biarkan lawan senang dan termakan oleh ketamakannya!'. naruto tau arti dari apa yang di ucapkan hiashi, tapi di dunia ini entah kenapa malah naruto yang termakan oleh kekuatannya.

"hahaha...". naruto tertawa miris, ia tak menyangka ia akan jadi seperti ini tanpa pembimbing. yah di masa depan naruto memang sering di buat kewalahan oleh hiashi karena hitten mittsurugi-ryu dan aura biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. tapi, saat itu naruto tak berani tuk menggunakan aura putihnya karena, hiashi sangat! sangat! sangat melarangnya! bukan tanpa alasan, tapi hiashi hanya ingin naruto bisa melindungi hinata saat ia tak ada di sampingnya 'jika kami termasuk kau, naruto! memiliki kekuatan seperti ini, maka sudah bisa dipastikan dunia tak semudah yang kita kira! pasti akan ada yang mengincar kekuatan itu!'. hiashi sering mengatakan itu pada naruto.

"touno!". suara seseorang memanggil naruto tapi tak di gubris karena tengah asyik melamun.

"touno!". suara yang ternyata wanita berambut hitam itu sedikit menanjak.

"touno!". wanita yang ternyata adalah kichou, segera menggoyang - goyangkan bahu naruto cukup keras hingga membuatnya tersadar.

"ada apa?". tanya naruto seraya tersenyum manis pada kichou. kichou yang berada dikanan naruto segera menunjuk ke arah kiri naruto. naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kirinya mendapati seorang pelayan yang memberikan sebuah surat, menerima surat itu dan langsung dibaca di tempat.

 **...** **sengoku no game** **...**

naruto yang melihat isi suratnya segera berdiri memberikan kembali suratnya pada si pelayan.

"segera perintahkan lima ratus prajurit kemarin yang mengikuti perlombaan untuk bersiap! dan segera panggil seluruh pengawal juga jendral ke ruang rapat! kita akan melakukan misi penyelamatan!". kichou hanya terheran dengan naruto yang tiba - tiba seperti itu, setelah itu naruto berjalan entah ke arah mana dan kichou hanya bisa mengikutinya, karena naruto tidak berkata apapun. naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang terburu - buru ternyata tengah menuju ke arah kamarnya berada, setelah sampai naruto hanya masuk kemudian mengambil wakizashi miliknya.

naruto kembali keluar dan berjalan agak cepat entah kemana, karena kichou pun tak tau naruto akan ke mana. ia hanya mengikutinya tanpa bertanya dan sampai lah mereka berdua di ruang rapat para pengawal dan juga jendral naruto. naruto masuk dan kichou tidak bisa mengikutinya karena ruangan itu akan mengadakan rapat penting, maka dari itu ia hanya menunggu dengan duduk seiza di pinggir pintu.

 **...** **sengoku no game** **...**

naruto duduk di depan semua pengawal juga jendral yang ternyata hadir semua dalam rapat ini, ah ralat hanya nobuna yang tidak hadir. bersila, tenang dan mengeluarkan aura wibawanya.

"mino tengah di serang!". para peserta rapat langsung membolakan matanya, jadi selama ini rumor itu benar itulah pikiran para peserta rapat.

"siapa yang melakukannya?". niwa nagahide tampak tenang menanggapinya, karena memang bertindak berlebihan pun takkan merubah keadaan.

"saitou yoshitatsu!. tsuneoki!, saru! persiapkan dirimu sekarang! dan perintahkan lima ratus prajurit untuk berjalan menuju mino sekarang! kau yang akan memimpinnya!". naruto langsung mengeluarkan perintahnya dengan menunjuk yoshiharu sebagai pemimpin. yoshiharu dan tsuneoki langsung berkata "HA'I!". tanpa bantahan karena melihat mimik muka serius naruto, mereka berjalan keluar dan segera bersiap untuk meninggalkan owari saat itu juga menuju mino.

"apa yang touno pikirkan! bukankah bahaya jika mereka pergi!". katsuie berkata tegas karena perintah naruto terasa tidak masuk di akal! karena pastinya jika berjalan di pagi hari seperti ini akan tiba di mino saat sore hari, dan tidak ada kemungkinan saitou dousan akan hidup sampai saat itu! ini namanya misi bunuh diri!.

"tentu saja keselamatan saitou dousan adalah yang utama! lalu prajuritku!". ucap naruto "dan juga aku mengumpulkan kalian bukan karena meminta izin! aku hanya akan memberi perintah!". naruto mengeluarkan aura putihnya yang membuat para peserta rapat meneguk ludahnya, terutama bagi mereka yang pernah merasakan ketajaman aura itu.

"inuchiyo, narimassa, yoshinari! kalian lindungi benteng ini bersama para jendral!". naruto hanya berucap singkat hingga tak lama kemudian bunyi pintu bergeser dan masuklah seorang pelayan membawa zirah berwarna hitam yang hanya dipakai untuk menutupi badan serta lengan ditambah dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan lambang oda clan. pelayan itu menutup pintu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah naruto yang telah berdiri, berniat untuk memakai kan zirahnya pada naruto.

"apa maksudnya ini!". "touno, kami akan ikut!". ucapan katsuie berbarengan dengan ucapan inuchiyo yang ternyata telah mendapat anggukan dari narimassa dan juga yoshinari. pelayan tadi masih memakaikan zirahnya pada naruto.

"aku akan menyusul tsune-chan dan s-". "itu tindakan bodoh, touno!". niwa nagahide yang sedari mengamati dengan tenang langsung saja memotong ucapan naruto, meskipun ia tau itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan. tapi, ini menyangkut masalah hidup tuannya dan juga owari. pelayan yang telah menata zirah naruto segera keluar dari ruang rapat. naruto mengeluarkan aura putihnya hingga semua yang ada di kastil tau bahwa naruto tengah serius dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah bagi mereka yang berada di ruang rapat, karena nafas mereka benar - benar hampir putus. untung saja naruto telah menghentikannya.

"perintahku mutlak! tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya!". naruto segera berjalan keluar, saat naruto telah berada di luar ruang rapat naruto melirik ke kirinya dan melihat kichou yang tengah seiza. kichou berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian bertanya "sebenarnya ada apa, touno?". dan di jawab naruto dengan senyumannya.

~Chuu~

naruto mengecup bibir kichou agak lama dan setelah itu melepaskannya.

"aku pergi!". naruto berucap pada kichou tanpa memberitahukan ia akan menyelamatkan sang ayah dari istrinya.

"hati - hati!". kichou hanya memberi lambaian tangan disertai senyuman tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan naruto lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi pada naruto.

naruto berjalan ke arah halaman depan kastil dan saat dekat dengan halaman depan seorang pelayan telah mengikuti naruto di belakangnya. saat telah sampai halaman depan pelayan yang tadi berada di belakang naruto maju ke depannya dan memberikan sepasang sarung tangan layaknya 'scredder'. dari TMNT(kalo gak salah) berwarna hitam. dan juga memberikan sepasang senjata seperti shotgun dengan ukiran sebuah naga berwarna emas melilitnya. naruto memegang senjata itu dan menyelipkannya di kedua belakang bahunya dengan posisi menyilang.

"bagaimana dengan sepasang senjata ini touno?". sang pelayan bertanya karena naruto meninggalkan sepasang senjata lagi bersamanya. naruto menaiki kuda miliknya yang berwarna merah coklat dengan jambul berwarna hitam begitupun dengan ekornya.

"kichou atau nobuna kemungkinan akan menyusulku, kau tunggu saja di sini dan berikan itu pada kichou!". "HA'I!". dengan itu naruto segera memacu kudanya untuk segera pergi menyusul tsuneoki dan yoshiharu yang nampaknya telah setengah jalan.

 **~Change Scene~**

Naruto memacu kuda miliknya dengan cepat ke arah mino. hari sudah siang, kemungkinan prajuritnya telah sampai setengah perjalanan dan ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat ini berarti ia bisa menyusul mereka saat setengah perjalanan lebih. naruto melewati desa di wilayah owari, persawahan, pasar, dan lainnya. banyak yang menyapa naruto meski naruto mengabaikannya, ini bukan tindak pemimpin yang bagus. tapi, karena keadaan yang mendesaklah yang menjadi beban bagi naruto, jika ia harus memelankan kudanya ia bisa tertinggal saat penyelamatan saitou dousan.

bagaimanapun prioritas utama saat ini adalah keselamatan saitou dousan. jika gagal yasudahlah karena memang di dalam sejarahnya ia mati saat pemberontakan yang di lakukan oleh yoshitatsu.

 **~Naruto Pov.~**

huh? pemberontakan? aku menghentikan kuda ini secara tiba - tiba. entah kenapa pemikiranku serasa terhenti.

"AAHHHHKKKK BODOOOOHHHHH!". aku lupa! bahwa saat pemberontakan ini saitou dousan tewas. kenapa bisa! kenapa aku bisa lupa! ahk bodoh! aku benar - benar terpengaruh perasaan milikku terhadap kichou! sialan!.

kupacu kembali kuda milikku ini ke arah mino. yah, akan kembali pun tak mungkin karena saat ini lima ratus perajuritku telah di sana! ah bodohnya aku, kembali ke owari atau lanjut ke owari. yah, lebih baik ke mino.

"peduli setan pada masa depan!". gumamku pada diri sendiri, masa depan bisa dirubah kapanpun. buat saja batu nisan dengan waktu yang salah, selesai.

 **~Naruto Pov. end~**

 **~Change Scene~**

disebuah batang pohon tumbang terduduk seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut plontos tengah membaca sebuah kertas satu lembar yang berisi sebuah pesan.

"bodoh! jika ia menulis pesan untuknya ia pasti akan datang ke sini! dan jika itu terjadi, habislah!". ucapan pria berambut plontos itu terlihat agak emosi dengan apa yang ia lihat dari surat itu, kenapa? tentu saja karena isi pesan itu ternyata adalah pernyataan bahwa terjadi pemberontakan di mino dan di tujukan pada pimpinan owari yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menantunya, karena itu ia marah. -karena saitou dousan berpikir jika nobunaga akan datang dengan pengawal dan jendralnya membuat owari kosong, itu pemikiran dousan-.

saat dousan sedang memikirkan bagaimana surat dan perang ini akan berlanjut, seorang prajurit datang dan membungkuk ala ksatria di depan dousan.

"pasukan kita telah di pukul mundur oleh pasukan pengkhianat mino!". ucap prajurit itu dengan tegas.

"secepat inikah!". dousan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"segera perintahkan pada trio mino untuk mundur menuju owari! semoga saja ini masih sempat!". doa dousan pada tiga jendralnya yang di juluki dengan nama 'trio mino'.

"sebenarnya umm... ". prajurit itu terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya, karena ini menyangkut masalah perang ini.

"ada apa?". dousan menampilkan mimik muka seolah meminta jawaban.

"trio mino telah mengkhianati kita dan bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak, yoshitatsu!". lanjut prajurit itu dengan menutup matanya karena takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

WUUSSHH CLEBB

"pantas saja!, kalau begitu tarik pasukan kita dan segera lari menuju wilayah owa-!". ucapan dousan tak jadi dilanjutkan, wajahnya blank dan tiba - tiba mengeras melihat prajurit yang tengah membungkuk ala ksatria itu tertusuk sebuah anak panah dari belakangnya menuju jantung yang langsung tembus di dadanya. seorang prajurit berlari tergesa - gesa menuju saitou dousan.

"saitou-sama! anda harus segera lari dari sini dan langsung menuju owari!". prajurit itu nampak memerintah dousan dengan tegas, meskipun terdengar tidak sopan tapi cuma itu yang harus ia lakukan -keselamatan tuannya adalah yang utama-.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian!". dousan berucap tegas.

"saitou-sama! anda harus mendengar ucapanku! bagaimanapun keselamatan anda adalah yang utama!". si prajurit tetap bersikukuh dengan ucapannya.

"tidak ini sudah terlambat! jika kalian mati, setidaknya kalian mati dengan hormat bersamaku!". ucap dousan dengan wajah tegasnya, prajurit itu tersenyum dan berucap "mohon bantuannya". dalam keheningan dan saat itu juga saitou dousan jatuh pingsan akibat tengkuknya yang di pukul dengan keras oleh orang yang memakai dalaman hijau di lengkapi zirah berwarna merahnya. si prajurit berbalik ke arah peperangan yang terjadi antara pasukan pemberontak mino yang di pimpin saitou yoshitatsu berjumlah sepuluh ribu dan pasukan mino di bawah pimpinan saitou dousan dengan jumlah seribu prajurit.

"TAHAN SEMUA PASUKAN PEMBERONTAK MINO! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG MELANGKAH SATU LANGKAHPUN!".

"WOOOAAAAAAA! YOOOOOSSSSHHHHAAA!". prajurit tadi berlari dengan cepat di ikuti yang lainnya, ia percaya pada prajurit berzirah merah dengan dalaman hijau bukan tanpa alasan. ia sewaktu pertemuannya dengan nobunaga melihatnya, melihat orang itu mengawal nobunaga. itu artinya ia adalah bantuan dari owari untuk mino.

 **~Change Scene~**

seseorang berzirah merah tengah membawa seseorang dengan zirah berwarna ungu, ia menidurkan orang itu di depannya yang tengah memacu sebuah kuda. ia atau bisa di panggil tsuneoki tampak tersenyum melihat di depannya sudah ada segerombol pasukan berzirah merah sama seperti dirinya. tsuneoki segera menghentikan kudanya di depan seorang berzirah merah yang nampak menunggangi kuda dengan dalaman sebuah blazzer hitam lengan panjang.

"saru kita kembali!". ucap tsuneoki pada seseorang di depannya yang ia panggil 'saru'.

"saru janai! yoshiharu da!, SEMUA! KITA KEMBALI MENUJU TEBING SUNGAI!". seketika itu juga semua pasukan menuju ke arah owari, yoshiharu berjalan menggunakan kudanya di belakang pasukannya bersama tsuneoki.

"jadi berapa lama pasukan mino bisa menahan pemberontak?". yoshiharu bertanya pada tsuneoki dengan serius, karena memang ini menyangkut keselamatannya dan juga pasukannya.

"aku tidak tau! kemungkinan mereka akan cepat menuju kesini, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, saru?". tsuneoki kembali bertanya pada orang berambut coklat .

"saru janai! yoshiharu da! berapa banding mereka sekarang?". yoshiharu memprotes panggilan yang tsuneoki berikan padanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan tsuneoki.

"seribu mino dan sepuluh ribu dari pemberontak, memang ada apa?". tsuneoki berujar tanpa dosa dan yoshiharu menampilkan wajah jawdropnya.

"BODOH! PERCEPAT! SETENGAH PASUKAN KEMBALI MENUJU OWARI DAN SETENGAH LAGI BERTAHAN DI TEBING SUNGAI! KITA AKAN MENAHAN PASUKAN PEMBERONTAK MINO!". yoshiharu segera memerintahkan pasukan owari yang di pimpinnya dan tsuneoki.

"tsuneoki! pimpin pasukan menuju owari! kami akan menahan mereka di sini!". yoshiharu segera memerintah tsuneoki dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan langsung dari tsuneoki tanpa bantahan.

"jaga dirimu saru!". tsuneoki berucap dan memberikan kepalan tangannya pada yoshiharu, yang langsung di balasnya dan setelah menerima itu tsuneoki segera memacu kudanya menuju tengah - tengah pasukan.

"SARU JANAI! YOSHIHARU DA!". yoshiharu berteriak pada tsuneoki yang telah berada di tengah pasukan.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERCEPAT JALAN KALIAN! KITA AKAN LANGSUNG MENUJU OWARI!". yoshiharu tersenyum mendengar perintah tsuneoki, setengah pasukan segera berlari menuju ke arah owari dan setengah lagi menepi di tebing sungai yang kira - kira mampu menampung sepuluh kuda berjejer.

"yoshiharu-don-". "yoshiharu janai! sar- ekhem! lanjutkan!". yoshiharu berdehem untuk menahan malunya.

" pasukan telah menepi! kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya!". sang prajurit membungkuk ala ksatria di depan yoshiharu.

"pertama - tama! bisa kau lupakan yang tadi?!". yoshiharu berujar tegas yang malah membuatnya tambah konyol -di balas dengan anggukan si prajurit-.

"berapa banyak pasukan dari setiap bagian?".

" yang memegang tombak sekitar seratus, dan untuk katana juga barikade jarak jauh sama sekitar seratus!".

"baiklah! tempatkan tiga puluh prajurit yang menggunakan tombak di bagian terdepan, lalu seluruh prajurit yang menggunakan senapan di belakang penombak! aku ingin yang menggunakan senapan perbaris adalah sepuluh orang dan untuk pemegang panah tempatkan sejajar dengan pengguna senapan, buat semak - semak di pinggiran pengguna senapan dan sisa penombak satukan dengan pemanah di semak - semak dan siapkan katana pada bagian belakang senapan!". yoshiharu berujar panjang lebar mengenai penyergapan yang akan ia lancarkan.

 **~Skip~**

seluruh prajurit owari telah menempati setiap barisan yang di perintahkan oleh yoshiharu, mereka harus memberikan applause pada yoshiharu karena mampu menciptakan strategi sebagus ini dalam waktu singkat, dan di sinilah peperangan terjadi!

"WHHHHHHOOOOOOO!". terdengar teriakan prajurit yang ternyata adalah pasukan pemberontakan mino, prajurit terdepan adalah tiga serangkai mino a.k.a trio mino. mereka tampak menghentikan prajuritnya yang seluruhnya berkuda karena prajurit yang lainnya tertinggal di belakang. pasukan pemberontak mino tampak bersiap untuk menyerang pasukan dari owari yang saat ini berjarak lima ratus meter.

yoshiharu mengambil panah yang berada di pinggang kudanya, lalu mengambil anak panah yang di berikan oleh seseorang yang memegang katana di sampingnya. yoshiharu membidikkan anak panahnya menuju pasukan pemberontak mino yang tampak was - was dengan apa yang dilakukannya. jarak ini bukan sebuah jarak yang bisa di anggap remeh, maka dari itu mereka was - was.

SRREEETTT DLLEEEERRRRRR BLETAKK

yoshiharu yang berada dibelakang pengguna senapan segera menarik anak panahnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara saat menariknya, membuat pasukan pemberontak mino menahan nafasnya. dan lepaslah anak panah dari tangan yoshiharu, anak panah itu bukan menembus angin tapi malah berputar vertical di udara. bunyi 'BLETAK'. terdengar keras dari pasukan tombak terdepan owari saat terkena panah dari yoshiharu.

"BUAHAHAHAAHA!". tawa mengejek jelas terdengar dari para pemberontak mino. mereka menertawakan betapa bodohnya yoshiharu saat menembakan panah yang bahkan anak berumur lima tahun pun bisa -di era sengoku tentunya-.

"SERAAANG!". "UUUUUWWWHHHOOOO!". dan terlihat pasukan berkuda pemberontak mino tengah berlari menuju pasukan owari. mereka memacu kida itu dengan cepat, mereka melesat cepat menuju pasukan owari kecuali tiga jendral yang memimpin. mereka hanya melihat pasukan mereka menyerbu pasukan owari.

"tahan!". ucapan yoshiharu terdengar santai di telinga para pengguna senapan. para pasukan berkuda pemberontak semakin dekat dengan owari.

"tahan!". yoshiharu masih berucap santai saat pasukan berkuda musuh telah mencapai dua ratus meter di depan mereka -pasukan owari-.

"tahan!". pasukan owari mencoba menahan degup jantung karena ketegangan saat pasukan pemberontak telah mencapai seratus meter di depan mereka.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

"TEMBAK!". yoshiharu berteriak kencang saat pasukan berkuda milik pemberontak tiga puluh meter dari barikade jarak jauh barisan pertama dan dua puluh meter dari pengguna tombak barisan terdepan.

"ROLL!". dan pasukan barikade jarak jauh pun berpindah tempat menuju paling belakang sembari menyiapkan senapannya dan barisan kedua maju ke depan.

"TEMBAK!". teriakan yoshiharu bergema di pasukan berkuda pemberontak saat melompati mayat - mayat pasukan barisan terdepan mereka dan kembali terjatuh saat tembakan kembali dilepaskan.

 **~Change~**

di dalam hutan, tepatnya semak - semak yang dipenuhi oleh penombak dan pemanah tengah terdiam merasakan sebuah pergerakan yang dilakukan diam - diam oleh pemberontak tanpa kuda. dan saat pemberontak itu berjalan menuju semak - semak, para pemanah berdiri dan menembakan panah mereka pada pengguna katana dan juga tombak hingga anak panah yang di lesatkan menempel pada tubuh bagian dada, perut juga kepala.

pemanah itu menunduk kembali untuk menyembunyikan diri.

"WHHOOOOO!". Para pengguna tombak dan katana pasukan pemberontak yang berada di hutan segera berlari menuju semak - semak untuk menyerang para pemanah dan mereka di kejutkan dengan serangan dadakan yang di keluarkan oleh pasukan owari pengguna tombak yang tiba - tiba melompat dan menghujam kepala, dada mereka dengan tombak.

 **~Change~**

"pasukan senapan telah kehabisan peluru seluruhnya, yoshiharu-sama!". yoshiharu tampak berpikir keras setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh salah satu prajuritnya.

TRUK TRUK TRUK TRUK

dan saat itulah terdengar suara kaki kuda yang bergema dengan keras di pasukan owari, mereka melirik kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang dengan zirah hitam dan jubah merah berkibar liar di belakangnya. kuda yang dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi itu tampak gagah ditambah sang pengguna kuda mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih miliknya, dan saat melewati pasukan owari yang terpana melihatnya.

"SERANG DENGA KEKUATAN PENUH!". sosok itu berteriak dengan lantang dan mendapat balasan teriakan yang bergema.

"WWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc . . .**

 **Yo! Kembali lagi bersama saya author yang bias di bilang aneh!** **–** **dan saya mengaku kalo saya itu aneh T_T -.**

 **Yah kalian bisa tau yang terakhir datang itu siapa? Dia pastinya sang mvp!**

 **A/N : Dan maaf juga kalo chapter ini agak sedikit membingungkan di bagian tournament, iya kan? Pas di bagian naruto yang nyuruh ngambil katana mereka yang asli? Yah di situ agak ambigu juga sih** **…** **tapi, saya Cuma mau buat pemanis** **…** **dan buat nobuna scene-nya gimana? Jujur aja saya kurang ahli dalam hal romance, contohnya aja yang souka** **…** **itu fic kalo saya boleh jujur sebagai pembuat fic, adalah fic ang bagus. Tapi, gak ada feelnya! Sama kaya yang ini** **–** **yang scene nobuna- pasti gak ada kan?** **…** **dan hinata chapter depan akan saya hadirkan jika tak terlalu panjang kaya yang ini** **…** **tadinya saya mau buat ini sebagai penutup dari arc. Rebellion, tapi besok adalah penutup dan memasuki arc. Apa yah? Namanya yang lebih cocok, rescue and invasion? Atau imagawa yoshimoto and kichou? Yah yang jelas chapter depan adalah penutup dan pembuka arc.**

 **#buat skill : saya ambil dari semua anime lain** **…** **karena kalo Cuma kenjutsu lebih baik dapet dari fandom sebelah biar gak mumet.. lagian kemarin bilangkan** **"** **god step** **"** **itu adalah skill yang dipake himura kenshin yang di gabung dengan hitten mittsurugi-ryu.. artinya saya menggabungkan god step dengan semua skill kenjutsu** **…**

 **#jujur aja entah kenapa makin kesini wordnya makin banyak! Bisa diliat dari awal yang Cuma 3k terus 4k dan sekarang 6k** **…** **bukan sombong** **…** **tapi, saya jadi agak lama** **…**

 **Dan ada yang tau gimana cara buat novel? Saya pengen nyoba** **…** **apa novel genre action bakal diterima? Karena saya baca dan liat kebanyakan genrenya romance** **…**

 **Saya anak SMK perhotelan dan kerjaan saya Cuma diem di rumah** **…**

 **UAS, UTS? Yah saya gak pernah belajar yang kaya gitu** **…** **makanya waktu saya kosong.. (maklum saya orang yang gak mau susah dan suka ngelakuin apa yang saya suka) dan pengen nyoba novel.. jadi kalo ada yang tau gimana cara** **–** **caranya kasih tau yah** **…** **bukan buatnya sih, lebih tepatnya cara publishnya gimana** **…** **mohon bantuannya.**

 **"** **JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN MELAKUKANNYA, JANGAN LAKUKAN!**

 **TAPI, JIKA KAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA! LAKUKAN SAMPAI SELESAI!, DAN TANGGUNG JAWAB** **"** **. -** **"** **CAUSETODAY** **"** **.**

 **Sekian!**

 **Oke thanks bye** **…**

 **Gak bosen tuk ngingetin** **…**

 **Review, kritik, saran, dan flame, please?**

 **Causetoday turn off** **…**


End file.
